Unusual Normal Story (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
by Topminator
Summary: This is basically what would happen if i was in gamindustry (with 100% more lore now!)
1. I wonder what that does (introduction)

So i woke up, like usual, had breakfast, gone to school, the normal stuff you know...

That was until i got out of school, that something didn't felt right... my human senses were telling me something was odd...

Fortunately i didn't listened to them and went for the normal road, only to see a bright light in a thight street.

I did the stupidiest of the things and approached it: it could have been something dangerous, but instead i found a door made out of light!

I was unsure about what to do... so i tried touching it obviously!

My hand passed throught, but i could still feel it attached to me and when i retrieved it was normal!

So what would have been the most logical thing to do in a situation like this?

Passing on the other side of course!

So i've been catapulted in a tunnel made out of light... It was too bright (wow, don't tell me!) that i got stunned and started spinning without control... losing my backpack (because the plot says that books are too boring for this story)

And anyway that's how i ended up in this world.

So at the end of the tunnel i started falling from the sky, right above what seemed a forest, a big one, and thought "welp, i'm dead, i'm stupid".

I then started screaming because i didn't had anything better to do while falling for a goddamn minute, waiting to become red jelly on the ground.

But right when i was about to hit the ground something got me, sparing me from a kind of unpleasant landing...

I then spaced out for the pain after i heard some cracks, because getting rescued from falling is not like anime shows you (unless you got lots of levels or super powers) and it's still gonna break something with enough speed...

I then woke up in an unknown pink room, my entire body screaming in pain as i tried to move.


	2. Looks like i'm not dead

**Me** \- Aaaaargh! I need a medic bag! (Sorry, couldn't help it)

I see someone's approaching me, but i'm too busy caring about how much it hurts to actually notice anything other than the fact that it's a girl.

 **Girl** \- No, don't move, it will hurt more! You need to rest for now!

I then pass out again.

I wake up in a second moment, the pain not being so intense anymore, almost at a bearable level, and try looking around for a bit:

 **Me** \- Huh? Is this heaven? I mean it's not so bad, but i wonder why i have to feel all the pain i felt when i died...

I then hear someone talking in a near room and decide to listen.

 **Girl 1** \- Yes, he's sleeping now, you really saved him, but you need to be more careful next time... You broke every bone in his body. now i'm trying to fix that, but it's really hard...

 **Girl 2** \- At least he's safe... Still he's got some strange clothes, i wonder where he's from...

 **Girl 1** \- Yeah nep nep, we should ask him when he feels better, i'll go make lunch in the mean time.

 **Girl 2** \- Yaaay, i can't wait to eat some more of compa's pudding! I want a bucket of it!

 **Girl 1** \- Alright nep nep, but you can have it only after lunch!

 **Girl 2** \- Aww, but i want it now, compa!

 **Girl 1** \- Mhm... Then i'll give you a cup if you call iffy here too, ok?

 **Girl 2** \- Alriiight!

I then heard running and a door closing

I decided that i had to try to make it to the other room, because i was just too hungry... So i tried to get off the bed...

 **Me** \- Aah, that still hurts, but not as much as my stomach right now...

I then got on my feets and started walking to the other room, the girl must have heard me, because she rushed in just as i tried to reach the door...

 **Girl** \- You should be resting, don't force yourself! You're gonna make me worry!

She said that iwith a sad look on her face

 **Me** \- I'm sorry, i was just... *stomach growls*

She showed me a bright smile and said

 **Girl** \- It's fine, i'll bring your lunch here when it's done, you just go back to the bed.

 **Me** \- Thanks... I-I owe you a lot... I feel like a bad guy asking stuff when you don't even know me... and you saved my life too...

 **Girl** \- *shakes head* Don't worry about it, right now you only need to think about resting. Just let me know when you're feeling better, ok?

 **Me** \- Wait, can i know your name, please?

 **Girl** \- Hehe sure, my name is Compa.

 **Me** \- Then my name is leonardo, but you can call me leo, it's nice to meet you.

 **Compa** \- Nice to meet you too leo, just tell me if you need something, i'll be downstairs.

 **Me** \- Thanks again compa.

She then headed downstairs.

I then checked hour and day on my watch, only to discover that i slept unconscious for two days...

 **Me** \- Damn, that's a lot of sleep i had...

After a while compa brought me a bowl of rice, and right after that Neptune and IF arrived.

 **Nep** \- Compa, we're here! Where are you?

 **Compa** \- I'm comiiing!

The three of them then chatted for a bit, before having lunch...

 **Nep** \- *satisfied sounds* That was really great compa, i love your pudding!

 **Compa** \- Thank you nep nep!

 **IF** \- So, nep was telling me that she saved someone that was falling from the sky...

 **Nep** \- Yup i'm the best hero!

 **IF** \- On the other hand from what compa said seems like your act of rescuing him ended up with nearly killing him by fall damage... Yeah, sounds totally like something nep would do!

 **Nep** \- You're so mean Iffy! I was just unlucky!

 **IF** \- Yeah, whatever... I guess you should go apologize to him for breaking every bone in his body.

 **Nep** \- *mumbles* Still it wasn't entirely my fault...

 **Compa** \- Well, he was awake when i checked a while ago, so you should be able to talk with him if you want.

So they came in the room

 **Nep** \- Heey, boy, are you there? I'm coming iiin!

She then slammed the door open

 **Internal me** \- Oh no, please tell me she's not the super noisy tipe...

 **Nep** \- Hi, how you doin'?

 **Me** \- Uhm... Yeah... I'm... Kinda good now... Could have been better...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, about that... I'm sorry if i didn't save you properly, i just wasn't much concentrated... So i brought you something to make you feel better!

She then gave me a purple bottle with a big "N" on it and full of a strange liquid

 **Nep** \- It's nep bull! The drink of champions! Try it and you'll feel like you can do anything!

 **Me** \- Thanks but you didn't really had to worry so much for me... I mean you already saved my life, so we're cool, nobody's angry here...

 **Nep** \- C'mon, drink it! I brought this here just for ya!

 **Me** \- Alright i guess, a taste can't be that bad...

 **Nep** \- So how's it?

 **Me** \- *cough* It's so bitter! I don't like it! I expected something sweet!

 **Nep** \- Well, it can't heal you if it's sweet, and you gotta drink it all! Think about it like an health potion.

 **Me** \- But... But i don't like it though...

 **Nep** \- C'mon, don't be such a baby and drink it...

I then drank it all and i was about to throw up twice in the process, but after that the pain was gone!

 **Me** \- Wow it really worked!

 **Nep** \- I know, i invented it! Oh and by the way my name's Neptune, and this is IF!

 **IF** \- Hi.

 **Me** \- It's Leonardo for me, nice to meet you both.

 **Nep** \- Alright! Now that you're like new i gotta go back to the guild to report the quest i forgot before histy kills me! See you later leo!

 **Internal me** \- I guess she's not so bad after all...

 **Me** \- Wait, did she just said she's going to the guild to report a quest?

 **IF** \- Yes, she did. Why are you asking?

 **Me** \- You mean that they ask you to kill stuff, collect things, save people and they pay you for it? Like in an rpg?

 **IF** \- Yeah, that what they do...

My eyes were shyning for the excitement

 **Me** \- That means i can do it too? Can i really fight stuff legally?

 **IF** \- Why are you asking it in such a strange way?

 **Me** \- Because in the place where i'm from you cannot fight unless you join the army and kill in a war or you do it illegaly... or both...

 **IF** \- That sounds strange, how do you protect yourself from monsters?

 **Me** \- We don't have monsters...

 **IF** \- Wow, your place sounds really boring... no offense.

 **Me** \- Don't worry, i think that too... The only good thing there for me are videogames...

 **IF** \- That's kind of sad...

 **Me** \- Yeah, i know... But can i ask you something?

 **IF** \- Depends on what you want to ask...

 **Me** \- I want to do quests like you guys, can you help me with that?

 **IF** \- Uhm, i guess once Compa says you are totally fine i can teach you the basics, but i never really tried teaching to someone...

 **Me** \- Hey, that's fine, i have a feeling you'll be great!

 **IF** \- Yeah, i guess i shouldn't worry about it too much... Anyway, i think i'll go back home now, it was nice to have a chat with you, see you soon!

 **Me** \- Ok, then see ya...

 **Internal me** \- She's so cute!


	3. Let's meet the rest of the team

**Me** \- Alright, new day! I feel good, i can walk, and most important thing... I have new friends!

And that's how i woke up on my second day in gamindustri (actually fourth...).

So what happened after everybody left yesterday?

Basically i had the chance to chat a lot with Compa, she explained me how things work here and i told her how things worked back at home...

She then told me that whenever i was feeling better i had to pay a visit to the others at the basilicom...

 **Me** \- Oh yeah, that's right! The basilicom, i almost forgot!

So i jumped out of the bed and headed downstairs where i found compa sitting on the couch

 **Me** \- Hi compa!

 **Compa** \- Leo? Are you already feeling good enough?

 **Me** \- Yeah, i feel like i can walk around with no problems now! Thank you again Compa!

We then stared at each other for an embarassing while...

 **Me** \- Anyway, i think today we can go to the basilicom to meet the rest of the team...

 **Compa** \- I'll make breakfast then...

 **Me** \- Oh, please Compa, let me help! Let's make pancakes!

After that we headed to the basilicom...

 **Me** \- Woah! This place is so cool! And it's really big too! Let's go inside, i can't wait! (If you quote this i will find where you live)

Inside the building there were some guys with a really strange vest... For me at least...

 **Me** \- Ptss... Hey Compa, why is everybody here wearing such a strange dress?

 **Compa** \- It's their priest uniform.

 **Me** \- Then it's just me? I've never been in a church in my world, so i guess it should be normal... I still find it strange though...

Then a priest approached:

 **Priest** \- Hey, it's miss Compa! It's nice to see you again... Miss Neptune should still be in her room.

 **Compa** \- Thanks mr. Nice guy!

We walked a bit and then opened a door... What was behind it was quite unexpected from a place like a church:

 **Histy** \- Neptune stop being so lazy and start doing your workヾ(*｀Д´*)ﾉ"!

 **Nep Jr** \- Sister i brought you some more pudding!

 **Nep** \- I love ya sis! You're the best!

 **Histy** \- And Nepgear stop spoiling Neptune (╥∆╥)...

 **Me** \- Okay... This was the last thing i would have expected... Probably...

 **Nep** \- Huh? Leo is here too? Fantastic! Let's play all together a game!

 **Histy** \- Oh, is this the guy you saved?

 **Nep** \- Yup!

 **Histy** \- So you are Leo right? My name is Histoire: i am a tome that keeps track of everything that happens here in gamindustry. Can i ask some questions to you?

 **Me** \- Sure, go on.

 **Histy** \- Very well... Then where did you come from?

 **Me** \- Europe, italy.

 **Histy** \- Uhm... I never heard of those places... And i know everything ( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)... Then how did you came here?

 **Me** \- There was a shyning door and i tried walking across it... i then started falling and Neptune saved me... That's it!

 **Histy** \- Then you came from another dimension.

 **Me** \- I see... That would explain why i never heard of this place either... I remembered to pay attention during geography class...

 **Nep** \- Alright, enough Q&A time, the readers are bored like me... Let's play some games now!

 **Histy** \- But Neptune, your work...

 **Nep** \- i'm sorry Histy, i can't hear you, the volume is too high!

 **Histy** \- Neptune... (# ◠‿◠) -actually mad

And so we played for the rest of the day, while Histoire was screaming at us... After that everybody then moved to Compa's place (we also met Iffy on the way) and we talked about if i should have moved to the basilicom after i was totally healed or stay at Compa's (why it sounds like a bar name when i say that like this?):

 **Histy** \- So, as you already should have guessed you can't live here forever... There are not enough rooms for two people here.

 **Me** \- Mhm... Then where should i go? I don't own a home here... yet...

 **Nep** \- Aha! I know! If he can't stay here, why don't we let him stay at the basilicom? We have plenty of free rooms there!

 **IF** \- You just want to play videogames with him all day long Nep...

 **Nep** \- He he, i've been caught!

 **IF** \- Still it's not a bad idea after all...

 **Histy** \- I agree, it's a good idea.

 **Compa** \- I think we should ask him first where he wants to live...

 **Me** \- Well, i actually don't know yet where i want to live... That would mean choosing between living with the nicest girl i ever met or being able to play videogames with someone every day...

 **Everyone** \- *stare in japanese* ...

 **Me** \- What?

 **Histy** \- Alright, then since it's more pratical if you stay at the basilicom, you'll live with us... But you cannot just be lazy like Neptune, you will help us too, alright?

 **Me** \- Got it, i'll see what i can do!

 **IF** \- Then tomorrow i'll bring you with me to choose a weapon, i had to buy a new pair of qatars anyway because the ones i have now are broken...

 **Me** \- Thanks IF, i appreciate it.

And so everyone left and i returned to the basilicom with Nep and the others.


	4. Weapon shopping and meet the goddesses

So i was sleeping peacefully at the basilicom in the room they gave me, but i started hearing something... I ignored it at first, until i felt like someone was entering the room:

 **Me** \- *yawn* Who's there?

 **Nep** \- Nepu! He's awake!

 **Me** \- Huh? Neptune?

 **Nep Jr** \- *whispering to Nep* You made too much noise sis...

 **Me** \- What's the matter?

 **Nep** \- Well it's 8 am and you were still sleeping, so we came here to wake you up!

 **Me** \- Oh alright... *yawn* Good night then.

 **Nep** Jr - But Leo, weren't you supposed to go do something with IF?

I then jumped immediately off the bed

 **Me** \- Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's have breakfast!

Nepgear's face then became red and Neptune replied:

 **Nep** \- That you get dressed... pervert...

 **Me** \- Wha-?

I looked down at my body in underwear:

 **Me** \- Oh... sorry... I'll fix that...

Later i met Iffy and we headed to the guild shop:

 **IF** \- Ok, so first thing we want to know is what kind of special traits and abilities you have and your stats...

 **Me** \- Alright... How do i know?

 **IF** \- Come with me, you first need an HUD... Let's go for a basic one for now.

 **Me** \- Wait, you mean like those info you see in games on your screen like health and stuff like that?

 **IF** \- Exactly, at least you know what i'm talking about... Alright, so red lens or blue lens?

 **Me** \- Wait, what?

 **IF** \- Choose your HUD color, simple. The other kind of huds have a bigger variety of colors, but they're specialized in doing something in particular, so you'll use a stock one for now...

 **Me** \- My instinct is telling me to choose the red one, but i'm not really sure...

 **IF** \- Don't worry, you can choose the blue one too, it just changes the color...

 **Me** \- Alright, then i will pick the blue one because it's my favourite color!

 **IF** \- Alright, i'll help you put it on, just stay still and open your eyes...

It took a whole 5 minutes to get the hud working (4 minutes wasted on Win-erm... OS updates):

 **IF** \- Aaaaand done! It should be fine now, right?

 **Me** \- Yeah, i can see all the stuff now...

 **IF** \- Cool, now here's the controller for it... You should be able to open your personal info menu: now check the stuff i tell you...

More time passed and we found out that i'll use revolvers as my weapons

 **Me** \- Well that was kinda unexpected, i thought i would use a sniper rifle as my weapon... I mean, i always choose the sniper role in the games i play so...

 **IF** \- Well, that's revolvers for you, it's not something you can change...

 **Me** \- Alright i'm not complaining, let's see what they have then, shall we?

 **IF** \- Also i haven't brought much money, so i can afford just an economic one...

 **Me** \- It's fine, i'll do some quests and buy the better ones myself...

So we bought that, an infinite ammo pouch (if you wondered like me where does Uni get ammo for her rifle without paying in the game and didn't like the "bullets made of magic" option), the qatars IF needed and headed back to the basilicom, where we found Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire that were getting ready to go somewhere:

 **Nep** \- Oh, Leo, there you are! Come with us! We're going to a meeting with the other goddesses!

 **Me** \- Hey Nep! Look, i have a new weapon now!

 **Nep** \- Woooah! It's a revolver! Sooo cool! You're gonna be all like *pew* *pew* while shooting monsters to make them respect the law! Just remember to not block your clock on 12 am when you do so...

 **Me** \- I'm gonna say the actual time, don't worry...

 **Nep** \- Alright! We'll transform and go to leanbox flying then!

 **Me** \- Transform? You can transform? Are you gonna scream until your hairs change color?

 **Nep** \- No, we do it like this!

They then transformed:

 **Nep** \- See?

 **Me** \- Well now THAT is a transformation...

 **Nep Jr** \- Alright, it's time to go now! Sis take Leo, i'll take IF...

We then reached leanbox (hey i need these single lines as a fast travel option, don't blame me!)

 **Nep** \- Here we are!

 **Me** \- So this is leanbox, huh? It's a pretty place, lots of green... Even inside the city! It feels like spring... I hate spring!

 **Nep Jr** \- Why do you hate spring?

 **Me** \- Well that's beca-a-achoo!

 **Nep Jr** \- Got it...

 **Nep** \- Well that was quick!

And so when we got to the basilicom i was already dead-like (nani?) and out of tissues...

 **Me** \- My poor nose...

 **Nep** \- Hey gals! We're finally here!

 **Noire** \- Hmpf! You're late!

 **Nep** \- Hey, i have a valid reason this time!

 **Noire** \- Yeah, yeah, whatever... Let's just start this already...

 **Vert** \- Oh my, such an hurry!

 **Blanc** \- I agree with Noire... We can chat later...

So they talked of something about a gaming tournament between the countries and which of the four nations should host the event... Stuff like that...

 **Vert** \- Alright, then now that it's set, may i know who is this guy and why is he with you?

 **Blanc** \- That's a good question... Can you tell us your name?

 **Noire** \- Yeah, who are you?

 **Nep** \- His name is Leonardo, he's from another dimension and i saved him from a big fall.

 **Noire** \- Well if that's how Neptune said how much did it hurt?

 **Nep** \- Hey, no fair!

 **Me** \- Quite a lot actually! It basically purverised all the bones in my body.. She still saved me though, so i cannot really complain about it...

 **Noire** \- Alright, you seem like a nice guy for now...

 **Me** \- Thanks.

 **Noire** \- I-i wasn't praising you, i was just pointing that out, stupid! (plz kill me)

 **Blanc** \- So what do you think you're gonna do now?

 **Me** \- Well, i wanted to try to do some quests... From where i came you can only do them in videogames...

 **Vert** \- Ooh, so you play videogames too? That's really nice! What kind of games do you like?

 **Me** \- Well usually i like to play co-op survival shooters, so basically i'm a fan of zombies, but i really like any kind of game that's got fun things in it too... Actually, as long as it's fun i don't even care if it's a game... Because fun things are fun!

 **Nep** \- Was that some kind of reference?

 **Blanc** \- Anyway, since you're from another dimension we could talk about your world sometimes...

 **Vert** \- We could play games together, i got some that i'm sure you'll love...

 **Noire** \- My sister loves firearms, if you talk to her, i bet you're gonna be nice friends!

 **Nep** \- Hey! Stop trying to steal him from me! He's gonna help me with my work!

 **Me** \- Actually... Your option is the least appealing Neptune...

 **Nep** \- I'm still not gonna give ya to them! We're gonna leave before you change teams!

 **Me** \- I feel like an object now!

We stayed there talking for quite a bit about random stuff... Just to get to know each other...

Later in the day, at the basilicom:

 **Nep** \- Hey Leo, i got an idea! What if we go on a quest tomorrow so i can teach you stuff about dungeons?

Histy and Gearsy then slowly turned in the direction of us, staring with a surprised look... They stared a lot...

 **Me** \- Sure, i will feel safer knowing a goddess is protecting me.

 **Nep** \- Cool! Then tomorrow we're gonna do some easy quests!

 **Nep Jr** \- Neptune, are you sure you're feeling well?

 **Nep** \- Yeah, what's the problem?

 **Nep Jr** \- Wait, let me... No, your forehead has the right temperature...

 **Histy** \- This is something i would never expect you to say Neptune... Let's see who's under that mask!

 **Nep** \- It really is me! I have no mask on!I'm not a fake!

 **Me** \- Is it really that strange if Neptune wants to help someone?

 **Nep Jr** \- No, that is not strange... The strange thing is that Neptune offered herself to work without anyone asking her...

 **Me** \- Oh, in that case this motivates me more to accept the offer!

And then, as usual, the basilicom became noisy but absolutely not boring again... The end (of the chapter)


	5. Gooing on the first quest

**Internal me** \- Aaah, this bed is so comfy... I wanna sleep here forever...

 **Nep Jr** \- I don't know sis... I feel bad about doing it right now... Are you sure he will not get too mad at us?

 **Nep** \- Hey! Retreat will not be forgiven Nepgear!

 **Nep Jr** \- Alright, alright, i'll do it!

 **Nep** \- Ok, then three, two, one...

 **Both** \- WAKE UUUUUP!

 **Me** \- AAAAAAAAAAH!

I planted my face on the ground and Neptune started laughing with Nepgear...

 **Me** \- What the hell gals! Why?!

 **Nep** \- Ahahaha, you should have seen your face!

And so, after they were done laughing

 **Nep Jr** \- Anyway, i have a present for you Leo... I bought it at a store in leanbox...

 **Me** \- Really? What is it?

She then pulled out a brown cowboy hat

 **Nep Jr** \- It's a hat. And it will give you a +5 bonus on luck.

 **Me** \- Wow! Thanks! I really like it! But i have one question...

 **Nep Jr** \- What is it?

 **Me** \- How can a hat increase my stats?

 **Nep Jr** \- Uhh... I don't know, it just does...

 **Me** \- Alright...

 **Nep** \- Heeey Leo! What are you- Nice hat!

 **Me** \- Thanks!

 **Nep** \- Anyway, i'm ready to go, so tell me when you're done, okay?

 **Me** \- Alright, i just have to take my weapon and we can go.

 **Nep** \- Perfect! Also, Compa is coming with us too.

And so we headed to the guild with Compa

 **Me** \- So this is the guild, right?

 **Nep** \- Yeah.

 **Me** \- There is so many people in here! What do we have to do?

 **Compa** \- We need to talk to the guy behind the desk and take some quests, but it's gonna take a while, there are some people in front of us...

And so we took some quests...

 **Nep** \- Alright! Let's go to the Virtua forest!

 **Me** \- Why a forest and not a dungeon?

 **Nep** \- The forest IS the dungeon pal...

 **Me** \- Oh, didn't know that... The more you know i guess...

 **Compa** \- What was that melody i just heard?

 **Nep** \- Probably it's nothing, let's just ignore it...

Reached the dungeon:

 **Me** \- So this is a dungeon, huh? Seems pretty normal to me...

 **Nep** \- Well, if you expected a cave filled with monsters, there is one near...

 **Me** \- Alright then, i think we should start with those quests...

 **Nep** \- Okay, so first thing we need to do is kill a lot of dogoos! Deja-vu...

 **Me** \- What does a dogoo look like?

 **Compa** \- it's a blue slime with a dog face

 **Me** \- Like that one?

 **Compa** \- Yes

 **Me** \- But it's looks so cute and harmless! Why we need to kill it?

I then approached the dogoo to pet it and it attacked me:

 **Me** \- Ow, that wasn't cool... And why are you smiling you little piece of slime?

It attacked again so i took the gun:

*pew*

 **Me** \- That's what ya get...

 **Nep** \- I guess we don't need to answer your question anymore, right?

 **Me** \- I guess i found a good way to have fun!

*pew* *pew* *pew*

 **Me** \- Yep, that's right!

After about half an hour:

*Much more pews*

 **Nep** \- Compa, should we tell him he's already done with that quest? He's like at over nine thousands dogoo kills...

 **Compa** \- i don't know... He looks like he's having fun...

 **Nep** \- Hey Leo, we should do the other quests too!

 **Me** \- What did you said? I can't hear you!

 **Nep** \- But, i'm like right here!

 **Compa** \- Maybe he fired too much that gun...

 **Nep** \- HEY! LET'S DO ANOTHER QUEST!

 **Me** \- Does it involve shooting stuff?

 **Nep** \- No! We just need to find an item... Then we can go back home!

 **Me** \- Aw, are you sure we really don't need to kill more dogoos?

 **Nep** \- Yes, we finished that quest like twelve minutes ago...

 **Me** \- Oh... I think i got carried a bit too much then...

 **Nep** \- Just a bit? Anyway, let's do this so we can go back home playing games and eating pudding...

 **Me** \- Five more minutes, please!

 **Nep** \- No, i wanna go now!

 **Compa** \- We can always take more hunt quests next time!

 **Me** \- Mhm... Alright...

 **Nep** \- Let's take the loot and go search that item!

So we started collecting the drops when i noticed that while i was grabbing the loot normally with my hands Neptune was collecting stuff by just walking near it...

 **Me** \- How are you doing this? It is so cool!

 **Nep** \- This? Why you can't pick up stuff fast?

 **Me** \- Nope... You gotta tell me how to do it...

 **Compa** \- It's something we can naturally do thought.

 **Nep** \- Yeah, but we can ask Nepgear to try build something for it... You never know what she can come up with!

 **Me** \- Thanks i guess...

We then managed to collect all the rest of the stuff, go take the quest items, and return to the guild to report the quests:

 **Nep** \- Yay! We're finally done! Let's return home! I can't wait to play some racing games!

 **Me** \- I definitively liked that... We should do it again soon!

 **Nep** \- Oh yeah, almost forgot, here's your reward... Since you did almost all the work, i'll give you the biggest slice!

 **Me** \- Thanks Neptune!

 **Nep** \- Oh, no, we're buddies now, so you can call me just Nep!

 **Me** \- Alright then, just Nep, be sure to not delete anything!

 **Nep** \- Okaaay!

I then spotted Iffy while she was reporting a quest and i approached her:

 **Me** \- Hello there!

 **IF** \- General Leonardo! *Angry laser sounds*

/Ok, not really (i'm not sorry)/

 **Me** \- Hi IF! I see you're here as well!

 **IF** \- Oh hey Leo, i haven't noticed you were there!

 **Me** \- i just reported some quests with Nep and Compa... And i wanted to give you the reward, because you helped me with the equipment...

 **IF** \- T-thanks... You didn't had to...

 **Me** \- Also, i wanted to go with you on a quest! When can we do that?

 **IF** \- If you really want to, then tomorrow too is fine... Just be prepared, because it's gonna be an hard one for a level 1 like you...

 **Me** \- oh, i passed to level 5 today committing a mass dogoo genocide...

 **IF** \- Cool, but it's still gonna be hard, ok?

 **Me** \- Alright.

 **Nep** \- C'mon Leo, let's go back home! Oh hi Iffy, wanna come play games with us?

 **IF** \- Since i'm done with today's quests... Sure, why not?

And so we came back to the basilicom and played videogames for the rest of the day

 **Me** \- You're too good at Nepu Kart Wee, you gotta teach me...

 **Nep** \- Just git gud! It's all you need!

 **Me** \- Darn...

 **IF** \- Stop complaining your skill and start driving, or you'll never beat us!

 **Me** \- Alright...

 **Nep Jr** \- You are already pretty good for someone that just started... You'll be at our level in no time!

 **Me** \- Thanks Nepgear...


	6. Already a miniboss?

**Me** \- Aw man, are they gonna wake me up again?

 **Histy** \- No, it's my turn today...

 **Me** \- Histy?

 **Histy** \- Yes, i wanted to talk more about your situation. It took me three days to search more info on that...

 **Me** \- Wait, didn't i come in here two days ago?

 **Histy** \- Nope, three days, now listen to me...

 **Me** \- Uhm... Sure...

Aaand skip!

 **Histy** \- Why do you have to skip what i have to say everytime ヾ(*｀Д´*)ﾉ"?

 **Me** \- Because it's serious stuff, nobody wants to read that...

 **Histy** \- You got a point... Then i'll try to be fast: i can make a portal for you to return in your dimension.

 **Me** \- But i don't want to...

 **Histy** \- Alright, i can make it appear in... Wait, what did you said?

 **Me** \- I don't want to, it's much better here!

 **Histy** \- But aren't you worried about what you left there? Your family for example... Or your friends...

 **Me** \- If i have to choose, it's much better here

 **Histy** \- But you don't have to choose: if you wanna stay here, you can go there, say hi, and return here, there is no problem...

 **Me** \- Oh, in that case i'll bring back with me a gift for you all! Or souvenir if you like more that term...

 **Histy** \- Alright, then now that this wall of text is done, we can go make breakfast... We still need to wait days for the portal, so don't worry, i'll tell you.

 **Me** \- Thanks!

After breakfast i headed to the guild to meet Iffy:

 **IF** \- You're finally here! Better late than never!

 **Me** \- I'm not THAT late, i just couldn't find my hat!

 **IF** \- Sure... Let's go get the quests then.

Watching the quests she took i readed some enemy names:

 **Me** \- Ancient dragon? What's that?

 **IF** \- Basically a mini boss... I told you it was gonna be harder than the dogoos!

 **Me** \- I'm not retreating!

 **IF** \- Then let's go beat it.

At the dungeon (i don't remember which one had the dragon, but it's that one):

 **Me** \- Wow, time sure flies when you fast forward everything!

 **IF** \- Then you shouldn't fast forward...

 **Me** \- Nah, i just gotta add more interesting stuff.

 **IF** \- Why do you sound more like Nep now?

 **Me** \- I dunno, let's go fight some monsters...

That said some monsters came in our direction:

 **IF** \- You called them... Now you're gonna fight them alone, i wanna see how you do it!

*pew* *pew* *pew* *pew* *pew* *pew*

 **Me** \- Six bullets, more than enough to kill anything that moves!

 **IF** \- I guess we should head right to the dragon then... Remember to try to not get hit, you don't have much life points!

 **Me** \- I know, let's go...

And so we fought more enemies on our way to the end, with me dealing massive damage and Iffy finishing them off... Needless to say we didn't get hit much...

*Gets hit*

 **Me** \- Ooow! That didn't hurt...

 **IF** \- Because they are not so strong... It's obvious...

So we got to the dragon:

 **Me** \- I could be wrong, but i think it is the enemy we're searching for... Just a guess though...

 **IF** \- What makes you think that?

 **Me** \- I dunno, it's just a giant dragon that walks peacefully here... Maybe it's the haircut! Even if he doesn't have one...

 **IF** \- What's that on the ground?

 **Me** \- Oh, another revolver! I wonder if i can use both at the same time...

 **IF** \- Who knows, take it and let's find out!

 **Me** \- I can! That means... Two bloody great handfuls!

 **IF** \- Ok, it's time to fight now...

*Battle starts*

 **IF** \- Also, try to spam skills! If you have some...

 **Me** \- Wow, totally in RPG style!

 **IF** \- Goddammit, just do it!

 **Me** \- Okay, let me check... This one!

*Special skill background*

 **Me** \- *totally not the heavy's taunt kill done with the revolver* (ok yes, it is) *pew* Ha ha!

 **IF** \- Demon Flames!

We spammed special attacks until we had no more SP... We then started spamming using normal attacks, (just "aimed pew" and "powered hit") and we finally killed the dragon! After having used many healing items... On me mainly...

 **Me** \- woohoo! Killed a big guy! I also got levels!

 **IF** \- Cool! It sure was hard, but it was also worth it!

 **Me** \- Oh yeah!

 **IF** \- Wanna continue with the quests?

 **Me** \- Sure! Let's just rest here 5 minutes though...

 **IF** \- Alright, we'll stop here then.

And so we did all the quests and returned to the guild...

 **Guild guy** \- Here's your reward!

 **Me** \- Loadsamoney! I'm gonna buy tons of chocolate with that!

 **IF** \- Yeah, but you should buy better equipment with it... Like armor!

 **Me** \- Oh sure, i will buy useful stuff too...

So we headed to check the prices at the guild's shop:

 **Me** \- Well this was a disappointment... It looks like 5000 credits are not enough to get anything...

 **IF** \- Seems like you gotta farm more!

 **Me** \- Expecially if i wanna fire that big gun...

 **IF** \- Which one?

 **Me** \- That one...

 **Shop owner** \- It costs 400.000 credits to fire this weapon for twelve seconds... Then you need to reload it...

 **Me** \- Cool, when i'll have enough money i'm definitively gonna buy that!

Then we came back to the basilicom:

 **Me** \- Welp... I guess it's time for some games!

 **Nep** \- *teleports behind me* Did someone just said games?

 **Me** \- Aaand there she is! So, what are we gonna play today?

 **Nep** \- Wait, first we need snacks! Let's go buy sweets!

 **Me** \- Sweet!

At the store with Nep:

 **Me** \- Where's the chocolate?

 **Nep** \- Nope, we are buying pudding!

 **Me** \- But i want chocolate!

 **Nep** \- No! Pudding!

 **Me** \- No! Chocolate!

 **Nep** \- Wait! Are you...

 **Me** \- ...thinking what i am thinking?

 **Both** \- Chocolate pudding!

 **Me** \- Ok, but let's buy...

 **Nep** \- ...lots of it? I got a cart full of them!

 **Me** \- I can't believe i am saying this, but i'm actually happy i met someone like you!

 **Nep** \- Damn, i wanna give ya a hug now...

 **Me** \- You can read my mind Nep... Come here...

And so we hugged each other and bought all that pudding... (Shut up, i'm gonna eat it too!)

When we came back to the basilicom Histy greeted us by shaking her head in disappointment... I felt bad and tried to look away... Nep did the same... We both felt really guilty... So we ran towards the console and turned it on as fast as we could...

 **Nep** \- Hey, did Histy followed us?

 **Me** \- No, she didn't... Quick put a disk in before she comes here! Any game is fine!

 **Nep** \- Alright, it's on... Quick, come here to ignore the burning you feel: it is shame...

Later in the day some people came... We'll discover who in the next chapter (just joking i'm not an asshole)

So Plutia and Peachy came here to play with us...

 **Peachy** \- Neptuna! Yeee!

And then she charged the poor Nep at full force... With an obvious result...

 **Nep** \- OOF!

 **Me** \- Woah! That's an hell of a hit... Are you ok Nep?

She didn't listened and started chasing Peachy for revenge...

 **Plutia** \- Hi mister, i'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you! Who are you?

 **Me** \- I'm Leo! Nice to meetcha!

After presentations and Histy explaining another time my situation:

 **Plutia** \- So you came from another dimension? I came from another dimension too!

 **Me** \- Cool, we already have something in common!

 **Plutia** \- Hoorray!

 **Internal me** \- Damn, her voice is so calm! I think i'm starting to fall asleep... No! I must resist!

I then noticed a cute nep doll with her:

 **Me** \- Hey, nice dool! It looks exactly like Nep! It's cute...

 **Plutia** \- I made it myself!

 **Me** \- Wow, you are so cool!

 **Plutia** \- Thank you Mr. Leo.

 **Me** \- Could you please call me just Leo? Being called mister feels too strange...

 **Plutia** \- Alright, just Leo...

 **Peachy** \- I am hungry! Can we eat?

And so we had a nice dinner followed by a mountain of nice chocolate pudding... And right after that we played a nice game all together...

Alright! Guess the chapter ends here! Lemme check:

Dungeon adventure, check!

Videogames played, check!

New characters, also check!

Annoying food related info, check!

Excelent, that's everything! See you all on the next page!


	7. Uni's got guns too I like it!

**Internal me** \- aaah... Maybe today i will be able to sleep a lot...

And so i heard someone running toward my room...

 **Me** \- ...Or maybe not! *yawn*

Nepgear then slammed the door open...

 **Nep Jr** \- Hey Leo, i finished it!

 **Me** \- Cool, but what is it?

 **Nep Jr** \- It's a device to collect monster drops!

 **Me** \- Wait, really?

 **Nep Jr** \- Yeah, now you can do it like us! It will teleport items in your bag like we do!

 **Me** \- Wow, that's fantastic! Thanks Nepgear! You are the best!

 **Nep** **Jr** \- T-thank you... Here you go, try it later, ok?

 **Me** \- Sure, i will.

So i finished waking up and came to the living room... I wasn't surprised to see a Neptune trying to catch Peachy:

 **Me** \- Oh, i see... So what's up with Nep and Peachy?

 **Nep** \- Gimmie back my pudding! I wrote my name on it because it's mine, so give it back!

 **Peachy** \- No! It's mine now!

 **Me** \- I'll take that as an answer...

And so i watched as they fought over a pudding while i was eating the same kind of pudding. Later we came to visit Noire at Lastation:

 **Noire** \- So... Why are you all here?

 **Nep** \- Do we really need a reason to come visit? You're such a loner Noire, we wanted to keep you company!

 **Noire** \- I don't need your company!

 **Me** \- Nep, i feel kinda offended by that! I like to be alone too, single player rules! You don't need to wait for other players to start...

 **Noire** \- That's not exactly something to be proud of...

 **Nep** \- You should be the last to say that...

 **Noire** \- Ugh, i hate you! You're gonna find lost of eggplants at dinner...

 **Nep** \- Uhm... Noire, why you sound so serious? Nepu! That scares me!

With both of them still arguing in the background:

 **IF** \- Just leave them, they do that everytime...

 **Me** \- Alright, i guess...

 **Uni** \- Hey, i see you have revolvers, that means you like guns right?

 **Me** \- Huh? Yes, but damn, i forgot to leave them at the basilicom... Thanks for telling me, i didn't notice that!

 **Uni** \- Can't you just summon them when you need?

Me - I don't know how to do it, so no.

 **IF** \- You should learn, it's very useful, expecially when you wanna bring more stuff...

 **Uni** \- But anyway, you like guns too, right? You wouldn't be carrying two with you otherwise...

 **Me** \- Yeah, i like them and i happen to know something too thanks to videogames, but i'm not an expert...

 **Uni** \- But since you still like them... Uhm... Would you like to take a look at my collection?

 **Me** \- You have a collection? I would love to! Can i try them too?

 **Uni** \- Sure, we can do some quests later and try them on the enemies! What do you think about that?

 **Me** \- Fantastic!

 **Nep** \- Nep attack! Because i'm out of ideas!

 **Me** \- A wild Nep appeared! What's up?

 **Nep** \- You gotta help me, we need to beat Noire together!

 **Me** \- Okay, sure... Can you explain me more?

 **Nep** \- Basically we gotta kill lots of dogoos, but if i lose she's gonna make me eat eggplant pudding! So you gotta help me, because i don't want to stay near anything eggplant related!

Meanwhile in the only eggplant farm of gamindustry (you know which one):

 **Farmer** \- Achoo! It's that damn Neptune talking about me again...

Back at Lastation's basilicom:

 **Noire** \- Actually, now i'm interested in how good you are... I mean, i wanna know how you fight because you said you came from a world where fighting is not necessary, meaning you have zero experience... But IF said you still managed to be helpful during quests... So i wanna know how!

 **Me** \- Well if you want i can follow you, i'm interested in some target practice anyway!

 **Nep** \- Yaaay!

 **Noire** \- Alright, then we should go right now! The faster we get there, the faster you get to kill stuff!

 **Me** \- Nope, Uni asked for me before you two, so she comes first.

 **Uni** \- Really?

 **Me** \- Really really! Let's go see those guns, i'm curious!

So Uni and i got to Uni's armory:

 **Uni** \- Here you go! This is where i hold all of my guns!

 **Me** \- Wooow, such a cool place! So many guns! I'm... I'm speachless... This is beautiful!

 **Uni** \- Come on, stop with the praise... It still misses a lot of weapons...

 **Me** \- Yeah, it could miss some weapons if you say so, but it's still a beautiful place to be! It's got more than enough weapons for a little army! And the best thing is that they all look so cool!

 **Uni** \- Choose one to try then...

 **Me** \- Mhm... This one looks cool!

 **Uni** \- That's a good one too, you have a good eye for guns! Just one thing though... It's got high caliber bullets in it, so you should hold it firmly when you shoot it... A lot...

 **Me** \- What do you mean? I already keep a solid grip when shooting...

 **Uni** \- It's a 44 magnum, so the recoil may catch you off guard...

 **Me** \- Well... Thanks for the info!

 **Uni** \- Now we should go, they're not gonna wait us for long...

And so we headed to the dungeon:

 **Me** \- Alright, here's the first dogoo, i wanna try this gun!

*Big pew*

 **Me** \- Woah! That surprised me! I almost fell! Now that's a serious pew!

 **Uni** \- Told you... Liked that?

 **Me** \- Hell yeah! It's so fun to use!

Sequence of a dogoo extermination going on for an hour (i would suggest to use a youtube video as a reference; "psa:gunslinger" should be perfect for this)

*Too many pews*

 **Me** \- Can't touch this *hums and shoots*

 **Noire** \- Hey, don't you think you're getting carried away a bit too much?

 **Me** \- Huh?

 **Noire** \- Sorry, that was a strange thing to ask. Just stop with the meta memes already!

 **Me** \- You're the one being so meta...

 **Noire** \- It's the author's fault!

 **Nep** \- Hey, breaking the fourth wall is my job! Even if it's more satisfying to see noire do that...

 **Noire** \- I just wanna go home now!

And so we returned to the basilicom:

 **Me** \- Here's your gun Uni, thanks for letting me try it.

 **Uni** \- Oh, it's nothing. Besides you can come back whenever you want, i'll let you try more guns!

 **Me** \- Oh, i'm definitively coming back, trust me!

 **Uni** \- Then i'll be waiting!

So we came back to Planeptune:

 **Nep** \- I love the magic of fast travel!

 **Me** \- I know, right?

 **Nep** \- Wanna play games?

 **Me** \- Do you even need to ask?

 **Histy** \- Fastest in the west they tell me... At least he kinda puts effort in work, he's not that bad...

 **Me** \- Hey histy! Wanna play with us

 **Histy** \- Alright, let's play...

 **Me** \- Wait you're really playing?

 **Histy** \- Yes...

 **Me** \- I'm happy to see you came to the dark side!

 **Nep** \- Ah, i see you're not a character limited by four walls as well.

 **Me** \- Shh, only games now!

And so we passed nice and meta moments (mostly nice) for the rest of the day...

Today i like the word meta and i just wanted to put it in this chapter! Until next time, dear readers!


	8. I would actually like to live with her!

**Internal me** \- Aaah, i feel so relaxed... It would be a shame if someone was about to enter the room right now...

A minute pass

 **Me** \- Any second now...

Another minute pass

 **Me** \- Aaany second now...

More minutes pass

 **Me** \- This is strange, they're letting me rest... Welp, looks like i can go back to sleep now!

And then Neptune opened the door

 **Nep** \- Did someone just said back to sleep?

 **Me** \- Yeah... It was me... Unfortunately...

 **Nep** \- Nah, stop complaining, we're going to Leanbox today!

 **Me** \- Darn...

 **Nep** \- I know what you're thinking, and i came with a solution my friend... A gift to solve your problem!

 **Me** \- Wait... You mean like...

 **Nep** \- Yup, i asked Plutia to do a bandana for you, and thanks to my protagonist powers i was able to know your favourite color, which is blue!

 **Me** \- Really, thanks Nep!

 **Nep** \- Now you don't have an excuse to stay here, so you gotta come with us!

 **Me** \- Alright, i'll come too.

Later, still at the basilicom

 **Plutia** \- Leo i made something for you! Neppy told me you get sick when there are too many plants, so now you just have to wear this and you'll be fine!

 **Me** \- Thank you Plutia, this unusual plot-convenient anti-allergy bandana is the best!

 **Plutia** \- I'm glad you like it.

 **Nep** \- Alright, travel time now!

 **Me** \- Ready to fly!

 **Nep** \- We're not flying today...

 **Me** \- What? And how are we gonna go to leanbox then? Aren't nations on flying islands?

 **Nep** \- Yeah, but the ships at the sky harbor are back on service, so we can go there without flying now... You know, it's tiring going in our cpu form everytime!

 **Me** \- Point for you...

 **Plutia** \- But if you want to go there flying so much i can transform for you!

 **Nep** \- Nope nope nope! Plutia there is no need to, i wanted to show him the harbor anyway because he never went there...

 **Plutia** \- Aww, Neppy is a big meanie...

 **Nep** \- Why don't you come with us?

 **Plutia** \- Yeee!

 **Me** \- Ptss, hey Nep, why you don't want Plutia to transform?

 **Nep** \- Trust me, you don't want to know...

And then we went to the leanbox's basilicom

 **Nep** \- We're heeere!

 **Yvoire** \- Hello miss Neptune, i see you brought your friends as well!

 **Me** \- Hi.

 **Yvoire** \- Oh, i don't think we've met already but you look familiar... May i know your name?

 **Me** \- The name's Leo, nice to meet you... And no, we didn't met before...

 **Yvoire** \- Mhm, must be my imagination then... Anyway, what brings you all here?

 **Nep** \- Well, it's the meeting chapt-

 **Me** \- *kicks Nep's foot*

 **Nep** \- ... I mean, we came here to spend some time with Vert!

 **Yvoire** \- Yes, she's in her room, as usual...

 **Nep** \- Thanks Ivor!

 **Yvoire** \- Close enough...

 **Me** \- Mhm... What's your name by the way? Ivor?

 **Yvoire** \- No, it's Yvoire, but it seems like everyone can't say it, so call me whatever you want...

 **Me** \- Yvoire huh? Sounds too hard to remember for me, but i'll try...

In Vert's room:

 **Nep** \- Hey Vert, we're here!

 **Me** \- Woah! That PC's got a really nice case!

 **Vert** \- Huh? Is there someone that just commented on my PC?

 **Me** \- Wow, this case looks so cool! It's like the best case i've ever seen! Totally worth it!

 **Vert** \- Well, actually it didn't cost as much as all the stuff inside it... Are you curious about the specs?

 **Me** \- Yeah, tell me! I bet it's something fantastic!

 **Vert** \- Alright, how do 128 GB of ram sound like to you? Expecially when combined with two 32 GB GPUs and a 16k monitor... And let's not forget about a 7 Ghz processor with 512 MB of cache and 30 cores! The 50 TB SSD that i ordered is just a fine addition to it.

 **Me** \- Wow, sounds like something the NASA would use! I already love where this conversation is going!

 **Vert** \- Really? What's the thing you love the most of computers?

 **Me** \- The freedom that it gives to you when playing. Consoles usually don't give you much on the options, but PC games are so easily customizable that they let you play what you want, how you want...

 **Vert** \- I see...

 **Me** \- Hey, what are you playing?

 **Vert** \- Oh, yes, it's called "4 goddesses online" and it's an MMO... If you want i can show you how is the game, maybe it can interest you enough to make an account to help me farm huh? (edited line, my phone ate it when i pasted it on the site, so it was hard to notice)

 **Me** \- Um... I don't wanna be rude, but i don't really like MMOs... The strange part? I don't even know why!

 **Vert** \- Well i still have other games, not just MMOs... And now that i think about it, there is something you'll definitively find interesting! I think you'll like it.

 **Me** \- Really? Tell me, i'm curious now!

 **Vert** \- It's a videogame based on holograms... It has a motion tracker too, so you can be anything!

 **Me** \- Mhm... So you're saying that playing a shooter in there would be like shooting in real life?

 **Vert** \- Yes, but with the fact that it's a game it makes it safe to fight! No real harm can be done to the players by the simulation anyway, so it can be used for both training and fun!

 **Me** \- Looks like a lot fun! Let's try that!

And so we tried the game out... After a while (30 minutes) we (me) got phisically tired:

 **Me** \- *heavily panting* Ah... I can't... No more... Need... Rest...

 **Vert** \- I thought you would last more that this...

 **Me** \- What did... You expect... Hehehe...

 **IF** \- That's what you get for running around like a child.

 **Me** \- Gimmie... Five minutes... Gotta... Breathe...

Then Yvoire entered the room

 **Yvoire** \- Lady Vert, there is a tough monster roaming around the basilicom, but we have problems at beating it...

 **Vert** \- Then i'll have to...

 **Me** \- Oh, i wanna see the monster too!

So right when we came out of the basilicom we indeed found a monster but...

 **Me** \- Really? An eggplant? And it's not even giant? Man, i'm disappointed, i thought it would have been something cool like a dragon or a robot...

 **Eggplant** \- Oh well i'm so sorry for not being the coolest of the monsters! I didn't came here to look cool, i just want to punch people because i'm a bad guy...

 **Me** \- Oh... Well at least it knows what it wants to do!

 **Nep** \- Sandbang time!

And just when Neptune said so the enemy disappeared

 **Me** \- Wait, what? Where did it go?

 **Eggplant** \- *teleports behind me* nothin personell kiddo...

And then it kicked me unconcious before being destroyed by Vert

I recovered after a while

 **Me** \- Ouch... Thanks gals, i don't know what i would do without you all!

 **Nep** \- When i said sandbang time i meant beat the monster not get beaten by it!

 **Me** \- That doesn't help...

 **Compa** \- No, stay still, you have to rest a bit more!

 **Me** \- I think i'll might have to wear armor at some point though...

 **Everyone else** \- *facepalm*

 **Me** \- ... What?

 **IF** \- We have much to discuss...

After she explained me more about equipment

 **Me** \- Oh ok, then it looks like i'll have to beat a lot of monsters and do a lot of quests!

 **IF** \- Basically you summed up half an hour of talk in a single objective...

 **Me** \- Well, you just said "you're dumb and you gotta grind more" then explained me more about the stats and the items i should buy!

 **IF** \- I didn't said it like that, but yeah, you're right...

 **Me** \- Yay, grinding time! I couldn't ask anything better than this... Wait! Idea!

 **IF** \- Huh?

 **Me** \- I don't have to grind the same boring shit over and over again if i do it while exploring more dungeons of my level!

 **IF** \- And it looks like you have a plan too!

 **Me** \- There is juuust one thing missing on this plan... Someone that knows dungeons like her pockets has to come with me or i'll get lost...

 **IF** \- Why i think i already know what you're gonna ask?

 **Me** \- Does that mean yes?

 **IF** \- Alright, whatever... We can go on some adventures...

 **Nep** \- I'll setup the flag of that after the meeting chapters are done, it's a promise!

 **Me** \- Why do i have the feeling that i won't like the activation of that flag?

 **Nep** \- It's just your imagination...

{

, y u no put more than three characters limit for a story?

I mean, everyone is here! (Kinda...) And yes, i'm having fun with the options!

}


	9. I'm not a lolicon, i swear it!

So i woke up normally today... Nothing special happened... Yeah... Except for one thing...

 **Plutia** \- *snore*

 **Me** \- ...

Yep! She's sleeping in my bed...

 **Me** \- Okokok... First thing: i don't remember going to sleep with her... Second: when did she got here? And most important: why is there a man watching me from the window?

 **Agent** \- ... *i'm watching you sign*

 **Me** \- You're a creepy one...

 **Plutia** \- *yawn* You're too noisy...

 **Me** \- Oh, you woke up! Care to explain why are you here?

 **Plutia** \- I woke up to get some water and i was so sleepy that on the way back i got in the wrong room.

 **Me** \- Why am i not surprised to hear that?

 **Nep** \- Because it fits her character!

 **Me** \- When did you...?

 **Nep** \- I had to make sure there was no lolicon in here, so i was watching you...

 **Me** \- Really? Now i look like a lolicon too?

 **Nep** \- Well...

 **Plutia** \- Stop getting mad, Neppy, Leo... That makes me angry...

 **Nep** \- Oooh, we're sorry Plutie! Hey Leo, apologise too!

 **Me** \- But i didn't...

 **Nep** \- DO IT!

 **Me** \- ok sorry Plutia!

And after that we had a nice breakfast, then:

 **Nep** \- Hey, we gotta go to lowee today!

 **Me** \- how's lowee?

 **Nep** \- Always cold and snowy, so we gotta bring heavy clothes!

 **Me** \- But i don't have much clothes, it's just a week i'm here!

 **Nep** \- Sir, we're all girls here... That means if you're not too picky we have something for you too!

 **Me** \- Is that so? Then i guess we should go check the clothing options, right?

 **Nep** \- Okay, let's see what do we have here...

 **Me** \- Hey, what about that sweater?

 **Nep** \- You like it?

 **Me** \- It's not that bad...

 **Nep** \- I'll take it as a yes... Here, catch!

 **Me** \- *grab* It's over Nep, i have warm clothes!

 **Nep** \- You underestimate lowee's cold!

 **Me** \- Don't try it!

 **Nep** \- Here's a coat too, just in case it snows too much

 **Me** \- Alright, let's go now!

So we reached lowee and...

 **Me** \- Too coooold...

 **Compa** \- You should put on something.

 **Me** \- Probably... But i like this place, it's full of snow!

 **Compa** \- Everybody likes snow!

 **Me** \- Yeah, but i like it more! Mainly because i almost never had a snowy day... I had to wait years for it to snow at home! And it never was higher than my shoes...

 **Nep** \- Hey, in some places here, snow is as high as the knee!

 **Me** \- A good protection for people that want to keep adventuring!

Suddently a snowball hit my face

 **Me** \- hmpfprmpf! From where? I want revenge, now!

 **Rom** & **Ram** \- Hehehe!

 **Me** \- Aha! Found ya! *Throws a snowball*

*Miss*

 **Ram** \- Aim better next time, you dummy!

 **Me** \- I'm not a dummy, i'm a real person!

 **Ram** \- Shut up, big dummy!

*Throw more balls*

 **Ram** \- At least try to hit us!

 **Blanc** \- Hey, Leo, you are here too-

As she said that she got hit by one of my snowballs

 **Rom** \- Mr. Leo has a bad aim...

 **Me** \- My aim is not that bad, i'm just not skilled at throwing stuff...

 **Nep** \- Uhm... I think you should start running...

 **Me** \- Why?

 **Blanc** \- *red glowing eye*

 **Me** \- Oh, right... Gotta go fast!

 **Blanc** \- I'm gonna kill you!

 **Me** \- You'll never catch me Blanc! Not when i shift into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!

 **Blanc** \- Gotcha!

 **Me** \- I knew i should have gotten a speed boost...

 **Rom** \- No Blanc, please don't hurt him! He was playing with us!

As Blanc got distracted by Rom i tried to escape, but i ended up headbutting a tree that was right there... So a lot of snow fell on us four...

The story resumes with us in a nice person's house, in front of a fire but with only two blankets though: a big one and a small one:

 **Blanc** \- achoo! I hate you...

 **Me** \- Look at the bright side, it's so nice in front of the fireplace when you're cold!

 **Ram** \- Hmpf... The dummy's right...

 **Rom** \- Yeah, it's so warm and comfy...

 **Me** \- Heh, surrender Blanc, it's a 3v1! Might as well join our blanket!

 **Blanc** \- This will never happen!

 **Me** \- You can do what you want! I'll sleep... Too comfy here...

 **Blanc** \- And yet, i still don't get why you two prefer him over me!

 **Ram** \- You were doing the thing with your eye... I wanted to play it safe!

 **Rom** \- Yeah, you were scary, and you're still mad!

 **Blanc** \- The hell you saying?!

 **Me** \- Hey, she's doing that again!

And we continued like this for quite a bit, until we heard a sound... A strange one, and no, it wasn't the agent that was watching me... That sound was of something too heavy to be human... Something like a giant creep... And with how this chapter is going we all can just guess who was at this point... (Hint, it's not john cena)

 **Me** \- Did anyone else just felt a chill down the spine? Or was it just me and not something plot related?

 **Rom** & **Ram** \- We just felt something strange too... Like a... a...

 **Me** \- Like when you drift at full speed! Or for some people when you kill your mentor without being his murderer...

 **Blanc** \- Maybe you meant deja-vu?

 **Me** \- That's the word, thanks!

*Heavy steps approaching*

 **?** \- Aaah, i'm goin' ta lick y'all!

 **Me** \- What was that?

And the wall exploded, kinda like when an ogre kicks open a door!

And behind that wall there was a giant... thing...

 **?** \- I am here to play tricks and lick lolis, and i'm all out of tricks! I am CFW Trick!

 **Blanc** \- You!

 **Rom** & **Ram** \- Noo! Go away!

 **Me** \- What was the name again?

 **Trick** \- it is CFW Trick, it's not that hard!

 **Me** \- Tricky name, can i just call you Trick or treat?

 **Trick** \- Do it and i'll kill you...

 **Me** \- Alright, geez, so mean!

 **Trick** \- Anyway, i'm here for the twins, and you're not gonna stop me...

 **Blanc** \- Did you forget about me?

 **Trick** \- Ah... The violent CPU from the park... I remember... This time i won't lose!

 **Me** \- I'm pretty sure you'll lose this time too... You know, bad guys always lose!

 **Trick** \- Well, they gave me my name for a reason...

And so he created a smoke screen

 **Me** \- I see...

 **Blanc** \- Now it's not the time for puns...

 **Rom** \- Nooo, put me down!

 **Ram** \- Get your hands off me!

 **Trick** \- Okay, run time! Bye bye!

 **Me** \- Let's get outta the smoke!

 **Blanc** \- Yeah...

And when we got out of the smoke we saw he already was far from us on a vehicle...

 **Blanc** \- Damn, he's too fast! We can't reach him!

 **Me** \- A lightbulb just turned on in my head! I can stop him, you just gotta throw me as hard as you can, got it?

 **Blanc** \- What?

 **Me** \- You heard me right! Now do it and you'll see!

 **Blanc** \- Alright, let's just hope that it works...

*Transformation sequence*

 **Me** \- Don't worry, i bought some armor, i'll be fine...

 **Blanc** \- Okay, i won't hold back...

So i pulled out my guns and she threw me...

*Double pew*

 **Me** \- Gotcha! The vehicle is broken!

 **Trick** \- What? No way, it was bulletproof!

 **Me** \- This is the power of special moves!

 **Trick** \- That doesn't matter though... Since i can still fight!

Suddently something far is heard:

 **Nep** \- aaaaaaaaaaah!

 **Me** \- Wha-

*Boom*

 **Nep** \- Ouch, this time it wasn't a soft landing...

 **Me** \- Oh, well, i'm sorry for not being bouncy... Now can you please get off me? You're hurting my back...

 **Nep** \- Ops, my bad...

 **Me** \- Thanks, much better, but now he's running away with the twins!

 **Trick** \- HAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!

 **Blanc** \- Maybe he won't, but i just did...

 **Trick** \- Darn...

*Cutscene of Blanc beating the shit out of CFW Trick* - censored for your own good

 **Me** \- Ow, that's really violent... Even for my standards... I would feel sorry for him, if he didn't tried to lewd the lolis!

 **Nep** \- Yeah, she looks pretty mad for that!

 **Me** \- I'm pretty sure she'll need some more time to calm down, wanna go get some lowee pudding?

 **Nep** \- Yeah, sure!

 **Ram** \- Count me in!

 **Rom** \- I want pudding too...

 **Me** \- First cup's on me!

 **Nep, Rom, Ram** \- Yaaay!

The moral is: don't lewd lolis, or she will find you, and she'll kill you.


	10. Spooktober is here too!

**Nep** \- *doot* *doot*

 **Me** \- Aaah, you spooked me! I was sleeping so well...

 **Nep** \- 2Spoopy4U!

 **Me** \- Anyway, what's up with that dress?

 **Nep** \- Isn't that obvious? It's a skeleton dress!

 **Me** \- Well thanks, that's really helpful... I wanted to know why did you put it on in the first place!

 **Nep** \- For the candies, duuuh! Tonight we're gonna spook people and get sweets for that! The others will come too...

 **Me** \- Oh, so you got halloween here as well? Cool, i wanna come too! But... i don't have a costume...

 **Nep** \- Guess what?

 **Me** \- You got one for me?

 **Nep** \- Nope, we're gonna grind in dungeons to get some! Seriously, who do you think i am?

 **Me** \- Yeah, sorry... I'm too used to my world's stereotypes...

 **Nep** \- No worries, that happens... Anyway, shall we go?

 **Me** \- *yawn* But i just woke up Neppy!

 **Nep** \- You sounded a bit like Ploot...

 **Me** \- Yeah, i totally did... Let's go before i die again in the bed... I can already feel it calling for me! Goodbye my fluffy love... We shall meet again tonight!

 **Nep** \- And for another episode of "Love with beds" we-

And so we headed to the dungeon:

 **Nep** \- ...Dammit!

 **Me** \- I like how you waited 30 minutes to speak after you blocked yourself in my room... I was starting to feel uncomfortable...

 **Nep** \- Let's just go start a genocide in here... We want to get over with this quick, don't we?

 **Me** \- Sure, whatever... ... ... I got first blood...

 **Nep** \- No, it was me!

 **Me** \- No, me!

 **Nep** \- NO, ME!

 **Me** \- NO ME!

 **Nep** \- AAAAAAAA!

 **Me** \- AAAAAAAA- Very well! You win... But i'll kill more than you!

 **Nep** \- I wanna see you trying...

We then got the costume after a bit of grinding:

 **Me** \- Well, actually we got costumes for everyone...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, but it's fine! Since they'll come with us we can give them the extra costumes...

 **Me** \- And make sure that everyone goes around as a spooky and scary skeleton punishing people that don't drink enough milk?

 **Nep** \- Sounds like fun, let's do it!

 **Me** \- Okay! Then let's go tell them!

Everyone agreed and we met that night in front of the basilicom

 **Noire** \- Hey vert, why your costume is so revealing?

 **Vert** \- Well... I tried to put on the one that Neptune gave me, but i... didn't quite fit in it...

 **Blanc** \- *growl*

 **Me** \- Blanc don't worry too much about thaaa- *stare*... Anyway, let's go hunt candies, i need some sugar power...

 **Blanc** \- I'm gonna kill you one day, just you wait!

 **Nep** \- I love the way you think! Let's hurry and get as much as we can!

 **IF** \- And there they go... Faster than the light itself...

 **Compa** \- Leo and Nep-Nep really get along, don't they?

 **Noire** \- Well, i think it's because they kinda share the same personality...

 **IF** \- Yeah, they like to act stupid in an intelligent way...

 **Me** \- You mean we acdum?

 **IF** \- Yeah! Wait, how did you...

 **Nep** \- Donacdum! Hurry up, or we'll lose the best candies!

 **Me** \- Wait for me!

Later that night, after the "raid":

 **Me** \- Aaah, i wanna see how many candies we got!

 **Nep** \- No wait, the last one's there!

 **Me** \- Oh, i thought it was an abandoned house... Guess i was wrong!

 **Nep** \- I bet you're not brave enough to get inside...

 **Me** \- *from inside* Sorry, what were you saying? I couldn't hear you, the walls here are thick...

 **Nep** \- Nepu! Wait for me!

So we started exploring the abandoned house until...

 **Me** \- Huh? What's happening?

 **Nep** \- Oh, no... Random encounters...

 **Me** \- Really? Are we gonna fight through a horde of annoying bats?

 **Nep** \- Well there are not just bats, but...

 **Me** \- But?

 **Nep** \- ... But they have bats too...

 **Me** \- I knew it!

 **Annoying monster** \- guuh!

*Pew*

 **Annoying monster** \- uwaaargh...

\- you won -

5 seconds later

*Random enemy sounds*

*Fighting sounds*

*Victory screen sounds*

Repeat a lot

 **Me** \- Why there is so many?!

 **Nep** \- He he he, you're just mad because i killed more.

 **Me** \- Hey, an item! That's a monster repellent!

 **Nep** \- There is something written on it.

 **Me** \- *reads* Doesn't work in closed spaces... Oh come on! This thing is useless!

 **Nep** \- I think we explored it all...

 **Me** \- No, wait, there is still more...

And as i entered a room i got surprised by someone

 **Peachy** \- Bu!

 **Me** \- Aaaaaah! Oh... It's just... Peachy...

 **Nep and Peachy** \- Ahahahhaha! You should have seen yourself!

 **Me** \- Shut up! That's not fun! It's only fun when it's someone else the one getting pranked!

 **Nep** \- Oh, come on! It's just a prank bro!

 **Me** \- Ugh! Fine! Let's head back home!

And so we came back home and ate candies with everyone else

 **Me** \- Ugh, i never thought i would say this, but too much sugar! I gotta keep them for later...

 **Nep** \- Normally i would bully you for refusing to eat sweets... But i'm full too, so it's fine... Wow, feels strange to say that!

 **Me** \- I know right?

 **Noire** \- You guys eat too much sweets, you'll regret it one day...

 **Nep** \- Nah, we were made to resist the effects of the sweetest of all sweets!

 **Me** \- Yeah, we're immune to diabetes and fat!

 **Noire** \- It doesn't work like that!

 **Me** and Nep - Yes it does!

 **Uni** \- Sis, it's useless, and you know that...

 **Me** \- We have the protagonist's protection effect! Nothing too bad can happen to the two of us, right Nep?

 **Nep** \- Yup, provided we're not under the effects of murphy's law nothing bad will happen to us...

 **Noire** \- Murphy's law is not a debuff, it's a law!

 **Me** \- Details...

 **Noire** \- That's not... Fine! But don't say i didn't warn you if something bad happens!

...

That's it... End of the chapter...

...

Why are you still reading?

...

Just wait until the new one gets out, okay? Bye bye!


	11. Do you wanna see a magic trick?

**Me** \- Huh? Did someone slammed a door? Oooh, i bet they're coming for me!

 **Nep** \- *in the distance* Somebody once told me, this was the right door! *door slam* But it seems like it was just the wrong one... *Footsteps* maybe this one... *door slam* it's the right one!

 **Me** \- How did you even had problems figuring out which room i was in?

 **Nep** \- I forgot...

 **Me** \- YOU LIVE IN HERE!

 **Nep** \- Well there is no need to be so mean at me...

 **Me** \- Anyway, what do you need?

 **Nep** \- We're going to Hogw...

 **Me** \- Copyright!

 **Nep** \- You're going to learn magic!

 **Me** \- Really?

 **Nep** \- Yep, Histy will bring us in a wizard school for a quest, but after that we can ask someone there to teach you some basic stuff!

 **Me** \- Where do i sign in?

 **Nep** \- You don't have to sign in! You'll be forced to go there! With me!

 **Me** \- Oh... Great!

 **Nep** \- You don't have a choice, so get ready up for work fast...

 **Me** \- Fine!

Later, at the school:

 **Me** \- So this is the school huh? That's a pretty building...

 **Nep** \- You like buildings?

 **Me** \- How else am i supposed to get inspirations for sandbox games? I hate to set my base into a cube!

 **Nep** \- You got a fair point...

 **Me** \- Anyway, let's go see what's the problem...

 **Teacher** \- Ok, so our problem is that there are too many monsters coming from the underground... You must go and see what's happening down there.

 **Nep** \- Classic...

 **Me** \- I sense a boss battle...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, mee too...

 **Teacher** \- How do you know?

 **Me** \- When you have played enough games like me it's normal!

 **Nep** \- You get used to it...

 **Me** \- Yup.

 **Teacher** \- Alright...

 **Me** \- In russia monsters hunt you!

 **Nep** \- What's russia?

 **Me** \- Another nation of my world... We got plenty of them, but this one is one of the biggest...

 **Nep** \- Alright...

 **Me** \- Welp, grinding time?

 **Nep** \- Let's go then!

And so we got to the first level of the dungeon:

 **Teacher** \- Oh, another thing! This school has over ten underground levels and there is no elevator... Good luck!

 **Me** \- No wait, what does that mea-

*Door closes*

 **Nep** \- Nepu! We gotta walk! This'll be tiring...

And so some hours have passed as we slayed thousands of monsters on our way to the bottom:

 **Nep** \- I'm getting kinda hungry...

 **Me** \- We ate all of the pudding that i brought...

 **Nep** \- Let's call Nepgear, i still have some battery left in my N-Gear... (Yes, i started RB2)

 **Me** \- N-Gear... Nepgear... Was it her invention?

 **Nep** \- No, but Histy gave it to her first.

 **Me** \- Oh... Alright.

 **Nep** \- Let's call her!

* * * Connecting * * *

 **Nep Jr** \- Yes?

 **Nep** \- Hi sis, we kinda need your help.

 **Nep Jr** \- What happened?

 **Me** \- We haven't brought with us enough supplies... Can you come with us?

 **Nep Jr** \- I'm sorry, i can't right now, i'm kinda busy... Is it alright if i send IF and Compa instead?

 **Nep** \- Yeah, sure, it'll be alright!

 **IF** \- Where are you two?

 **Nep** \- Oh, hi Iffy!

 **Me** \- We're in the underground school at the seventh floor...

 **Compa** \- We're coming as fast as we can!

 **IF** \- Give us an hour or so and we'll be there.

 **Me** \- Let's meet at the stairs, alright?

 **IF** \- Ok, let's meet at the stairs then... See you later!

*Closed call*

 **Me** \- Alright, what do we do in the meantime?

 **Nep** \- Let's go take a nap at the stairs...

 **Me** \- Sounds good to me!

And after an hour of napping they came and we resumed the adventure with them...

 **Me** \- The tougher ones are showing up... That must mean we're close to the boss!

 **Nep** \- At least we farmed many XPs with all those fights!

 **Me** \- Yeah, i leveled up so much that i think i unlocked something...

 **IF** \- Check that out! It may be useful!

 **Me** \- Ok... Skill name is Inspire. The description says it can revive an ally in a 9 meter range up to 3 times per person with 10% of the total HP... Heh, that's pretty good, but we already have an healer so...

 **IF** \- Anything else?

 **Me** \- A passive buff of 10% to everyone's speed

 **Nep** \- Good.

A bit later...

 **Nep** \- Oh, hey look, a chest!

 **Me** \- I'm adventuring with 3 girls... Please tell me which one you mean...

 **Nep** \- The lootable one over there, you pervert...

 **Me** \- Oh alright, i'll go open it!

 **IF** \- No wait, don't open it, it's a...

*Opens chest*

 **IF** \- ... trap...

A strange gas got out of the chest

 **Me** \- Cool, that's a trap! No wait... Dammit, that's a trap! *Cough*

 **Compa** \- Leo, are you alright?

 **Me** \- I feel strange... That was not poison! I think... What's happening around here? Why is everything so colorful? I didn't put on a rainbow filter on my hud...

 **Nep** \- Are you having hallucinations?

 **Me** \- It's either that or a dragon is right there... Argh, my head! Everything is like spinning around... And transforming...

 **Compa** \- I guess that gas was a bit... outdated... Don't worry you'll be fine, the effect will eventually wear off!

After some time and chat...

 **Me** \- I am a C!

 **Nep** \- No you're not... It's just that gas effect...

 **Me** \- I C...

 **Nep** \- A man of culture i have to say...

 **Me** \- Anyway, i feel better already... It's time to b-b-b-battle!

 **IF** \- What was that?

 **Me** \- Just another shitty reference...

 **Nep** \- Chill with the words... You're not Blanc!

 **Me** \- I know, i know...

So we resumed the exploration and eventually reached the final level of the dungeon...

 **Me** \- Alright, another level! But i feel like it's the last...

 **Nep** \- Because the narrator said so?

 **IF** \- Stop breaking the 4th wall Nep!

 **Me** \- No... That's because there is a boss right in front of us... Check the minimap!

 **Compa** \- He's right, there is a big monster moving in this direction!

 **Nep** \- We're just gonna have to hit it hard enough, right?

 **Me** \- There it is!

*Roar!*

 **Me** \- Really? It's a giant disk? And it's spawning the monsters we killed?

 **Nep** \- Yay! I'll finally get the chance to shatter a disk!

The battle started and we attacked first with some base attacks for a few turns, while nep got hit by every single attack... So she got KOed (KOed sounds cooler than fainted)...

 **Nep** \- Aaah!

 **Me** \- Let's try out the new skill... Get the fuck up!

 **Nep** \- Thanks!

 **Me** \- What?

 **Nep** \- Well, you still revived me after all...

 **Me** \- Anyway, we're not dealing enough damage! We gotta use some skills to get his guard down fast!

 **Nep** \- Nah, let's just spam exe drives.

 **Me** \- Alright, that'll hurt too...

After 30 seconds of exe attacks:

 **Nep** \- Ooops, he's dead.

 **Me** \- Not a big surprise!

 **Nep** \- Alright, since we're done we could ask that teacher for...

 **Me** \- Yeah, let's go ask!

...

 **Teacher** \- So you wanna use magic huh?

 **Me** \- Yup!

 **Teacher** \- Here, take this flower.

 **Me** \- Okay...

 **Teacher** \- Now raise your hand.

 **Me** \- Like this?

 **Teacher** \- Yeah, now quickly move it forward.

 **Me** \- *snap* Woah, this is so cool! A fireball!

 **Teacher** \- Yes, you can use magic with these kind of objects, but there are also some spells you can do without anything, it's just really hard to learn, we're talking about years of pratice, not for everyone...

 **Me** \- I think i'll stick with the flower.

 **Teacher** \- i guessed so.

 **Me** \- Well, thank you!

 **Teacher** \- I hope we can meet again in the future, until then, farewell.

 **Me** \- See you next time!

And so we returned to the basilicom

 **Histy** \- It took way longer than what i expected, what happened? Are you guys alright?

We explained everything to Histy

 **Histy** \- I see... It took longer because the dungeon was big... I'm really sorry for the inconvenience... Nice work!

 **Nep** \- We did a really good job, didn't we? We definitively deserve pudding!

 **Histy** \- Yes, you are free to eat as many pudding as you like today, you earned it!

 **Nep** \- Nep vs pudding, the ultimate challenge begins!

 **Me** \- I think i'll go rest...

 **Nep** \- No, you're eating with me!

 **Me** \- Well, if you really insist...

 **Nep Jr** \- I guess we could invite the others for a pudding party...

 **Histy** \- It's a good idea...

And so we passed the rest of the day eating pudding and resting. It was nice to pass some time with everyone there, they're a nice group, funny and happy, their presence make me feel good... Something i rarely experienced back in my world!

And yet i have the feeling there is still someone that is missing something...


	12. Ho Ho Ho?

After about two months (because... Yes?) not much has changed...

 **Me** \- *Yawn* Wait... No one woke me up today... And there isn't a single noise in the basilicom... Oh well, that's strange, am i still dreaming? *Pinch* Ouch, nope i'm not!

I got up and saw the white land behind the window...

 **Me** \- Huh? Snow? Did i fell asleep in Lowee? That would explain why it is so calm today. It's like Christmas morning ... ... ... What the hell am i doing in Lowee? Wasn't i in Planeptune...

So i started roaming around searching for some kind of life form...

 **Me** \- Wow, there is literally no one in here... Maybe it's too late and i missed them?

The main door opened

 **Internal me** \- Ah, so i wasn't in lowee...

 **Nep** \- Wooah! That's really cold! I forgot my coat inside, gimmie a sec... Oh hey Leo, why didn't you came with us?

 **Me** \- I was sleeping.

 **Nep** \- Didn't Peachy woke you up?

 **Me** \- That was yesterday Nep, and it still kinda hurts if you ask me.

 **Nep** \- Oh well, you're awake anyway, so you're not allowed to go to sleep now!

 **Me** \- Alright, let me get dressed!

 **Nep** \- Yeah, but be quick 'kay?

 **Me** \- As fast as i can!

So i dressed up and we ran out in the snow:

 **Me** \- I'm gonna do snow angels!

 **Nep** \- Really? Well i'm gonna start Snow Wars episode 2, wanna be on the cold side with me, Peachy and Plutia, or on the warm side with Nepgear and Iffy?

 **Me** \- Huh? I think i'll pick the warm side, so it's gonna be a perfectly balanced war... As all things should be!

We then built 2 forts (no, they weren't blu or red, they were just snow...)

 **Iffy** \- We're gonna crush them ok guys?

 **Me** \- *insert pirate scream*

 **Nep Jr** \- We're gonna have some nice fun! I think... I hope...

5 minutes later...

 **Me** \- War... War never changes... Building two forts in front of each other ain't the greatest of the plans tho...

 **Iffy** \- Come help us instead of talking!

 **Me** \- Snowbaaall! Get down!

 **Iffy** \- They're wrecking us, we gotta do something about it...

 **Nep Jr-** Yeah, we definitively have to... I don't wanna lose to Plutia again, last time it wasn't pleasant...

 **Me** \- We're not gonna lose! I won't allow it!

We lost anyway...

 **Plutia** \- Hehehehehe, i'm gonna have so much fun!

 **Me** \- oh no... Heeelp!

 **Nep** \- Plutia no!

 **Plutia** \- Plutia yes!

The three of us - NOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Nep** \- *pulls down a curtain* Don't let your kids watch it! This includes Peachy too... Let's go away before it's too late... Want some pudding?

 **Peachy** \- I want yours...

 **Nep** \- Sure, whatever...

Some time later, inside:

 **Plutia** \- Aaah, torture and snow! The best kind of entertainment!

 **Nep** \- I think you've gone too far this time... I mean, just look at them!

The three tortured us were shaking in fear and pain

 **Nep Jr** \- N-no m-more...

 **Iffy** \- Uuuh... This brought back some memories... Traumatizing ones...

 **Me** \- Alright, let's add a new page to my invisible diary... Dear diary, i have recently been shown what is real pain... Sincerely yours, Leo. Now i may return to what was on today's schedule: suffer...

 **Histy** \- Hey, can you make some room in that schedule for a quest? It's kind of urgent too...

 **Nep** \- Urgent?

 **Histy** \- Yes, and i need help from you all...

 **Nep** \- Tell us more about that...

 **Histy** \- A giant monster stole all of the gifts... The problems are two: one is that people really care about Christmas gifts, so-

 **Me** \- Wait, Christmas gifts? What day is it today?

 **Nep** \- It's the eve... How did you not know?

 **Me** \- Well i didn't ask...

 **Nep** \- Alright, let's just ignore the fact that you didn't know what day it is...

 **Histy** \- So, as i was saying we gotta help them and get the presents back... Basically find the monster, get the stolen goods, return the gifts... Oh, that monster has also beaten our army, so it's a quite strong one... All i can do now is wish you guys the best of the luck!

 **Me** \- Let's find him... Mission Santa Claus, start! I want to bring with me some cookies and milk though...

 **Nep** \- Why?

 **Me** \- How am i supposed to get into the spirit of the mission without them?

 **Nep** \- Oh... I'll bring some too then!

So we visited the monster cave (wow, so original!) and started searching for it... It didn't took long to find:

 **Me** \- There he is! He's a big one!

 **Monster** \- Where's my cookies and milk? Roaaar!

 **Me** \- Wait, you want cookies and milk?

 **Monster** \- Well actually yes, i'm kinda hungry...

 **Me** \- Don't worry, i brought some!

 **Nep** \- Woah, how did you know that?

 **Me** \- Actually i didn't know that, it was my sixth sense!

 **Monster** \- *shrink to human size* Can i have them?

 **Me** \- Sure, it's all yours!

 **Nep** \- So you basically used writer's cheats to skip the battle...

 **Me** \- Pretty much... Hey, he looks harmless now, can we invite him?

 **Nep** \- But... He's our enemy, he stole the gifts!

 **Monster** \- Oh, you mean those? You can have them, i don't care about that...

 **Me** \- See? You just need to ask sometimes...

 **Nep** \- Alright, but if it breaks something it's gonna be your fault...

 **Me** \- Okay!

We then gave back all the gifts and returned to the basilicom:

 **Me** \- Hey Histy we did it! We also brought someone with us!

 **Histy** \- Who is it?

 **Me** \- The monster who stole the gifts, he helped us giving them back.

 **Histy** \- Hmm... It's alright then, i guess...

 **Compa** \- We can always add a seat for dinner, it's not a problem...

And so we passed a nice eve with everyone and the day after we exchanged gifts... I won't go into details, that would need a lot of time and writing... Let's just say that we all had a good time, alright?

Merry Christmas


	13. Stop! Eggplant time!

Iffy - Hey you, wake up we have work to do...

Me - Why so serious?

Iffy - Because that's a lot of work... The good news though? You'll make Histy proud of you!

Me - Alright, but what's so important that can't be done later? Ouch, stop pulling me!

Iffy - The reason is that it's a quest with a limited time requirement... Also i thought you could use some more credits to buy better stuff... You're running around with low tier equipment after all...

Me - Heh, thanks for thinking about me, but i'm-

Iffy - Shut up and get ready.

Me - Yes sir... I mean miss! Oh hey Nepgear, good morning!

Nepugia - Huh? You just thought i was Nepgear, right?

Me - ... Yeah?

Nepugia - Well, too bad it was me, NEPUGIA! HAHAHAHA!

She then ran outside while laughing...

Me - What was that?

Nep - Oh, her name's Nepugia. She comes visit us sometimes and do something like this everytime someone calls her like my sister... She's complicated...

The real Nepgear then came out of her room

Nep Jr - Did someone just called me?

Iffy - It was just Nepugia, she's out now...

Nep Jr - Alright...

Iffy - Oh wait, you should come with us, the eggplant quest is on for this morning...

Nep Jr - Okay, five minutes and i'm ready!

Nep - I'm not coming, no matter what...

Me - Eggplant quest?

Iffy - You'll know when you're there...

We then came to the guild to accept the quest and departed to the planeptune's eggplant fields... The best thing about them is that they're not illegal! (I think)

Iffy - Alright, we're here!

Me - So... What brings us to a field full of eggplants? And why is Nep here too? Doesn't she hate eggplants? And why are there many other people waiting here?

Iffy - This is the quest place, i forced her to come with us, yes she does and they're here for the quest too.

Me - Thanks.

I then heard someone playing the bagpipes in the distance

Me - It's on!

I grabbed a bagpipes out of nowhere

Iffy - Where did you- OW! My ears!

*Really bad scottish music (noises) plays*

IF then took the bagpipes from me

Me - Hah, nailed it!

Iffy - Are you drunk or something? Here, you can't have it back!

A bird fell from the sky

Iffy - It's painful to hear, you know?

Me - I guess you could call this "bad pipes" then...

Iffy - No.

Me - And i am a super pro at this!

Iffy - And no!

I took the bird from the ground and put it on my shoulder

Me - Fine, i'll take this bird as my companion.

Iffy - Stop making so many references!

Me - Nope! Oh, may i know what we have to do for the quest?

Iffy - We have to kill eggplants.

Me - What?

Iffy - You heard me right, and we're gonna get payed for our number of kills, so you better do your best.

Me - Rip and tear?

Iffy - Until it's do... Goddamit, you're converting me!

Me - He he he...

As we were chatting a person with a hood got on the roof of the farmer's house and started talking with a megaphone:

Misterious girl - Attention everyone! The quest starts about... now! Are you ready?

Everyone - YES!

The eggplants that were hanging on the plants then started to grow limbs and... weapons?

Me - Wait wait, what? So even eggplants get new weapons and New Weapons Soldier still doesn't have a new rocket launcher? That's unfair!

Nep - Many things are unfair, but i don't know what you're talking about...

Me - Eh... Let's just turn them into a fine eggplant pulp...

Nep - Meh... I'm not really a fan of that idea... There would be a strong smell of eggplants afterwards, and i don't like that!

Me - You can slice them too, that wasn't really what i meant by that...

Nep - Still got the bad smell...

Me - Ugh... Let's just get over with this quickly...

Nep - I like that idea, let's do this!

After a while of eggplant slashing:

Nep - Ah, my nepu senses are tingling!

Me - Are you sure that it's not the smell?

Nep - Yeah, that's not the eggplants. I think... Anyway i have a bad feeling...

Me - Well that's something to be worried about... You're a protagonist after all...

Arfoire - Yeah, good way to spoil the surprise...

Me - Good day to you too! But i miss the name uhm... Miss...

Arfoire - Glad you asked, i am Ar-

Nep - She's Unfair and she's the villain... She's also really old, so you might want to say something that doesn't hurt her feelings...

Compa - I think it was something more like Arfear...

Arfoire - I can do presentations on my own, expecially when you all get my name wrong! Which is Arfoire by the way...

Me - But villains don't have feelings!

Arfoire - Super villains do though...

Nep - You're not a super villain...

Arfoire - Oh well, excuse me! I'm evil, i have powers, i have minions and i have a complicated story... I can be classified as super villain for sure!

Nep - Oh yeah, i forgot that you never succeed in your plans too... Yeah, super villain indeed, sorry...

Me - Wait, did you tried to destroy or conquest the world too?

Arfoire - Yes i did.

Me - Then yeah, you have all the things in order to be a super villain...

Arfoire - Ahahahaha! 1-0 Neptune! Now prepare to face my eggplant monsters! Again!

Me - Oooh, she has an evil laugh too? Wow, so evil!

Nep - She probably pratices her laugh everyday in front of a mirror...

Arfoire - Gaaah! You have no idea about what i do at home!

Me - Wait, is that a yes?

Arfoire - ... Shut up!

Nep - Oh my god, she does! Hahahaha!

Nep Jr - Hey Neptune, aren't you being a bit too harsh to her?

*Radio noises* - Is this thing on?

Arfoire - Warechu, what is it?

Warechu - They are literally burning you... Do we have to pass to plan B?

Arfoire - I would be glad to...

Me - May i ask what's plan B about?

Arfoire - I'm gonna do more than just tell you... Watch this!

Me - Oooh, i have a bad feeling about this!

Arfoire - BIRD HEADS FOR EVERYONE!

She then transformed the head of everyone near in a bird head...

Me - Aaaah! Wait, i'm not dead? I live! With a grotesque robin head, it's horrible, tweet!

Iffy - I HAVE AN OWL HEAD! AAAAAH!

Nep Jr - Eagle head! Eagle head!

Compa - My head! a dove head?

Me - Hey Nep, what about your parrot head?

Nep - Hey Nep, what about your parrot head?

Me - Well, i expected that...

Arfoire - If you defeat me, i will turn everyone back to normal.

Me - Guess stopping you it's up to me then, tweet!

Arfoire - I wanna see you trying...

She then threw some bread on the ground...

Me - Uuuh Bre... No! But... No! Must... Think... About... Chocolate! Yeah! Let us fight now, tweet!

Arfoire - With pleasure.

*Boss theme starts*

Me - Myself! I choose you! Tweet!

Arfoire - Monster disk time!

Me - Myself, use leg shot, tweet! *Pew*

Arfoire - Ha, your bullets won't do much against me!

Me - That's why i'll use more than one bullet, tweet... Did you really expect me to shoot you once?

Arfoire - Well... Your logic is not wrong... Bring it on! Again! But fight my monsters first...

Me - They are already dead...

Arfoire - What?

The monsters then exploded in a lot of shiny cubes, like all dead monsters...

Arfoire - Dammit! Retreat! I will fight you another day, just you wait!

*The sound of heads turning back to normal*

Nep - Ah, finally my good old face is back!

Me - Huh? Old? How much old?

Nep - That's not something you should be asking a lady!

As IF and i heard that, we both covered a small laugh

Nep - What?

Me and Iffy - Nothing...

Nep - Hmmm... *Stare*

Nep then let out that cute, old and classic growl

Me - What's that Nep Nep, you're starving?

Nep - *nod*

Me - Yeah, i'm hungry too... Let's go eat some bread cru... I mean pudding! Pudding!

Compa - I'm gonna make my special one!l

We then returned back to the basilicom

Me - Hey nep!

Nep - Yeah?

Me - I just thought about a pun, wanna hear it?

Nep - You'll have to hear mine too after that.

Me - Sure! So, why doesn't a dogoo stop in front of a red traffic light?

Nep - Uh... I dunno...

Me - He can't, because he has to goo somewhere...

Nep - Ayyy!

Me - Ayyy!

Nep - Alright, so what does a refrigerator do in a desert?

Me - Uhm... It refrigerates?

Nep - He's running away from older jokes...

Both - Ayyy!

Me - I guess we could say that pun was godlike...

Both - *wheeze*

Iffy - Stop... Really...

Nep - Oh come on Iffy, you're too serious...

Iffy - No.

Me - Come ooon, you know you like them...

Iffy - Nope!

Nep - Are you suuure?

Iffy - Yes, i am.

Me - Nep, she's sure about it! What do we do?

Nep - Uhmm... Ask her more?

*Roundabout starts playing*

To be continued

(pretend there is an arrow here since i just can't draw one)

I gotta admit this chapter was both strange and fun to write... Welp, see you on the next one, hopefully it will be worth the w̶e̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ wait!


	14. Cleaning time! (Not really)

**Histy** \- Uhm... Good morning, could you wake up please?

 **Me** \- Well, if you ask me like that... No wait, i should be asleep! Dammit, wasted flag!

 **Histy** \- Alright, i'll pretend i didn't hear that... Since you're already awake, do you mind helping me out too?

 **Me** \- Sure thing Histy! Everything for my favourite book, which by the way i like even more than Harr-wait, what do we need to do?

 **Histy** \- Remember how you and Peachy were running around yesterday?

 **Me** \- Mhm?

 **Histy** \- And remember how then Neptune joined too?

 **Me** \- Mhm?

 **Histy** \- Do you remember what happened next, right?

 **Me** \- Yeah, but she stole my console!

 **Histy** \- No buts! Everything now is a mess because of you three, so i sent Neptune and Peachy to buy the stuff we need for repairs, meanwhile we all are gonna clean up the basilicom... Priests aren't slaves after all...

 **Me** \- Fair enough...

I wore my anti-dust bandana and i opened the window:

 **Me** \- Clean up time!

 **Nep Jr** \- Was that a reference of some sort?

 **Me** \- Actually... It's becoming really hard to tell what's not a reference anymore...

 **Nep Jr** \- Shouldn't we do something about that?

 **Me** \- Mhm... Nah!

 **Histy** \- We should start now or we won't get anything done for this evening...

 **Me** \- Wait why for this evening?

 **Histy** \- That's because Neptune invited some of her friends... For this evening... And i'm pretty sure you don't know a lot of them too...

 **Me** \- Cool! No, wait, that means i'll have to socialize... Ugh, i'll see what i can do...

 **Histy** \- Great! Now let's start cleaning before we forget... Again...

After an hour or so Neptune and Peachy came back: in the meantime Plutia woke up on it's own (No one dares to wake her up, so we just let her sleep how much she wants) and started helping us...

 **Nep** \- We're baaack! And we got lots of pudding!

 **Me** \- Heh, i'm starting to like this running gag... Wait, some of the pudding have something different wrote on it, instead of "Nep's"... It spells... "Gag"? What?

The pudding then transformed into a robot and ran away... Some other puddings did it too...

Everyone stared at them fleeing:

 **Me** \- ... What was that?

 **Nep** \- I don't even... Ah, forget it...

 **Me** \- I guess lame puns require lame events to be effective...

 **Narrator's voice** \- Oh shut up...

 **Me** \- See?

Normal footage of the day may resume now... We shall focus on some random chats.

 **Nep** \- Hey, since we have to clean everything we could start from the rooms!

 **Me** \- Mhm... That's a pretty good idea! f we start from our rooms we can then go in there when we wait for the rest to dry!

 **Nep** \- Uh, that wasn't the reason but okay!

 **Me** \- Then tell me what was it, i'm curious now!

 **Nep** \- Well, i wanted to check for anything lewd in your room in particular.

 **Me** \- What? Why?

 **Nep** \- So that i may make fun of it, like a good girl! Heh, i bet you're scared because there are dirty magazines hidden under the bed... Am i riiight?

 **Me** \- But Neptune, i don't have dirty magazines in my room...

 **Nep** \- Lies, every male has some porn in their room somewhere!

 **Me** \- Wrong, i don't need them... Not when i have incognito mode!

 **Nep** \- Good point... Dammit, and i thought my plan was fail proof!

 **Me** \- If you want to get me embarassed you're gonna have a really hard time... just to let you know, i lurk on r/animemes in public...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, so?

 **Me** \- Without censoring the content tagged as NSFW.

 **Nep** \- *gasp* Right this way sir! Wait, why did i said that?

 **Me** \- I dunno, let's just resume cleaning now. I don't want Histy to get mad at me too.

 **Nep** \- Eh, you get used to it...

 **Me** \- But i don't want to!

And so we started cleaning again

 **Me** \- Anyway... Have you ever had a really strange dream? The kind that you do not easily forget about when you wake up?

 **Nep** \- Uhm... I think i had one... Yes, yes i had one. Why do you ask me?

 **Me** \- I had one just yesterday, it involved us all having bird heads... And various other things... And it felt pretty real too!

 **Nep** \- Okay, now this scene just became a cheap sitcom one... Welp, i can be sure it was a dream because i would remember having a bird head...

 **Me** \- That would explain those little unexplainable events happening...

 **Nep** \- Well, mine was about me being made of pudding... And then being chased by myself... Yeah, it felt pretty awkward...

 **Me** \- Wow, you must really love pudding... To dream about it too...

 **Nep** \- Pudding is love, pudding is life... You should know that already.

 **Me** \- Well yeah, pudding tastes nice, expecially Compa's, it tastes fantastic... But i will always be devote to chocolate!

 **Nep** \- And i expected nothing less from you. Oh, pass me that bottle, the one on the right.

 **Me** \- Here.

 **Nep** \- Thanks.

 **Me** \- ...

 **Nep** \- ...

We then didn't spoke a word for about 5 minutes

 **Me** \- Okay... This silence is becoming rather embarassing...

 **Nep** \- That's exactly what i was thinking...

 **Me** \- How do we fix that?

 **Nep** \- I have no idea...

 **Me** \- Oh wait, i might have one! What do you think of yanderes?

 **Nep** \- Huh?

 **Me** \- Sorry, that was a strange thing to ask...

 **Nep** \- No, it's alright... But why do you ask?

 **Me** \- Well there is people that like them... And i don't... So i wanted to know, if you did like them, why...

 **Nep** \- Well, i don't like them... Mainly because i would rather have my friends alive instead...

 **Me** \- Yeah, me too... I'm against friendly fire... I mean why would you kill the person? Why not just tell them to not interfere with you?

 **Nep** \- I guess they just enjoy killing innocents... I mean, it can't even be for the sake of a challenge, what do you expect a normal person would do? Fight back?

 **Me** \- Mhm... Maybe they get turned on by blood?

 **Nep** \- Or maybe it's something similar to what we feel when we go berserk on shooters... Even if in that case it appliess just to fair fights...

 **Me** \- Maybe... *sniff* maybe... I've yet to meet one that has experienced being a yandere and can explain it to me.

 **Nep** \- Same here.

We then continued talking and working, and Histy was really happy to see Neptune do something productive for once...

Eventually the evening came and with it the time to make new friends:

*Ding dong*

 **Me** \- Aaand there we go... Round one, start...

 **Nep** \- Why do you not like knowing new people now? You had no problems with us...

 **Me** \- Yeah, but you guys already saved my life when we did presentations... That was a bit different...

 **Nep** \- Are you saying that you have to break all of your bones to know someone else?

 **Me** \- UUUGHH! You know what i mean!

The first guest that arrived was Red

 **Me** \- Hey, nice to meet you, i'm Leo!

 **Red** \- I don't like you.

 **Nep** \- Her name is Red...

 **Me** \- I don't like me neither, but here we are, might as well enjoy it... May i know at least the reason?

 **Red** \- You're a male.

 **Me** \- I'm a... Wait... What does me having a penis have to do with being friends?

 **Red** \- I dunno, it just does...

 **Me** \- That's not a valid reason!

 **Red** \- I never needed it to be...

*Ding dong*

 **Me** \- Ah, let's try someone else...

 **Red** \- *mumble* Weirdo...

 **Me** \- I heard you!

I gently opened the door...

 **Nepgya** \- Nepgya says hello!

 **Me** \- And Leo greets back, you are welcome in here!

 **Nepgya** \- Thank you!

 **Red** \- Wah! You're trying to steal my wifey!

 **Me** \- ... What?

 **Red** \- Yes, you are, don't try to deny it!

 **Nepgya** \- You guys don't need to fight for me, please!

 **Me** \- Uhm... I think you're getting it all wrong... I know it's true that she's attractive and all, but i am not interested in having a girlfriend at all right now... Sorry Nepgya...

 **Red** \- That is totally lame... Why?

 **Me** \- Are you joking? Having a girlfriend requires too much effort and responsibility for my tastes!

 **Red** \- That's even more lame!

 **Me** \- Okay, can you stop that please? It's getting kinda annoying.

 **Red** \- Alright, but you're still lame.

 **Me** \- I know, i know...

*Ding dong*

 **Me** \- Coming!

 **Iffy** \- Thanks!

 **Me** \- Hey Iffy, how are you doing?

 **Iffy** \- Yeah... Don't call me like that...

 **Me** \- Well, the other option was Leaffy so...

 **Iffy** \- Yeah... Iffy sounds better... *mumbling* this is so embarassing...

 **Me** \- What?

 **Iffy** \- Nothing!

 **Compa** \- I am here too!

 **Me** \- Woah! When did you appear?

 **Compa** \- I just arrived here! Hehehe...

 **Me** \- Oh, i didn't see you coming... Come in too!

 **Compa** \- I think Leaffy sounds cute though!

 **Leaffy** \- *blush* Not you too Compa!

 **Nep** \- Heeey Leaffy!

 **Leaffy** \- Stooop... Please...

 **Me** \- Yeah, but Iffy still sounds better... That counts for you too writer!

 **Narrator's voice** \- Yeah, yeah, whatever... *Mumbling* party popper...

 **Iffy** \- Thank you.

Then some more people came and we had fun all the night... With stuff like playing party games on the nepstation, or eating pudding until someone feels sick, playing hide and seek... no, seriously, what were you thinking?

May i be able to write the next ones faster... See ya pervs!


	15. Daily routine

You may have noticed that when i do chapters it's not usually a day after day story... They're particular days (some chapters are still chained by though). But here is the question: What happens on normal days?

I think it's about time i write about this...

So the day starts with waking up obviously... If it was for me that would happen around lunch time (about 1pm), so the girls like to wake me up 5 hours earlier... Fantastic... They also take turns, but usually it's just Neptune that wakes me up with a prank or something similar...

 **Nep** \- Water gun!

She then sprayed me with water from a cleaning product bottle

 **Me** \- Goddamit Neptune!

 **Nep** \- It's super effective! Critical hit!

 **Me** \- You honestly surprise me in how you still didn't repeat a single prank against me...

 **Nep** \- Ehehehe thanks.

You get used to it...

When i wake up it's then breakfast time, where i try to get revenge on Neptune and hide the pudding she marks as hers... Nepgear in the meantime already woke up, and is making some coffee for her and her sister... She also put on the table some warmed chocolate milk for me... The first times i woke up in here i made myself breakfast: some milk and anything sweet i can find... They were quite surprised when i told them i hated coffee... And they still are!

 **Me** \- Thanks Gear!

 **Nep Jr** \- I still don't get how do you manage to stay awake without some coffee...

 **Me** \- It's a mistery i will bury in my grave... Nature sure is strange, isn't it?

 **Nep Jr** \- No, it's just random... Ah there it is! Today you hid it in the dishwasher! Clever, but not perfect...

 **Me** \- And today you found it in... 37 seconds, i'm getting better at this! I'm waiting for the day when i'll become so good at this that not even you will be able to find it.

 **Nep** \- Your best hope is... Well... Hope! And luck! We're talking about Nep II of Planeptune afterall...

 **Me** \- *wisper* Oh come on Neptune, you're making her blush.

After breakfast i get to the guild, sometimes with Neptune or Nepgear, sometimes with both, and sometimes i meet Compa on the way... And i always find IF ready with some quests...

 **Me** \- Oh hey IF! Over here!

 **Iffy** \- Coming!

 **Me** \- So, what's today's quest?

 **Iffy** \- Today we're gonna fight a big one... It's an eye.

 **Me** \- An eye?

 **Iffy** \- Yeah, a giant flying demonic eye...

 **Me** \- Do you know how to beat this boss?

 **Iffy** \- Yeah, i've beaten him before... Just follow my lead!

 **Me** \- Sounds good!

 **Iffy** \- From the informations we have i suggest to pick a terrain that advantages us, because we can summon it by ourselves...

 **Me** \- The high ground?

 **Iffy** \- Yeah... The high ground... Sure... We're not fighting over lava, and he can fly anyway... Think again...

 **Me** \- The flat ground?

 **IF** \- I was thinking about setting up a trap... And i have the right place in mind...

 **Me** \- Sounds good, take me there!

After we did the quests we come back to the guild to report them, and then we go eat something... Usually we're back for lunch time, so i have time left to either spend time with people i made friends with or play games...

So i spend time with Neptune and Vert (and others sometimes) playing some team games (VR shooters in this world are amazing)!

 **Nep** \- Medic!

 **Me** \- *heal* I told you i want to be called Meem whenever i play as a medic...

 **Nep** \- I thought you were joking!

 **Me** \- Exactly! That's why you have to call me like that!

 **Vert** \- Meem?

 **Me** \- *heal* See? Vert got it! Oh jeez, that's a big one...

 **Vert** \- He's already dead... 10 points.

 **Me** \- Thanks Vert!

 **Nep** \- Trash monsters are becoming a problem, help!

 **Me** \- I got you covered! Man this is fun... I surely couldn't manage to survive on this difficulty alone. Let alone actually clearing the waves!

 **Nep** \- Darn, i'm low on ammo!

 **Me** \- I suggest then for next wave you check your build or go pyro, support or demo Nep... I see you struggle to line many headshots one after another and save ammo at the same time, so you should aim for multi kills instead... If you can't hit their head, make it pointless!

 **Nep** \- Yeah, that's a nice logic but... Did you just call me Demonep?

 **Both** \- ... *big laugh*

 **Me** \- It sounds so good, please definitively go Demonep next wave! *more laugh*

 **Vert** \- *giggle* Oh my, that is quite funny indeed.

 **Me** \- Hey Vert, i want to go sniper next! ... Demonep. *giggle*

 **Nep** \- I feel betrayed...

And Histy sometimes needs help with her paperwork, she usually takes three somethings to finish anything (Valve should really learn from her) so she's pretty slow and doesn't have much time left for herself

 **Me** \- And what do i do here?

 **Histy** \- You do it like this, then you add them to the total and give me the paper...

 **Me** \- And for this other one? It looks different...

 **Histy** \- That one needs to be subtracted from the total, then you do it like this, then this and finally you put it in this box

 **Me** \- It's quite complicated... I'll try my best, but no promises...

 **Histy** \- If you need more help just ask...

I also meet with the other oracles, it's nice to talk to them, expecially because i don't seem to notice them around too much, but i don't have any great idea to write down since i know almost nothing about them... Sorry Kei, Mina and Chika...

When it's Uni's turn we talk about and shoot weapons from her personal collection together...

 **Uni** \- Thanks for coming today too

 **Me** \- Oh, don't worry it's a pleasure to see you. And shoot with you too of course!

 **Uni** \- B-but don't get the wrong idea, i'm doing this just because firearms need to shoot at least once in a while, i have too many of them and not enough time to shoot them all!

 **Me** \- You really care for your weapons, don't you? Your future boyfriend will be a really lucky guy.

 **Uni** \- Waaah! Don't say things like that out of the blue!

 **Me** \- Ehehehe, sorry, but your reaction was too cute...

 **Uni** \- You shouldn't play with a girl's heart like that...

 **Me** \- Oh, but i wasn't joking...

 **Uni** \- ANYWAY! Let's start shooting... Here's a pair of protective headphones, it would be bad if you decided to become deaf...

 **Me** \- Thanks Uni!

 **Uni** \- Shut up and put them on!

Since i'm there in lastation (going from nation to nation doesn't actually require a lot of time, i'm just lazy) after shooting with Uni i go search for Noire... That's how the first time i found out about her hobby, i knocked on her door and it was open... She was wearing a cosplay...

*Knock knock*

The door opened

 **Me** \- Open? Hey Noire? Oh, nice outfit!

 **Noire** \- Ah! What the hell are you doing here!?

 **Me** \- Knock knock?

 **Noire** \- I know who's there!

 **Me** \- Because the door was open from the start...

 **Noire** \- Whatever, why don't you come over here and sit down? So we may talk about what you just saw...

 **Me** \- Sure, anything for a friend!

 **Noire** \- A f-friend?

 **Me** \- You.

I closed the door

 **Me** \- It would be bad if someone else saw you like this since you're so embarassed about that...

I took a seat in front of her

 **Noire** \- Do... Do you really think of me as a friend?

 **Me** \- Well i know you, we do not hate each other and you're a nice person... It's enough for me to call you a friend! Unfortunately we have to spend more time with each other to call ourselves close friends so...

 **Noire** \- I-i see...

 **Me** \- Oh, but i'm willing to do that if you're alright with it!

 **Noire** \- Really?

 **Me** \- Really really.

 **Noire** \- Mhm... I think i can forgive you for entering my room without permission then... Afterall... F-friends do this kind of thing too, right? They forgive each other...

 **Me** \- Thanks Noire!

 **Noire** \- B-but just for this time, if you do that again i'll hate you...

 **Me** \- Don't worry, i'll always remember to at least knock. I don't want to be hated by you afterall!

And when Peachy comes to visit we always call Rom and Ram and ask them if they're up for a match of hide and seek in Lowee. Expecially after that incident in the previous chapter...

 **Me** \- Okay Ram, it's your turn at catching us!

 **Ram** \- Okay! One, two, three, four,...

 **Me** \- Hehehe, she'll never find me in this bush.

 **Peachy** \- Hey that's my bush! Get outta here! I was first!

 **Me** \- Wha-

 **Ram** \- Twelve! I'm coming for you!

 **Me** \- Alright, too late... We're waiting here...

 **Rom** \- And if she finds us?

 **Me** \- You too? Why are we all here?

 **Ram** \- Hey...

 **Me** \- Don't tell me... You're hidden here too?

 **Ram** \- Nope, i found you all!

 **Me** \- You still have to catch us! Ahahhaahh! *Run*

 **Ram** \- That's not fair! You have long legs!

 **Me** \- Being short is not an excuse for losing!

 **Ram** \- *teleports behind me* You're right... Gotcha!

 **Me** \- Aw, that's not fair! You have magic on your side!

 **Ram** \- Being a muggle is no excuse for losing...

 **Me** \- Yeah, i totally deserved that...

Speaking of this, when we all get tired of playing, those three go inside playing games and i go looking for Blanc to satisfy my curiosity... i always find her reading in her room, so it's not another match of hide and seek...

 **Me** \- Hey.

 **Blanc** \- Hey.

 **Me** \- New book?

 **Blanc** \- Yeah...

 **Me** \- Is it good?

 **Blanc** \- I give it a 7, i read better ones before...

 **Me** \- Can i read?

 **Blanc** \- Of course.

I gave Blanc one of the cookies i brought

 **Me** \- Want some? Compa helped me this time, so they're not burnt...

 **Blanc** \- Oh, thanks, now shut up and let me read...

 **Me** \- You're so mean. Alright, i'll read...

 **Blanc** \- Thanks.

And after my daily time with some of the girls passes, i tend to either spend the rest of the day playing alone... Or with them too occasionally (Vert and Nep being an exception of course, they're almost always on for it)! Needless to say, being with people is quite hard and tiring for me, but it's worth it because i get to play with more players at the end! And besides maybe if i keep in touch with so many female friends i'll finally get some chocolate on a Valentine's day! That would be quite unexpected... like the spanish inquision!

Finally on weekends, when it's time to go to sleep, i go read a book for Plutia... She enjoys it, and we all know how important is to keep Ploot happy, no matter what, no matter how... And by the time she falls asleep, i get tired too, and i stay there sleeping with her... Expecially because no one dares to come wake me up when i do that! They aren't stupid! Or masochists... So it's a nice trade! I read her a book and she let me sleep more with her presence.

Sorry for the delay guys, but i finally made it!


	16. A day off

/Chap. 15 A day off/

 **Compa** \- Ptss... Hey Leo, wake up.

 **Me** \- hmmm...

 **Compa** \- Leo, Leo.

 **Me** \- *mumbling* Yes i'm Leo... *Turn*

 **Compa** \- Leo come on... Pretty please?

 **Me** \- *yawn* Welp, i can't say no to Compa...

 **Nep** \- You slept more than Plutia... Are you alright?

 **Me** \- Eh? Oh, s-sure... I'm fine!

 **Internal me** \- Is it even humanly possible?

 **Iffy** \- You know? You do not sound convincing at all, expecially you're spacing out...

 **Me** \- But...

 **Histy** \- Take a day off to rest... We would rather having you here in shape, not sick...

 **Me** \- I'm not sick!

 **Nep Jr** \- Yes you are...

 **Me** \- I'm not...

 **Compa** \- Come on, let us take care of you...

 **Me** \- i will the day i'll be sick, i'm not right now! You watch!

I tried to get up, but i fell instead

 **Nep** \- Uhmm...

 **Me** \- I slipped!

 **Nep** \- ... Then get up?

 **Me** \- Sure! *Cough*

 **Nep** \- Come on...

 **Me** \- Fine... You won... I'm sick...

 **Compa** \- *lift*... Here, and stay on the bed.

 **Me** \- Alright, whatever... But now that i think about it... What the hell is everyone doing in my room?!

Some time passed

 **Internal** **me** \- I'm hungry. And bored. And hungry! And bored! And hungry... And bored... AAAAAAAAH! And now i'm thirsty too...

 **Me** \- Neptune! Heeelp...

 **Nep** \- Wazzup?

 **Me** \- I feel weeeak... Sooo weeeak... Sugaaar meee Neppy...

 **Nep** \- Pudding, catch!

 **Me** \- *grab* Thaaanks...

 **Nep** \- You're welcome.

*Nom*

 **Me** \- Ah, much better! Do you mind being spectated playing something too?

 **Nep** \- What?

 **Me** \- I'm bored and i can't sleep, can i watch you play a game?

 **Nep** \- Wow, you're THAT bored?

 **Me** \- *nod*

 **Nep** \- Then let me see what should i play... There is that one zombie survival game, but i guess survivals can get boring to spectate... Expecially because they don't have an exact objective...

 **Me** \- Not at all, they can be quite interesting... Many things happen in survivals.

 **Nep** \- Or there is that RPG one that's really hard, where you have to dodge enemy attacks by rolling around...

 **Me** \- Sounds fun...

 **Nep** \- Maybe that FPS where you have to save an island from some pirates with guns?

 **Me** \- Uuuh, cool!

 **Nep** \- There is also Nepu kart wee. And we could play together if you feel like it...

 **Me** \- I'm sorry, i don't... But let's have a match when i feel better okay?

 **Nep** \- Okay...

 **Me** \- Then pick one please, i'll wait... Not like i can do anything else in the meantime...

 **Nep** \- Mhm... Oh, there it is! That one RPG where you capture monsters and make them fight each other!

 **Me** \- Huh? Isn't that like having clandestine animal fights? They were illegal in my world...

 **Nep** \- Eh... Goodbye dear childhood...

 **Me** \- It's also suggested for 3 years olds...

 **Nep** \- They're monsters, not animals.

 **Me** \- You're right... But i don't really feel comfortable in keeping an idea like that so easy to access for childrens...

 **Nep** \- Not like it would really matter... Do you know anyone that is not you that minds the age tag of games?

 **Me** \- No...

 **Nep** \- And besides, if it is put in a nice way no one will learn anything negative from it... You would be really surprised if i told you about many games that have a really sick backstory... There is a famous one that transforms souls in coins, and you get extra lives by getting enough of them

I then spent some time watching Neptune playing games...

 **Me** \- You're pretty good, aren't you?

 **Nep** \- Thanks, i can do this all day!

 **Me** \- Tell me something i don't know...

 **Nep Jr** \- Do you guys want something?

 **Nep** \- Is there any pudding left in the fridge?

 **Nep Jr** \- Yes, there should be some... I'll go get it!

 **Nep** \- Thanks sis!

 **Me** \- Ah, Nepgear, can i ask you for a bit of water please?

 **Nep Jr** \- Of course!

 **Me** \- Do you mind joining us too? Like they say: the more the merrier!

 **Nep Jr** \- Mhm... I guess i can... Since we all live in here, if i have to get sick i'll get sick anyway...

 **Me** \- That's exactly what i was thinking! Did you just learned how read minds?

 **Nep Jr** \- Goodness no, i didn't!

 **Me** \- Mhm... More like goddess, Nepgear.

 **Nep** \- Heh, that was a god-like pun...

 **Me** \- Ayyy!

 **Nep** \- Ayyy!

 **Nep Jr** \- ...

 **Me** \- I feel judged now...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, me too...

We played together some Nepu kart...

Eventually Compa and Iffy came too...

 **Compa** \- So, how are you feeling now?

 **Me** \- Not too bad, but still a bit weak...

 **Compa** \- Then i know what it is.

 **Me** \- Really?

 **Compa** \- Yeah, it was common venom... Probably from a fight... You were that sick because damage accumulated over the night...

 **Me** \- Huh? I do remember feeling kinda weakened after fighting a monster in particular... I'm gonna pay more attention to my HUD from now on.

 **Compa** \- I hope you will, you'll make me worry otherwise. But anyway, here's the antidote...

 **Me** \- Wait, an injection? Nope!

 **Compa** \- Yes, now hold still...

 **Me** \- Aaah! Not the buttcheek! I have a sensible ass!

 **Nep** \- *holds laugh*

 **Compa** \- The arm will be enough!

 **Me** \- Hmm... Then i guess it's fine... But please do it quickly, i'm not a fan of injections.

 **Compa** \- I would have never guessed...

 **Nep** \- You are such a baby!

I whispered something to Compa's ear

 **Compa** \- Alright, i'm done! Next one is Neptune.

 **Nep** \- I pass on that...

 **Me** \- You are such a baby!

 **Nep** \- Oh, am i?

 **Me** \- Yes.

 **Nep** \- Am i?

 **Me** \- Yes!

 **Nep** \- Am i?

 **Me** \- Nep, where is this going?

 **Nep** \- Where this is going is i don't want to get unnecessary medications! It's bad for anyone! Ha!

 **Me** \- Darn, she's smart...

We all then played happily together (Histy included, she's much better than you would expect, she just doesn't play as much as us)

 **Nep** \- Hahaha! Final lap! And i'm first!

 **Me** \- 4th... At least Histy is still glued to Nep-Nep... Oh, look, flying purple shell!

 **Nep** \- Oh, no... Karma is about to hit! Come on, just a few more inches! (Not what she said) *Sound of flying death incoming* Almost there!

 **Me** \- You are already nepped...

 **Nep** \- WHAT? *Boom* NOOOOOOOO! So clooose!

 **Me** \- Gotcha!

 **Histy** \- I won't let you win easily. Prepare Neptune! Chaser shell!

 **Nep** \- Chaser shell? nooooo! *Crash*

 **Histy** \- First position!

 **Nep** \- Nononononono! *Hit* not the invincibility thing too... *Little tear*

 **Iffy** \- Silver! Yes!

 **Me** \- IIINCOMIIING!

 **Nep** \- Nooo... The giant kart no... *Big hit*

 **Me** \- Yes! A place on the podium!

 **Nep** \- *some angry muttering*

 **Nep Jr** \- I'm catching up! Bots are awfully unfair!

 **Compa** \- Wait for me Gee Gee!

And that's why these kind of games ruin friendships... They create enemies..


	17. Kicking the hornet's nest (with fiyah!)

_Disclaimer : Yes, the title is a reference, and no, i didn't kick a hornet nest nor know what does it mean for normal people... Have fun!_

 **Nep Jr** \- Hey Leo, can you wake up please?

 **Me** \- Don't wanna.

 **Nep** \- Wake up, there is cake!

 **Me** \- I'm gonna claim the biggest piece!

 **Nep** \- Then get up!

 **Me** \- Alright...

I got to the other room, but i

I found Neptune eating her pudding in front of a radio playing "still alive"... And no cake nearby

 **Nep** \- I was thinking: we still didn't get a fanservice chapter, did we?

 **Me** \- We didn't... And so?

 **Nep-** Hey writer, what did you want us to do today?

 **Important voice** \- Well, today you and your friends were gonna-

 **Nep** \- Delete what you had in program, we're going to the beach... With swimsuits!

 **Important voice** \- But you can't... Ugh, fine! Today is beach time...

 **Me still in BG** \- Oooh... I wouldn't have done that if i was you... The writer sounds pissed off... I mean, in here he's more of a god than what you all are...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, yeah. And before you all think about something inappropriate, R18 island's isn't the only beach in gamindustri...

 **Important voice** \- And yet you're still going there. Good luck Neptune!

 **Nep** \- ... But it's the most enjoyable one. Yeah...

And so in five minutes we left and were already flying to R-18 island

 **Nep** \- Why the "good luck"? I'm kinda scared...

 **Me** \- So, what is the background for this beach trip? Why are we all going there? And why did some of us stayed back at home?

 **Noire** \- They stayed because you have to be 18+ to enter the island...

 **Me** \- Why?

 **Blanc** \- It's a nudist island.

 **Me** \- Say whaaat? I'm not getting naked on a beach! Nu-uh, no way! Let me get back home with them! I'm fine being naked there!

 **Nep** \- You could have kept that last sentence for yourself, but you can still stay in a costume there!

 **Me** \- Oh...

 **Vert** \- And besides we're not going there for fun... Again...

 **Me** \- Someone explain please...

 **Noire** \- We managed to get informations about something going on there involving farms of a strange plant and special monsters. This plant's extract is used to prepare a special product us CPUs are weak to... So yeah, you get what i mean...

 **Me** \- Objective: get rid of this useless weed...

 **Blanc** \- The plan is you destroy the plants while we silently destroy the jammers they have...

 **Me** \- And you brought me for this because i'm not a CPU...

 **Nep** \- Smart boy. Also, there are just gonna be monsters in the fields, so you can go wild...

 **Me** \- Luckily for me i now unlocked a skill that lets me use whatever ranged weapon i want! But it's gonna get nerfed unless it's an "old style" weapon like a revolver... I also got myself some fire related stuff...

 **Nep** \- I expected something involving fire from this, so here's a firefighter hat, it will boost your fire resistance!

 **Me** \- Thank you, i really would have hated to damage the hat Nepgear gave me... Expecially because it's my lucky (and only) hat!

 **Nep** \- What's the name of the skill?

 **Me** \- Oh, let me check, i forgot... It's called... Queen of some trades... Hey, i'm not a reverse trap! Game, come on!

 **Nep** \- Pff...

 **Me** \- Don't laugh!

 **Vert** \- But i hope we're gonna finish all this fast, because i would really like to play on that beach, the water is so clean...

 **Me** \- Really? Then i guess i'll have to try too... I do hate seaweed filled water after all...

After a bit of travel we reached the island and presented for the age check... Needless to say, when the girl that had to do the check saw blanc, she started sweating

 **Miss check** \- He-hello there, d-do you have 18 y-years or more?

 **Me** \- Yes i do.

 **Nep** \- Sure.

 **Vert** \- Yes.

 **Noire** \- Yeah.

 **Blanc** \- *silently stare*

 **Miss check** \- U-uhm... Y-you do have more than 18 years, r-right?

 **Blanc** \- Oh, i don't know... Do i really look like an adult?

 **Miss check** \- Uhmmm... Uhmm...

 **Me** \- Blanc come on! Hurry up!

 **Blanc** \- Fine... Yes i'm an adult...

 **Miss check** \- A-alright, have a n-nice day!

We entered the island

 **Me** \- Blanc do you happen to know why was she panicking?

 **Blanc** \- Not a clue!

 **Me** \- *intense stare* Hmmm? Are you suuure?

 **Blanc** \- Umm... Yep!

 **Me** \- Alright! I wanna trust you. Even if i don't.

Meanwhile, at the basilicom, Nepgear invited home all the little sisters and Compa and IF

 **Uni** \- I hate how they always leave us here, doing nothing...

 **Compa** \- But that's because we should stay together with the twins... They would feel lonely if we didn't, won't they?

 **Uni** \- Yeah, you're right...

 **Nep Jr** \- And besides, they promised us we could go all together to a more appropriate beach after that, right?

 **Uni** \- It's not that... I wanna help them! I feel useless staying here...

 **Nep Jr** \- Goodness, don't say things like that! You are not useless Uni! You are just... Uhm... Young! In some months we will go in there without worry... Just you wait, ok?

 **Uni** \- But why didn't you go with them?

 **Nep Jr** \- I didn't want to leave you girls alone...

 **Uni** \- T-thank you...

In the distance

 **Iffy** \- Give me my phone back!

 **Peachy** \- No, ahahahaha!

 **Iffy** \- Please, it's fragile!

 **Ram** \- Now Rom!

 **Rom** \- *Nod* uhu! *Pull*

 **Iffy** \- A trap?! Ughh! Get me out of this net!

 **Ram** \- Ahahahaha, you fell for it!

 **Histy** \- Kids, can i talk to IF for a second? Hey stop bullying her!

 **Iffy** \- My phone... :'(

 **Histy** \- Hey, don't steal my style! ( ° ∆° ! )

 **Iffy** \- Sorry.

 **Histy** \- I'm worried for them... They are too low level for that mission after all. (•-• )

 **Iffy** \- Why is that? Aren't jammers relatively weak?

 **Histy** \- They're not the problem...( ' _' )

 **Iffy** \- What is it then?

 **Histy** \- The boss that guards that place... It's really strong...(-_- )

 **Iffy** \- I should go check on them then... But what about the kids? They can't come with me!

 **Histy** \- ( ^ _^ )Oh, don't worry about that... Plutia is great with kids, and with Compa's help everything's gonna be totally fine, just don't tell them. Take Nepgear and Uni with you though, just to be sure... ( ° _° )

 **Iffy** \- Alright, i'm on my way then... But can you ask them to give me back the phone? And free me from the net too obviously...

Back to the island

 **Me** \- So... How much until we get to the place?

 **Nep** \- We should be almost the-

They all suddently untransformed

 **Nep** \- -re...

 **Noire** \- Yeah, i think we should hide now...

 **Blanc** \- And quickly too! They're here!

We hid ourselves in a bush as they came to control

(Imagine mechanical voices please)

 **Monster** **1** \- Bleep bloop, robot noises.

 **Monster** **2** \- Beep beep boop! Maggot!

 **Monster** **1** \- Set lasers on kill, crush, bleep!

 **Monster** **2 -** Exterminate! *Laser*

 **Monster** **2** \- Good work unit 177.

 **Monster** **2** \- Thanks unit 013.

 **Monster** **1 -** Maggots and other non-robotic life form are bad for our plants, don't you agree unit 177?

 **Monster** **2** \- Yes, unit 013, i agree,we must exterminate plant's danger. That's a priority.

 **Monster** **1** \- Boop beep boop Let's return to our spot.

 **Monster** **2** \- Beep beep!

The robots then returned on their path

 **Vert** \- Let's follow them.

 **Me** \- Copy that.

We found the field and we all started scouting the place... It didn't last 30 seconds...

 **Monster** **1** \- Intruder alert! One spy is in the base!

 **Monster** **2** \- One spy is in the base?

 **Monster** **3** \- There are more here! We got 4 more!

 **Me** \- Oh well... *Equips flamethrower* Time to win. HUD, play some music please...

 **HUD** \- Playing right now "Make it bun dem".

 **Noire** \- Why is he walking so slow?

 **Vert** \- I'm pretty sure that's because he's having fun...

 **Blanc** \- I think i know what he's feeling... Destruction is entertaining after all...

 **Nep** \- Why don't we join him? Let's crush all the robots that come too close!

 **Noire** \- Let's do it!

 **Vert** \- I agree, let's join him.

 **Blanc** \- I'll show them no mercy!

Meanwhile IF, Nepgear and Uni Were already there for the age check...

 **Iffy** \- Miss, i already told you... I'm not necessarily a minor if i'm flat, please let me in...

 **Nepgear** \- Don't we have an ID? Do they accept it?

 **Uni** \- Yeah, let's show them our ID! They'll be forced to believe us!

 **Iffy** \- Yeah, why didn't i think about that before? Here, now can you finally let me in?

 **Miss check** \- Unbelievable... But i guess i'll have to... Have fun...

 **Iffy** \- Thank you.

Then they started searching right away, and when they found us...

 **Nepgear** \- They're here! Quick, everything is on fire!

 **Iffy** \- Hey Blanc! Are you there? If you are use your ice magic, the forest is starting to catch fire too!

 **Blanc** \- Okay, stand back!

She started freezing the burning trees

 **Blanc** \- How's this?

 **Iffy** \- Great! Now freeze the others! I'll tell you where the fire is from up here!

Meanwhile, on the ground

*Hit*

 **HUD** \- *beep* *beep* *beep* Seek medical attention!

Me - Yeah, later...

*Another hit*

 **HUD** \- *beep* *beep* *beep* Warning! Vital signs critical!

 **Me** \- Oh, yeah, i could use a crit boost!

*Much bigger hit*

 **Me** \- Aaah!

 **HUD** \- *beep* *beep* *beep* Emergency! User death imminent!

 **Leo** \- *pant* I have no plan on dying soon, you disappoint me **HUD,** i thought you knew me well... HEY GALS! I NEED HEALING!

 **Nep Jr** \- I got you, please don't die! Hyper heal!

 **HUD** \- *beep* User vital signs stabilized.

 **Me** \- Great, now what's the song i wanna hear HUD?

 **HUD** \- Playing right now "Badass music" playlist on shuffle. Next playlist song in queue: "Razormind".

 **Me** \- Great! I must remember to take some time to set the vocal options on the HUD later though... And add more stuff in the playlist too of course...

 **Random monster** \- The target doesn't die! Help! *Robotic scream*

Eventually we burned all the cultivations of that strange plant and destroyed all the robots

 **Me** \- Waah! That was quite tiring!

 **Nep Jr** \- But at least we managed to finish the job...

 **Noire** \- I'll have to say, this was easier than i thought! That level limiter was definitively a scam!

 **Nep** \- Oooh, you shouldn't have said that... You just activated a boss battle flag...

And as nep said this the sea started making bigger waves, until a giant squid (or calamari, i don't care as long as it has tentacles) emerged

 **Noire** \- A giant squid!

 **Nep** \- An angel!

 **Me** \- Oh my god, it's godzillaaa! Huh?

 **InternalNep Jr** \- *war flashback of a certain squid rain*

 **Me** \- Nepgear?

She didn't show any sign of life

 **Me** \- *Snap*

 **Nep Jr** \- Nepgyaaah! Huh?

 **Me** \- Welcome back to the world of the living... Are you alright?

 **Nep Jr** \- Yeah, sure... I can do it...

The monster then slapped everyone into the ground except for me and IF which dodged the attack and Uni because she was too far away. It then grabbed the people that fell...

 **Noire** \- *sexy scream* GET ME DOWN!

 **Vert** \- Oh dear, i'm trapped...

 **Blanc** \- You're gonna pay! I'm feeling really hungry for some sushi!

 **Nep Jr** \- Oh no... Please don't hurt me!

 **Nep** \- Uhmmm... Mr Monster? What do you want to do with all these pretty ladies?

 **Me** \- I've seen enough hentai to expect something not safe for work from this Neptune... But we ARE working right now, so it's totally not the time to do that! You! Get them down! NOW!

 **Giant squid** \- *growl*

I drew out a revolver i like to call "The arm breaker" and started shooting at the squid's tentacles to free the girls... Unfortunately its name doesn't come from the effect of an hit...

 **Me** \- THIS *Big pew (no wait, more like pow...)* IS NOT *pow* A LEWD *pow* STORY! *pow* DIE! *pow*

I freed them all

 **Me** \- Now if you can excu- *thud*

 **Iffy** \- Leo!

I eventually got back up after a bit

 **Me** \- -se me i would like to faint. Huh?

 **Iffy** \- And you did...

 **Me** \- I did wha- ow! ow! ow! ow! My arms! Ouch!

 **Uni** \- You should consider not using that gun... Not at this level at least... Or with this crappy armor you got... Raise your VIT first.

 **Me** \- Then i think I'll go to the shop to change armor later...

 **Blanc** \- Yeah, but thanks to you we defeated the squid! Or calamari... Or whatever... _Sushi?_

 **Me** \- Nah, i'm not a fan of raw meat...

 **Nep** \- Sooo... I think i owe you at least an excuse for bringing you with us...

 **Me** \- A bit of Nep Bull for health is fine for that, i'm not mad, i had my fun after all...

 **Noire** \- You do have a strange habit of hurting yourself though... I mean... Is there any chance that you may be... Uhm, how do i say it...

 **Me** \- Be what?

 **Blanc** \- A masochist.

 **Me** \- Huh?

 **Noire** \- I mean, you've been always coming out of your fights in relatively bad conditions...

 **Me** \- Oh, now i get it! There are two reasons for it, and it's not masochism. First is my HP bar is really tiny, so if i don't level up i will be oneshotted by everything that moves. Second is the writer. He thinks that even if you're a protagonist you are not invulnerable, and he wants to prove it... On me...

 **Blanc** \- Well that sucks...

 **Me** \- Yeah, it does... Anyway, do you want to play all together back at the basilicom? If my arms recover in time of course...

 **Nep** \- Oh, don't worry, you'll have your arms ready to play in no time. I believe in the healing powers of Nep Bull! Me and Nepgear made it after all...

We then went back home, where there was cake!

 **Me** \- Yeee! It was not a lie!

 **Compa** \- You all won and came back! I'm happy, so i made lots of cake for you all!

 **Nep** \- Cake? Did you just said cake?

 **Compa** \- Yes, with or without pudding! And there is enough for everyone, so enjoy!

 **Nep** \- You know me so well Compa, i *long L*love you!

And we then enjoyed Compa's amazing culinary skills like always...

I wanna have time to learn how to animate all this story in SFM...


	18. The amusement nepark!

It's a beautiful day outside... Birds are singing, flowers are... Well... being flowers... Not too much sun around... Yeah, perfect day to relax! Anyway, on days like this, guys like me, shall get ready to go on the roller coaster with the Nep sisters!

 **Nep** \- Stop talking to yourself and get ready!

 **Me** \- Five minutes Nep!

 **Nep** \- Come on! IF is waiting for us!

 **Me** \- And so does Compa! Give me a sec, i can't find my freakin bel- Oh there it is! I'm ready! Incomiiing!

 **Nep** \- Let's go, let's go, let's go!

 **Nep Jr** \- Quick, we'll be late!

We ran outside, and rushed to the other side of planeptune... Not on foot though... We took the bus...

 **Nep Jr** \- So many people!

 **Driver** \- Usually this ride isn't that much crowded...

 **Nep** **Jr** \- It's probably because of the park...

 **Driver** \- Oh yeah, the park... Didn't they add a new rollercoaster recently?

 **Nep** \- No, the other one, it just opened today.

 **Driver** \- That explains...

 **Me** \- It's our stop! Thank you driver! Come on Neps, let's go before we get flattened by the crowd!

We finally came out of that crowded wheeled metal box, and we found IF and Compa waiting for us at the stop

 **Iffy** \- So... You three sure took your time, huh?

 **Nep** \- Yeah, traffic, you know...

 **Compa** \- I'm glad you made it for the opening then!

 **Nep Jr** \- Oh man, look at how long that queue is!

 **Me** \- Oh no! I knew this would happen! I FORESAW DIS!

Nep - Don't worry my friend, i have a solution.

She took out of her pocket 5 tickets

 **Me** \- Oh Neptune... You little smart lady!

 **Nep** \- I would never be able to wait so much... So i bought the tickets online!

 **Iffy** \- Not bad! Quite the unusual thing i have to say!

 **Compa** \- Nep Nep is a genius when she wants!

 **Nep Jr** \- Isn't it unusual for a park that just opened to have a website?

 **Nep** \- Who cares, we got the tickets! Let's get inside!

 **Hidden Underling** \- He he he!

 **Me** \- Huh? Was that a laugh?

 **Hidden Underling** \- Gh!

 **Nep** \- Let's a go Leo!

 **Me** \- Eh, must have been the wind...

 **Hidden Underling** \- Close call...

And so we got inside

 **Me** \- Alright! First things first, let's find a map... Anyone?

 **Nep Jr** \- Here.

 **Me** \- Alright, so... Not this one... Not this one... This one looks boring... Uh, this one maybe?

 **Nep** \- Starting directly with roller coasters?

 **Me** \- I mean, what else do you wanna do?

 **Nep** \- Let's have a go at it!

We then started riding random stuff for about an hour

 **Me** \- Hey Nepty, next one?

 **Nep** \- Oh, this one! This one!

 **Me** \- Hell yeah!

 **Guard** \- No, you're not tall enough.

 **Nep** \- Awww... Pretty please?

 **Guard** \- No, grow up first.

 **Nep** \- Hey, don't be so mean!

 **Guard** \- Sorry... But still no.

 **Me** \- Ptss, hey Nep, why don't you transform? Isn't your other form taller than your actual one?

 **Nep** \- True, i didn't think about that!

She then hid herself and transformed

 **Nep** \- Well, now i should be tall enough...

 **Me** \- Let's see... I'm still taller, but you passed the limit. Congratulations, you unlocked the possibility to use Road Roller Coaster. Have fun!

 **Random guy** **in the** **cart** \- Wry is it called like that?

 **Guard** \- I dunno.

We got on the cart and did a lap... Everyone was looking at her confused... And curious... We immediately got off

 **Nep** \- I didn't quite had as much fun as i thought i would...

 **Me** \- Does your godsized you not know how to have fun?

 **Nep** \- Not at all... But it has a more serious personality, so it's harder to have some fun. Hmm... What a strong sense of deja-vu. Anyway i'm changing back to my small and fun self, so we can meet with the others and eat.

 **Me** \- Roger that.

She got again to the nearest bathroom and changed back

 **Me** \- Done?

 **Nep** \- Yes, let's find them!

 **Me** \- Oho, would you look at that... Heeey! NepG, Compie, Iffy, over heeere!

 **Iffy** \- Oh hey Leo, we meet earlier than planned! Nice!

 **Nep** \- Plot convenience, thanks for not making us search the whole park!

 **Nep Jr** \- Who are you talking to sis?

 **Nep** \- The writer. Anyway we got tired of going around, wanna eat?

 **Nep Jr** \- Sure!

 **Me** \- Do you have a good place where to sit?

 **Iffy** \- There is one nearby...

 **Me** \- Let's go there!

 **Underling** \- Surprise club hit!

 **Me** \- Uh, a coin!

 **Underling** \- *miss* Dammit, retreat!

 **Nep** \- What was that?

 **Me** \- Probably nothing... Hey, that's not fair, it's a candy! Well i guess that-

 **Compa** \- No! Bad Leo! Don't eat candies from the ground!

 **Me** \- Aww...

 **Compa** \- I'm gonna buy you some cotton candy if you behave.

 **Me** \- Okay!

 **Iffy** \- Like a baby... How?

 **Nep** \- Hey Compy can i have some cotton candy too?

 **Compa** \- Alright, i can't say no to Nep Nep...

 **Iffy** \- You are too kind...

 **Compa** \- I'm getting cotton candy for you too IF...

 **Iffy** \- But i'm an adult!

 **Compa** \- That doesn't mean you can't treat yourself with nice things!

 **Iffy** \- Wha-?

 **Compa** \- It's decided, cotton candy for everyone!

 **Me** **&** **Nep** \- Yeeee!

 **Nep Jr** \- Thank you Compa!

 **Iffy** \- Fine... But that's just because you wanted to, alright?

We eventually sat down anf started eating

 **Me** \- I brought sandvi... sandwiches!

 **Nep** \- *nom* Mhmmm! Not so moist and very delicious!

 **Me** \- Uhm... Actually that's just sliced meat and cheese... Nothing special, don't get impressed...

 **Nep** \- Really? Because it tastes much better than that.

 **Me** \- Well the secret is... More stuff.

 **Nep** \- ... What?

 **Me** \- Why taste more of that boring bread in a sandwich when you can taste more of the tasty stuff inside?

 **Nep** \- Ooh, now i get it! Sexual jokes aside it's interesting indeed, using bread as an edible tool instead of a food! Really clever! I would have put some sauces inside them though, but this is nice too!

 **Me** \- I hate all sauces... There is only one i really like: 6 digit numbers.

 **Nep** \- Uhm... What are you talking about? Numbers aren't sauces...

 **Me** \- Some subredwith would likely disagree with you...

 **Nep** \- Oh... Oh my, what a pervert you are! How lewd!

 **Me** \- I approve your statement... I will also take it as a compliment, so... Thanks!

 **Nep** \- You're no fun... Goddamit, get embarassed already!

 **Me** \- NEVER! *Evil laugh*

 **Underling** \- Sneaky bat attack!

*Insert Jedi reflexes*

 **Underling** \- Hmpf?! ("What the-?!")

 **Me** \- Stop stalking us for a moment and eat this goddamn sandwich! And ENJOY IT!

 **Underling** \- Hmpf! Hmpf? ("You are not normal! Why the hell is this happening?")

 **Me** \- So i wasn't imagining things... Nice to meet you, i'm Leo, what's your name?

 **Underling** \- Hmpf? Hmpf! ("Why are you even acting nice? I attacked you!")

 **Me** \- Ah right, you shouldn't speak while eating...

 **Underling** \- *gulp* What the hell man? Don't put sandwiches into people's mouths without warning!

 **Me** \- Yeah, but that applies for both stalking and stealth attacks too...

 **Underling** \- That's not the point!

 **Me** \- So... can we do presentations now?

 **Nep** **Jr** \- Oh hey, it's Underling!

 **Me** \- Underling? Is that your name?

 **Underling** \- No, they gave me this nickname...

 **Me** \- I see... So what's your real name?

 **Underling** \- Oh, my name is... Mind your own business.

 **Me** \- Nice to meet you Mind your own business, my name is Not serious too!

 **Nep** \- Pfff! Hahahaha!

 **Underling** \- You're getting on my nerves already...

 **Nep** \- But he's walking on the floor right now!

 **Me** \- Ahahahahah! Nice one!

 **Underling** \- No. More. Puns!

 **Me** \- Hey Underling!

 **Underling** \- What is it?

 **Me** \- knock knock!

 **Underling** \- AAAAH! Get ready to fight!

 **Me** \- Yeah but if we really have to... Can you stop wearing that cute hoodie you got? It's kinda distracting me, you're too cute with it on...

 **Underling** \- I SHOULD BE SCARY FOR YOU, NOT CUTE! ... But thanks anyway.

 **Nep** \- Are you joining them?

 **Me** \- No, just complimenting the shirt... Feeling jealous?

 **Nep** \- Nope!

 **Underling** \- Fight me!

 **Me** \- Touch the hoodie!

 **Underling** \- Don't touch the hoodie! Fight!

 **Me** \- But... But... Touchy the hoodie!

 **Underling** \- No! No touchy!

 **Me** \- Yes touchy!

 **Underling** \- No!

 **Me** \- ...

 **Underling** \- ...

 **Me** \- Touch the-

 **Underling** \- No! *Slap*

 **Me** \- Oww... Meanie...

 **Iffy** \- Jerk...

 **Nep** \- Your mom doesn't like you!

 **Me** \- Wow, that's a bit too harsh... And not yours too...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, i'm not that evil. Sorry Underling!

 **Underling** \- Sooo... Are we done talking or what?

 **Iffy** \- Why do you want to fight so bad? You didn't win a single time, stop harassing us!

 **Underling** \- No, i'm taking this guy with me, and you're not stopping me!

 **Me** \- I mean... There are many other ways one can propose to someone else, but this one is... Particular?

 **Underling** \- Excuse me, what the hell?

 **Me** \- I mean, if you really like me you could have just said it from the start...

 **Underling** \- I don't... Just... No! I'm not attracted to you!

 **Me** \- Like everyone in this and the other world...

 **Compa** \- Don't be sad, there is someone that likes you, i'm sure of it!

 **Me** \- But i'm not sad, being single is great!

 **Underling** \- Anyway, i'm gonna get my job done for once, and you're not gonna stop me.

 **Me** \- Nah...

 **Underling** \- Then fight me!

 **Me** \- Nah...

 **Underling** \- *attack*

 **Me** \- Missed me!

 **Underling** \- Disappointment... *attack*

 **Me** \- Nice aim!

 **Underling** \- Ugh! *more attacks*

 **Me** \- Woosh, nope, denied!

 **Underling** \- Stop dodging! *attack*

 **Me** \- So close! Try getting your TEC a little higher...

 **Underling** \- AAAAAAH! *attack*

 **Me** \- Wow, your training was great! Thanks Iffy!

 **Iffy** \- Look out!

*Bonk*

 **Me** \- Yeah, karma i guess... Wait, my HP didn't go down to 0? Damn, i'm overleveled!

 **Underling** \- Surrender already! *attack*

 **Me** \- Nope!

 **Nep** \- Hey pal, need a hand?

 **Me** \- I guess...

 **Nep** \- Here we go, miniboss fight! But that's just because she has a name...

 **Underling** \- Ah, so the brats want to fight too, huh? Bring it on, i still wanna get my revenge for the other times!

 **Nep Jr** \- You're not gonna win! Get ready!

 **Me** \- Am i the only one that thinks Nepgear is taking her too seriously?

 **Nep** \- No, it's two with me.

We fought the "battle" and obviously won... She fleed...

 **Me** \- Wow, she really sounds angrier than what she can do. I hope she's alright...

 **Iffy** \- Don't worry, she's used to it...

 **Me** \- I guess this can count as a compliment...

 **Nep** \- I'm getting tired, wanna go home?

 **Nep Jr** \- I second this.

 **Iffy** \- Yeah, whatever...

 **Compa** \- Sure!

 **Me** \- Should we take some sweets for Histoire on the way?

 **Nep Jr** \- Nice idea, i know a great place! I've been in there with Uni last week, they make some delicious stuff!

 **Nep** \- Do they have pudding?

 **Nep Jr** \- Sure, they have plenty!

 **Me** \- Sounds good, show us the way.

We got lots of sweets and pudding (obviously) to take home. When we then got home we also called the others to play games together and drink some tea with sweets... It wasn't hard to convince Vert once we mentioned tea, while the other CPUs were already at the park when we called them. That was pretty fast...

 **Me** \- Hey, this game is great!

 **Nep** \- Yeah, it makes you feel all sport-like just by waving around a rectangular controller... I gotta admit Blanc, your console isn't the absolute worst after all...

 **Blanc** \- Thank you.

 **Vert** \- But it's still quite tiring to play on...

 **Blanc** \- Like it's supposed to be, because it makes you move while you play, and that transforms into exercise while having fun!

Then a notification popped up on the screen

 **Me** \- What's this? "Remember to take a break" huh? Why? You underestimate my power...

 **Blanc** \- Well, it was made for kids after all, so you gotta remember to tell them they can't play as long as an adult because they still have growing eyes. And they won't probably listen to parents so someone has to tell them.

 **Me** \- You really do care for childrens, don't you?

 **Blanc** \- Of course! What kind of goddess wouldn't care for the people she protects?

 **Me** \- Fair point...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, but let's try to not just stop playing like this, okay?

 **Me** \- Oh, yeah, i got the G1. Get away you offensive notification!

We had plenty of fun with tea, sweets and games (i don't really like tea all that much, so drank it fast and then got to the important part: sweets!), enjoying each other's company, and then everyone headed back home... Happy!

See you all next time!


	19. I am not dead! Yet

**Nep Jr** \- Rise and shine missster Leo, rise... and shine...

 **Me** \- Ah! G-Nep! I mean... Nep G... Good morning.

 **Nep Jr** \- Good morning! Today i'll be doing quests with you and sis!

 **Me** \- Great! But let's go get breakfast first!

 **Nep Jr** \- Of course, what do you want to eat?

 **Me** \- Oh! Nut-o-ciok! Nut-o-ciok!

 **Nep Jr** \- Nut-o-ciok? Are you sure you don't want me to...

 **Me** \- Nut-o-ciok!

 **Nep Jr** \- I could cook...

 **Me** \- Nut-o-ciok.

 **Nep** \- Are you going to say something different from Nut-o-ciok too?

 **Me** \- ...

 **Nep** \- ...

 **Nep Jr** \- ...

 **Me** \- Nut-o-ciok. And chocolate milk too. please.

 **Nep Jr** \- I guess i'll cook another time...

 **Me** \- Yeee!

 **Nep** \- I want Nut-o-ciok too!

 **Nep Jr** \- Sure...

 **Nep** \- Sweet! Me first!

 **Me** \- Ah, Nepgear!

 **Nep Jr** \- Huh? What is it?

 **Me** \- If you want i can cook with you tomorrow...

 **Nep Jr** \- Thank y-

 **Nep** \- *bad sounds from the kitchen*

 **Me** \- Wait a second...

 **Nep Jr** \- Neptune! Nooo!

And so we had a nice breakfast with Nut-o-ciok! (totally not related to Noot-ella, buy it now for only 99 credits and you'll get a fantastic toy with it! So much fun!)

 **Me** \- Damn ads...

 **Nep** \- Hm? *munch* Did you said something? *munch*

 **Me** \- Nothing...

As i was saying, we had a nice breakfast and ran to the guild to do some quick quests, because Vert said there weren't any particular in-game events of her level on 4GO, just events to help the noobs that came from the free weekend, so she was free to play with (no, wait, that came out wrong, but you still get the idea).

Meanwhile, during the sentences above, Histoire already started being loud with Neptune, which found a comfortable and hidden spot behind the couch...

 **Histy** \- The couch? There you are!

 **Nep** \- Narrator, you betrayed me!

Ooops...

 _*One Histoire's rant later*_

 **Histy** \- And that is why you should learn how to not destroy the kitchen before even entering it.

 **Nep** \- Alright, then i'll be at the dungeon ruins doing quests...

 **Histy** \- Wait, what? Really?

 **Nep** \- Yup!

 **Histy** \- Then remember when you come back to do your paperwork too! Aaand she's already gone...

 **Me and Nep Jr** \- See you later Histy!

 **Histy** \- Take care! And watch over Neptune please!

 **Both** \- We will!

And with that we left the basilicom to go to the guild

 **Me** \- Adventure time!

 **Nep** \- It's dungeon time...

 **Me** \- Yeah, that... Do you already have an idea about which quests to do?

 **Nep** \- I do, how about: solving problems in Zeca ruins?

 **Me** \- Number one?

 **Nep** \- No, number two!

 **Me** \- Oh, number two...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, number one only has shampuros... They're boring!

 **Me** \- And they're also too low level. Yeah, sorry for the stupid question...

And so we took some quests for zeca ruins no.2

 **Me** \- Wait, this place had those things that had much money! How were they called?

 **Nep Jr** \- I can't recall their name too...

 **Nep** \- *shrugs*

 **Me** \- 'Right, let me check the bestiary... Clione, there it is! And it was an easy name too... We're getting old gals!

 **Nep** \- Wow, you just made me think about the three of us as old people... And now i can't remove the image from my head... Nepgear, do you see any wrinkles on my forehead?

 **Nep Jr** \- No sis, it's still perfectly smooth.

 **Me** \- Smooth as a baby's butt!

 **The two neps** \- *weird stare*

 **Me** \- What? There isn't something younger than them!

 **Nep** \- It just... sounds wrong...

 **Me** \- Should it have been smooth as a bald's head?

 **Nep** \- Nah, the butt-forehead is better...

And so we started grinding doing quests, and for the rest of the morning we didn't do much else... Just fights... Enjoy!

 **Me** \- Aaah! I need help!

 **Nep** \- *hit* hopeless...

 **Me** \- Talk for yourself, i already helped you three times...

 **Nep** \- Ehm... That doesn't count, i was just warming up!

 **Nep Jr** \- Guys, please, stop arguing!

 **Me** \- Yeah...

 **Nep** \- 'Right...

 **Me** \- Behind you, Nep! *pew*

 **Nep** \- Oh, thanks!

 **Me** \- And four...

 **Nep** \- *bad look*

When we completed all of the quests we took, we stopped a bit more to farm some Cliones... Because yes, why not?

 **Me** \- Actually... Couldn't we get taken to court for mass genocide? For farming?

 **Nep** \- I mean... They're monsters, they don't have the same rights as us.

 **Me** \- Wow, that's brutal!

 **Nep** \- Unless they can speak, in which case we let them go cause troubles around, hoping the police will do something about it. Let's take for example Warechu...

 **Me** \- I didn't met him yet...

 **Nep** \- Oh, right... But you'll probably meet him faster than you can imagine, since he's usually going around with Underling and Arfoire... And he's a mouse. Can't miss him!

 **Me** \- Alright, i guess...

After we got tired of it we just came back home... And bought sweets and other treats on the way...

 **Nep** \- Man, it sure has an high price, but this brand of pudding is almost as good as Compa's! Almost.

 **Me** \- High price, huh? So... How much did you payed all that pudding?

 **Nep** \- I... Uuuh... Hehehehe, that's a funny question, but hey! I still have some money to buy that fighting game i promised to play with you!

 **Me** \- Yeah, that's good, but that isn't what i asked you...

 **Nep** \- Well, in three days the game will get out, so we can play together that...

 **Me** \- I'm tempted, but you're evading the question... You bought all that pudding, but what did it cost?

 **Nep** \- Too much for your tastes...

 **Me** \- Was it worth it?

 **Nep** \- Every single credit.

 **Me** \- Good. Then you should try to not get caught by Histy... That's gonna be the main problem.

 **Nep** \- I know...

 **Nep Jr** \- Well at least she didn't get a useless weapon...

 **Me** \- Hey, it isn't useless! Shhh... Don't listen to them... You're a great weapon...

 **Nep** \- Buuut...

*flashback*

 **Me** \- Can you tell me something more about this weapon?

 **Shop keeper** \- Sure, its name is "The Diamond Rear", and it has an immense damage, normal capacity and a high fire rate, while keeping a pretty simple and fast reload.

 **Me** \- Sounds interesting and really strong!

 **Shop keeper** \- It doesn't have random crits...

 **Me** \- Oh, then it's pretty well balanced! And what about that one over there?

 **Shop keeper** \- This is called "the little drum" and has a lower fire rate, damage, capacity and the reload is unnecessarily long... I wouldn't suggest it for serious tasks but only for show because of how fancy it looks...

 **Me** \- Wow, that's a lot of stuff against it...

 **Shop keeper** \- It does however have random crits.

 **Me** \- How much for it?

 **Shop keeper** \- Excuse me?

 **Me** \- How. Much.

 **Shop keeper** \- 3 days... Err... 50k.

 **Me** \- Here you go!

 **Shop keeper** \- Are you sure you don't want the other one?

 **Me** \- Nah, i'm fine with this one. Maybe another time.

 **Shop keeper** \- Okay, sure, come back soon... *Whisper* As soon as you can though, so you don't have to fight with that one...

 **Me** \- Huh?

 **Shop keeper** \- Nothing...

*End of flashback*

 **Me** \- Well it looks good, okay?

 **Nep** \- I'm not doubting that...

 **Me** \- Hmpf!

Eventually we were back home, with Vert already waiting in front of the screen

 **Me** \- Oh, you're already here!

 **Vert** \- Of course! You are all late! Wat were you doing without me?

 **Me** \- We kinda took our time buying snacks... But let's start playing! We got all the food we want for the night, and just in case we got pudding too!

 **Nep** \- Hey!

 **Me** \- *whisper* I'll go buy it for you tomorrow.

 **Nep** \- Alright.

And so we started playing random games...

 **Me** \- Alright we spawned, let's see... Oh, a big chest, it's mine!

 **Nep** \- You're too slow!

 **Me** \- Hey! Alright, then i'll get that one...

 **Nep** \- Still slow!

 **Internal Me** \- But i meant this one, he he he... Oh, come on!

 **Me** \- Hey! What am i supposed to do without stuff?

We still managed to kill the section's boss and then at about 15 minutes in...

 **Me** \- Woohoo! Loot boost!

 **Nep** \- Lucky you...

 **Me** \- Jealous?

 **Nep** \- Yes.

And that was already pretty lucky but at the 37 minutes mark...

 **Me** \- Oh look, that's the loot boost!

 **Nep** \- I'm gonna report you for hacking if you try to be more lucky.

 **Me** \- 20, Crit! Confirmation? 20! Haha!

 **Nep** \- The VACation is slowly coming closeeer!

 **Me** \- Alright, i'll stop...

And i was like "thank you, game!" and the game was like "you're welcome, here's another one!". So five minutes later...

 **Me** \- Hey Nep, guess what?

 **Nep** \- Have you ever heard about communism?

 **Me** \- You want one?

 **Nep** \- Yeah!

 **Me** \- Too bad, i'm capitalist!

 **Nep** \- Come on! We're buddies!

 **Me** \- Revenge... You left me without items on the first boss...

 **Nep** \- Well, if you put it that way everything sounds bad!

 **Me** \- Hey Vert, do you want it?

 **Vert** \- Yes, thank you!

 **Nep** \- D: !

 **Nep Jr** \- Don't worry sis, you'll find something nice too... Oh, look, it's the shop over there!

 **Nep** \- Finally!

The run lasted for about 2/3 hours, then it became too hard to even survive the basic monsters, so we got randomly oneshotted, one by one...

We started another run right after that... We didn't last 5 minutes, so we all ragequitted and started playing a racing game... When we got bored we took out that nice sandbox everyone liked and kinda started building massive structures... After that we kinda got disturbed by the morning's sun shining on our screens, so we turned everything off and knowing the danger of a mad Histy started faking sleep... And then slept all the morning...


	20. Sleepover in Lowee!

And the day starts! With me obviously sleeping in a bed... It doesn't need to be my bed though, because we were invited to a sleepover in Lowee! It kinda went like this:

*NGear ringtone*

 **Nep Jr** \- Oh, the NGear... Let's see...

Nepgear hastilly answered the call

 **Nep Jr** \- Good morning Rom, how can i help you?

 **Rom** \- Good morning miss Nepgear, may i ask you a question?

 **Nep Jr** \- Sure Rom, feel free to ask!

 **Rom** \- It's about a thing, and i thought you would be able to answer me easily. The question is: What is the difference between the A and the V on all chargers?

 **Nep Jr** \- Well, first of all i must explain you about how electricity works...

Meanwhile, in the distant bathroom (but not so distant...), the sound of a shower stopped, but soon after...

 **Me** \- Neptune? Neptuuune? NEPTUNE!?

 **Nep** \- Hey, what's wrong? You will consume my name if you scream it so loud! Are you done washing yourself? It's my turn now!

 **Me** \- Ah, don't get in, i'm naked!

 **Nep** \- Alright, then what do you want to get out?

 **Me** \- My underwear. Could you bring it to me? It should be in my room...

 **Nep** \- Oooh, wow, so you're asking a girl to go take your underwear? Oh my, what a lewd guy you are!

 **Me** \- I think i forgot it on my bed...

 **Nep** \- Come on, joke with me! You're not being entertaining!

 **Me** \- Would you rather seeing me going around naked?

 **Nep** \- Hey, you're going too fast buddy! You should at least take the girl to a restaurant if you want her to see you naked!

 **Me** \- Neptune?

 **Nep** \- And then you should take her to the mall for shopping!

 **Me** \- Neptune?

 **Nep** \- And finally you should also...

 **Me** \- NEPTUNE!

 **Nep** \- Alright, alright, i'm going! Jeez... There is no need to be so mean...

 **Me** \- Thank you!

Back to the call, where our screaming could be lightly heard by Nepgear but not by Rom on the other side of the call... **(MAGIC!)**

 **Rom** \- Miss Nepgear, why did you stop?

 **Nep Jr** \- Oh, it's nothing, don't worry...

 **Rom** \- I was thinking... What you just explained is kinda hard to get for me, but you said it's easier when you do it, right?

 **Nep Jr** \- Yes, i did!

 **Rom** \- Then you could come over here to play with us, so that we can do it together!

 **Nep Jr** \- I would be glad to come over!

 **Ram** \- Hey Rom, what are you... Oh, hi Nepgear!

 **Nep Jr** \- Hi Ram!

 **Rom** \- Ram, i was thinking about inviting Nepgear to come over to play, what do you think about it?

 **Ram** \- Oh, but why don't we organize a sleepover? We never had the chance recently!

 **Rom and Nep Jr** \- That does sound like fun!

 **Ram** \- I hope big sis is alright with it...

 **Blanc** \- Alright with what?

 **Ram** \- Inviting Nepgear to a sleepover... Oh hey Blanc!

 **Blanc** \- Why just Nepgear? Why not everyone?

 **Rom and Ram** \- That's a great idea! Thank you big sis!

 **Blanc** \- Good, then Nepgear, please tell the others too, alright?

 **Nep Jr** \- Sure!

And so (after a bit more of chatting) we were invited to play... Nepgear, Neptune, Uni, Peashy, and me too... Plutia went to visit Noire instead... They're really good friends, even if that sounds strange...

But still, we had good fun in Lowee! At first we played with building bricks with Rom, but the destructive nature of Ram and Peashy didn't let it last for long... So we started a snowball war outside, then we tried to stop various Ram's pranks. Now let's talk about the present though (the time, not the gift)

 **Me** \- Yaaaawn~!

 **Internal me** \- What hour is it? Why am i sleeping on the floor? Oh, right, the things to sleep on the floor we always see in animes... How were they called again? Wait, why can't i feel my arms? Oh, great... Full of childrens... I can't even check my clock! They blocked me... But i don't wanna wake them up!

 **Me** \- I am not a freaking pillow...

Neptune then got up and looked in my general direction

 **Me** \- *whispering* Help!

 **Nep** \- Oooh, Leo, what a beautiful surprise! You can't move! He he he!

 **Me** \- *still whispering* Heeelp!

 **Nep** \- I have a better idea...

She then took out a marker and... I think we all know where this is going...

 **Me** \- I'll get my revenge for this, you know?

 **Nep** \- Don't count on that too much... And stop talking please, you're making it hard to draw a nice brontosaur on your cheek...

She took quite some time to finish (about half an hour)

 **Nep** \- Perfect! My greatest masterpiece!

 **Me** \- Don't you dare...

 **Nep** \- What? It was obvious! I have to get a picture! Aaaand done! In exchange i'll let you see pictures of the others... Here's one of Noire for example.

 **Me** \- I want pictures of spiderman!

 **Nep** \- I don't own any, but i can show you my greatest masterpiece instead... Blanc! It nearly costed my life, but it was definitively worth it.

 **Me** \- Hmm... Unexpected... Interesting... Great, you're not fired!

 **Nep** \- Nice, then i will find them... Buuut...

 **Me** \- But?

 **Nep** \- Could you pay me in advance?

An intense staring contest started, then we both started keeping ourselves from laughing... After that she then started sleeping again (how does she do that?), while for me... Well, i find it kinda hard to get back to sleep once i wake up so... I managed to get out of the "blocked" status without waking up anyone by doing some really hard tricks: first i got a pillow i had near my foot (pure luck) and launched it over my head, then i managed to get it near my right hand (the arm where Ram was sleeping) by grabbing it with the mouth and then by pushing it with the head. From that point i then blowed air on the ear of the poor twin, which by response readjusted the position of her head... I took the opportunity and quickly switched the arm with the pillow, dragging it lower to catch the head of the twin. I then slowly slided my arm under the twin until it was finally free. I let the blood flow of the arm normalize again, then i took the pillow i was using and put it right above (looking from above) the hand where Rom was sleeping. With great effort and patience i slowly (and i mean SLOWLY) raised my hand to put the pillow under it. I made sure i didn't wake her up, then i started (still slowly) sliding my hand away from her head. She didn't woke up simply by the fact that i layed her head on the warm spot of the pillow, where my head was right a moment before. The other hand was free... But now, for the final bossfight... Peachy was still sleeping on my stomach! "How do i get out of this?" I asked to myself...

 **Internal me** \- I just need more pillows. At least two...

And so i started scanning the room in search of pillows... Sure enough there were more where i got the first one, but they were a bit far... so i started sliding (still slowly) in that direction. When i reached them i grabbed one with the foot and launched it to the hand. Then i took it near Peachy and started gently patting her head... That woke her up, but not completely, so i gave her the pillow and she put it on my belly, resuming her sleep. That gave me the opportunity to slide away, while keeping her head in the same position, so that i could stretch to get another pillow or two to put in place of me. I then got out of the room silently only to find Blanc right outside the room.

 **Me** \- Hey Blanc!

 **Blanc** \- Hey...

 **Me** \- Did you need something?

 **Blanc** \- No, i was just passing by, but then i stopped to watch...

She then pointed the room

 **Blanc** \- ... this.

 **Me** \- Oh, hehe, yeah, i was kinda trapped...

 **Blanc** \- I think even Indy would be proud of this...

 **Me** \- I wasn't THAT great...

 **Blanc** \- Right... your face? Ram?

 **Me** \- Neptune.

 **Blanc** \- Figures... i suggest you go wash it before breakfast...

 **Me** \- Naturally.

Right after breakfast Blanc headed towards the library, so i followed her...

 **Blanc** \- Why are you stalking me?

 **Me** \- Because i'm stalking you, obviously! I have nothing better to do and i'm not an expert of this place...

 **Blanc** \- I'm just going to read, so...

 **Me** \- And i happen to have free time and no games to pass it with, so i guess i could read something new...

 **Blanc** \- Very well, then follow me...

We reached the library, where Blanc started going through a sea of bookshelves (more than the necessary for an enchanting table...) while i just stared at her choosing a book. After a bit Blanc asked in a quite pissed off tone

 **Blanc** \- Didn't you just said you wanted to read?

 **Me** \- I wanted to ask you if you could suggest me something to read that i could like...

 **Blanc** \- Wait, really?

 **Me** \- Really really!

 **Blanc** \- But couldn't you just ask instead of watching me?

 **Me** \- I kinda... don't know how to search stuff in a library too... Heh...

 **Blanc** \- Alright... Then what kind of books do you enjoy reading?

 **Me** \- Stories with happy endings... The kind of stories a kid could enjoy... But not as much stupid...

 **Blanc** \- Hmm... That's... Uhm... I need to think about it for a second...

 **Me** \- Sure.

 **Blanc** \- How about... This?

 **Me** \- Shregg? Sounds familiar... What is it about?

 **Blanc** \- A green ogre and his big, layered onion farm.

 **Me** \- So it's about a farmer...

 **Blanc** \- Kind of... But it involves various other magic creatures... And is comical...

 **Me** \- Comical? I'll give it a shot!

I took a bullet out of my pocket and i put it on the book. Blanc just looked at me in a really dangerous way... We both readed in silence for what it looked like half an hour, but was in reality all the morning. Then Neptune broke in the library...

 **Nep** \- Heeeey Blanc!

 **Me** \- Oh, Neptune you woke up!

 **Blanc** \- I guess read time is over... Hi Neptune.

 **Nep** \- Blanc, why don't we play some games all together? Same goes for you too Leo!

 **Me** \- I'm fine with it. Just wait until i finish this chapter ok?

 **Blanc** \- Same.

 **Nep** \- Alright but be quick guys, i wanna play now.

 **Me** \- Meanwhile why don't you go tell Nepgear, Rom and Ram?

 **Nep** \- Great idea!

And so she ran away, probably using some secret technique from the Johnstar family.

 **Blanc** \- Great way to shoo her for a bit.

 **Me** \- I live with her, i kinda know her more now... That makes me think though... Would you like it if i brought you some books i liked as a kid? And before you say no, they're serious books...

 **Blanc** \- Why would i say no? I'm interested in more nice books!

 **Me** \- They're not in english though so, i'll have to get the english editions first. Maybe i'll order them? Or if you prefer i'll try to find them online...

 **Blanc** \- I like the paper editions, it'll also support the writer!

 **Me** \- I'll order the phisical edition then...

 **Nep** \- Hey, are you two done with those books?

 **Me** \- I don't know, are we done with these books?

 **Blanc** \- Whatever... Here's a bookmark...

 **Me** \- Thanks! Ah, Blanc, wait!

 **Blanc** \- What?

 **Me** \- I wouldn't fall for that...

I pointed at the bucket over the door we were about to cross

 **Blanc** \- Thanks...

We then tried to avoid the trap by getting in from another door... Another wrong door to be exact...

 **Me** \- Oh, fantastic! Water... Aaand three... two... one...

 **Blanc** \- I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU, GIRLS! COME HERE! GET READY TO DIE!

 **Ram** \- Ahahahahaha!

And they respectively angrily and happily ran around the basilicom for the rest of the morning... Apparently screw Nep's plans huh?

 **Nep** \- Hey!

 **Me** \- That wasn't what he meant...

 **Nep** \- I know, but still hey!

And i'm sorry about sleeping with the lolis (again), but once the idea of the "Great Escape", or "Mission impossible: Early wake up" crossed my mind i couldn't just not include it in the chapter... I hope the Agent from chapter 9 is happy now...

But look at the bright side! Here's a spoiler:

Plot incoming in the next chapter, just you wait...


	21. Noirecovery!

Yaaawn*

And we can see here a little example of a domestic Nepgear waking up

 **Nep Jr** \- This is not an animal channel...

So Nepgear got up and dressed herself, making sleepy sounds (how cute...). And while taking her hairs out of the shirt

 **Nep Jr** \- I can still hear you. Please start with the story already...

K. She then headed right for the kitchen, to make herself a cup of coffee. She took a tiny cup, a normal sized one and a really big one and she filled them all with some warm coffee. Putting much sugar in the big one... Like, a lot... She then boiled some milk and added much chocolate to it... Like, a lot... As she did so, Histoire arrived and Nepgear noticed

 **Nep Jr** \- On the counter...

 **Histy** \- Thank you Nepgear... (- o-)

 **Nep Jr** \- If you need me i'll be free right after a shower. I forgot yesterday after helping you...

 **Histy** \- I'll gladly take on your offer again then, there are still lots of papers to be taken care of... *Sip* (u_u )

 **Nep Jr** \- I'll be quick...

And she took a really quick shower before starting to work on the documents. As they started with their stuff me and Neptune woke up, with Neptune obviously waking me up in quite a... noticeable way...

 **Nep** \- Water bucket challenge!

 **Me** \- Eh? huh? AH!

Splash*

We stared at each other in this new wet environment for a bit, then...

 **Me** \- What part of you thought it would have been a great idea?!?!?

 **Nep** \- The right knee.

 **Me** \- Th- ... Ghh! Look a bit closer to the ground...

 **Nep** \- Oh... It's all wet...l0

 **Histy** \- Neptune? Did my ears deceive me or was that the sound of water against the floor? (#n)

 **Me** \- Hm? *Much eyebrow thing*

 **Nep** \- I think i'm gonna try to execute that disappear ninjitsu Marvy used last time with us...

 **Me** \- It's not gonna work, it's useless.

 **Nep** \- If i remember correctly it was something like... Wah! Ha! Ta! Ya!

 **Me** \- Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!

 **Nep** \- Oh no! It didn't work!

 **Nep Jr** \- Here, take a towel...

 **Me** \- Oh, thanks Nepgear.

We dried both myself and the floor...

Meanwhile Histy scolded Neptune (which wasn't really listening by the way) for about half an hour... With me trying to calm her saying that it's wasn't that big of a deal during summer... The bed and floor would have dried quickly. When she was done, me and Neptune started playing together... Like nothing happened... Yeah...

 **Nep** \- What should we play?

 **Me** \- Oh! Oh! That game about building space ships! I've yet to finish the one i started yesterday! I'll let you do the test flight when i'm done!

 **Nep** \- uuUUuu! I like the sound of that... What kind of ship is it gonna be?

 **Me** \- A fighter! I've never made one!

 **Nep** \- I hope it won't crash like the last miner you've made...

 **Me** \- Hey! It just needed a couple more thrusters!

 **Nep** \- Yeah, yeah...

 **Me** \- But don't worry now! The engineer... Is engi-here... Ha!

 **Nep** \- Pff...

And we both got a laugh bigger than the pun deserved... Until...

 **Nep** \- Ahahahaahah!

 **Me** \- Ahahaha*snort*ha- ...

 **Nep** \- ...

I started staring menacingly at her. She answered with a really big and evil smile...

 **Me** \- You are not allowed.

 **Nep** \- I am very allowed.

 **Me** \- NO! Do. Not. Dare!

 **Nep** \- YES! Please. Do. Dare!

And then...

 **Nep** \- A spy!

 **French** me with paper mask - No.

Bah! Take 2, action!

 **Nep** \- Oh my god, you snorted!

 **Me** \- Oh nooo!

And i fell on my knees, kinda mimicking poses you would do on a roadroller. Kinda. Not entirely. Standing on the knees, not the feets... I'm not that flexible!

 **Me** \- Whyyyy?!?!

 **Iffy** \- What's with the commotion? Who died to what?

IF and Histoire came from the other room

 **Histy** \- Ugh... What is happening now? (-_- u)

 **Me** \- Oh, Iffy, when did you appear?

 **Iffy** \- About twenty minutes ago... What's going on here?

 **Nep** \- He snorts while he laughs!

 **Me** \- It happens to everyone! Once in a while...

 **Iffy** \- Histy? Could you please?

 **Histy** \- Yes. That is not a good reason to be so loud.

 **Iffy** \- Thank you Histoire.

 **Histy** \- My pleasure.

 **Me** \- Yes!

 **Nep** \- Aww...

 **Histy** \- And i was referring mainly to you this time...

 **Me** \- Ye- no wait...

 **Nep** \- Hah!

 **Histy** \- Exactly... But anyway, i need you two right now, there is no time for scolding...

I launched a smug look at Neptune, which answered with a mad looking one

 **Histy** \- Not now at least, i'll be keeping that for later. (u )

And Neptune sent back another smug look.

 **Histy** \- BUT ANYWAY! (H#)

 **Nep and me** \- Ah!

 **Histy** \- I want you all to go and check on Noire, since it's from yesterday that i'm trying to communicate with her. And she always answers fast to me. (-_-)

 **Iffy** \- We discussed about this before, and i'm coming with you. Because you'll eventually need someone with a brain if she's right...

 **Histy** \- And Compa and Nepgear too ( _). The more go there, the better i will feel.

 **Iffy** \- Right...

 **Me** \- Wait, what kind of message? What catastrophic wisdom have you predicted for it to be this important?

 **Histy** \- Not catastrophic, but it's about a quest she was gonna take... And it's just because i have a really bad feeling about it... And whenever i have a bad feeling something bad always happens, i wouldn't ask you otherwise. And since it's even an excuse to not work on some paper sheets i figured that you two would be in-

 **Nep** \- We'll be glad to help! Right?

 **Me** \- Yup!

 **Histy** \- As i suspected... But please, just in case something actually happened be very, VERY careful...( )

 **Both** \- We will! Later Histy!

 **Histy** \- That only makes me worry more...

 **Iffy** \- What did you expect? You sent me with them for that exact reason... We'll be fine, don't worry.

 **Histy** \- I hope so...

Fast travel! The best of the techs in here! Aaand Lastation!

 **Me** \- Wah... I guess i'll never get used to the pollution on this island...

 **Iffy** \- Of course not... You're not living in here!

 **Me** \- I don't know what are you talking about, but i agree...

 **Iffy** \- I have friends that live in here. They unwillingly got used to it. It's the human's nature: adapt to survive.

 **Me** \- I would eventually just buy a gas mask and become a mumbling abomination though...

 **Nep** \- Why such a low esteem of gasmasks?

 **Me** \- Because fire.

 **Nep** \- Why fire?

 **Me** \- Why ask?

 **Nep** \- Curiosity.

 **Me** \- Game references.

 **Nep** \- Oh, ok. Cool.

We walked to the basilicom, but on the way there stopped to a market to buy pudding because Neptune would complain about coming without bringing anything with us (this is a use from where i am, i dunno about you all but it's good to always bring something when you're going at someone else's place. Unless it's a party...). At the basilicom:

 **Iffy** \- Excuse me.

Staff member - Yes? How may i help you?

 **Nep whispering to me** \- Wow, Noire must have assumed some new guys in here... We have never been treated so nicely by the staff in here.

 **Me** \- Really?

 **Nep** \- Really really!

 **Nep Jr** \- How about Miss Kei?

 **Staff member** \- Yes, she's here. I will go call her right away.

But as we were waiting i casually heard a lady that was discussing with a member of the staff on the other side of the hub... I pulled Neptune's sleeve to get her attention and indicated the two. She nodded and followed me.

 **Lady** \- But is there something else we can do about it? Anything!

 **Staff member** \- I'm sorry, but only the guild can help us right now... The CPUs are currently out doing some important tasks and we don't know when they'll be back, so we can't ask them right now... But as soon as we can, we will inform them of the situation.

 **Lady** \- Please... I miss my son, and i'm worried about him... It's already been two days!

 **Me** \- Allow us to introduce ourselves.

 **Staff member** \- Ah, Mr. Leonardo. And Miss Neptune! Perfect timing! Miss, i suggest you explain your problem to them.

One explaination later...

 **Me** \- Alright, i think we can help you. Right Nep?

 **Nep** \- Sure!

 **Lady** \- Thank you.

Then Iffy called us

 **Iffy** \- Hey you two, we're going now! Hurry up!

 **Nep** \- Coming!

We went to the guild to ask for informations about the quest that Noire and Uni took, and while everyone was talking with the girl at the reception i searched for the quest the lady was talking about. I found it attached in a corner, almost hidden by other quests... I read the details of the quest to see why anyone picked it

 **Internal me** \- Ah, no wonder why no one took it... She either forgot a zero on the reward or didn't had much to give... Wait... Not usual Energy orb Diamondgun revolver? Seriously? Mine!

As i grabbed the quest another hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed it too. A girl dressed in green and white was standing there holding the other side of the quest i was holding. We asked at the same time:

 **Both** \- Did i already saw you somewhere? Huh?

 **Me** \- You first...

 **???** \- Okay, i think i have an idea of where i saw you... Do you happen to know Neptune too?

 **Me** \- Know? I came here with her!

I pointed at her, which in turn turned and waved running in our direction

 **Nep** \- Hey Cybercon! It's been quite a while, how are you doing?

 **CC2** \- I'm doing great, thanks for asking.

 **Me** \- Cyber... Ah, yes, the party from chapter... Uuuh... Neptune?

 **Nep** \- Fourteen.

 **Me** \- Thank you.

 **CC2** \- Oh, i remember you now! Leo if i'm not wrong...

 **Me** \- First try!

 **CC2** \- Great!

 **Nep** \- Wanna come with us?

 **CC2** \- To do?

 **Me** \- This quest right here and search for Noire and Uni.

 **CC2** \- I had nothing better to do, let's do this! But just for curiosity, why did you want to do this quest? The place is a bad one and the pay really low.

 **Me** \- I met the mother of the guy of the quest at the basilicom and she asked me to save him. Plus that revolver intrigues mep. It sounds quite "unusual"...

 **Nep** \- Puns aside i think we should get moving before they leave us here.

 **Me** \- Wait, what?

 **Nep** \- No, not wait, move!

 **Me** \- Oh yes! Sorry, gotta go fast!

 **CC2** \- Let's hurry!

We didn't lose them, they were waiting outside. After some time we reached the place where theoretically Noire came for the quest. We didn't see traces of her anywhere. We walked some more and finally found some ruins. When we approached them a girl came out of one of the houses. I recognized her.

 **Me** \- Hey, look, a familiar face!

 **Underling** \- Crap! Too soon!

 **Nep Jr** \- Aw, she said crap...

 **Iffy** \- Too soon for what?

 **Underling** \- Nope, i said too much!

 **Nep** \- Then we're punching you.

 **Underling** \- Hey rat, are you done in there? Is she ready?

 **???** \- Don't call me rat, chu! I am doing my best here, but she just won't fit in the robot!

 **???2** \- Are you implying that i'm fat? Because i think you won't last much if you are...

 **???** \- Aah! I'm sorry! I meant that we needed a robot with more uhm... space... for the shoulders... Yeah...

 **Underling** \- What? Come on! Just get in the freaking robot old hag!

 **???2** \- You are going to be dead after this.

 **Underling** \- Yikes!

 **Me** \- Wait, they're having problems with...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, luckily for them Blanc wasn't here...

 **Me** \- Heh, let's beat them before they solve their problem...

 **Nep** \- Sounds good!

Underling then ran inside forgetting about us, we followed quickly.

 **Underling** \- What's the big deal? How can she not fit now? Before with the black sisters she fit in it perfectly!

 **Nep Jr** \- I can't believe it! It was them!

We saw Warechu trying to fit Arfoire in a strange robo-suit and Underling complaining. Near them a cage with inside Noire and Uni sleeping.

 **Arfoire** \- Hey Underling! You have no future as a guard! They followed you!

 **Underling** \- Agh!

 **Warechu** \- They're he- Compa, my angel!

 **Me** \- Wait, angel? You mean...

 **Nep** \- Yep, he said angel...

 **Me** \- But angels are from heaven, a land full of dead people! Happy but dead!

 **Nep** \- Wait, that means... Compa is dead?!?!

 **Both** \- AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

 **Iffy** \- Guys! Guys!! Please! Stop! Please!

Meanwhile Warechu stared at us screaming, with a puzzled look on his face...

 **Warechu** \- Are they... being serious?

 **Compa** \- I feel alive enough to say that i'm not dead. I'm a doctor and feel 100% sure about that.

Normality was restored quickly

 **Me** \- Anyway, what did you do to Noire and Uni?

 **Warechu** \- None of your business. They're just sleeping. Underling?

 **Underling** \- Yes. Now WE are your enemies! While that granny gets in the robot...

 **Arfoire** \- You will be old one day, and i won't! And i will be laughing at you one day!

 **Me** \- Great! Let's settle this like gentlemens!

 **Warechu** \- Let's make it straight to the point!

 **Me** \- Of course!

We all generated our weapons (except for me :'( !) and started fighting. Underling started with getting closer

 **Me** \- Ah, i see you're approaching us!

 **Underling** \- I have a freaking bat as a weapon. A melee weapon, so i can't hit y'all without getting closer.

 **Me** \- Ho ho ho! Th-

 **Nep** \- Then come! Come as close as you like!

 **Me** \- My line!

Nep - It was impossible to resist...

 **Me** \- *miss* ha, missed me!

Warechu - Did you forget about me?

 **Nep** \- I'm afraid not!

She kicked him right before he could attack me

 **Warechu** \- Aaah! Damn you!

 **Me** \- That was close, i really did forget about him...

 **Nep** \- You're welcome, but pay more attention!

I also hit him, with the butt of my gun. He got knocked back a lot since he's such a little thing...

 **Me** \- Warechu, correct me if i'm wrong?

 **Warechu** \- Yes, but why?

 **Me** \- It was him you talked me about, right?

 **Nep** \- Yup.

 **Me** \- Perfect, now let's punch him back home.

 **Warechu** \- It won't be that easy again!

 **Me** \- Again?

 **Warechu** \- Oh yeah, you're new... It won't be that easy!

 **CC2** \- You can only say that when you won't let people sneak behind you.

 **Warechu** \- Wha-? Ow!

Meanwhile on the other side underling vs Iffy, Compa and Nep Jr. (I swear, it almost feels unfair with a 3v1! Almost...

 **Underling** \- Stop dodging everything! Fight me!

 **Iffy** \- Try to improve your accuracy first...

 **Nep Jr** \- I won't forgive you for holding Uni hostage! And Noire too!

 **Underling** \- Oww! Not there! That hurts! Let's try to be fair now!

 **Nep Jr** \- Oh sorry...

 **Iffy** \- She's playing with you, stop having mercy!

 **Nep Jr** \- Really? Then i think i'll follow your suggestion...

 **Underling** \- Crap she got me...

 **Nep Jr** \- Aw she said crap again...

 **Compa** \- Don't listen to her Gee Gee! And you miss Underling, try to be more nice!

 **Underling** \- Make me!

 **Iffy** \- With pleasure! Nepgear?

 **Nep Jr** \- Yes?

 **Iffy** \- Hold my hand, i'll give you my strength. We can't do more because it would distract everyone...

 **Me** \- Hand what?

 **Nep** \- Did i hear this right?

 **Warechu** \- Too lewd to even look at. **Underling** \- Come on girls, we're fighting here, not playing around!

Compa covered her eyes, Cyberconnect2 had no words to say. Arfoire gasped so hard that she slipped right in the robo-armor in one go! Even Noire and Uni woke up for hearing this.

 **Iffy** \- You know what? I don't even care anymore! I'm done!

And by saying so she grabbed Nepgear and kissed her on the cheek.

 **Me** \- Oh, well, at least it wasn't public hand holding...

 **Nep** \- That would have been a lot lewder!

Compa blushed so much that she had a face of a shade similar to tomatoes, Warechu looked... Not impressed? Same for Cyberconnect2 and Underling. Arfoire was now ready to fight though.

Meanwhile the black sisters had all the time to wake up properly and break out of the cage. Transformed.

 **Nep** \- Oh, right, i forgot about transformation! Leo why didn't you remind me?

 **Me** \- Hey, i'm not the CPU in here eh!

 **Nep** \- Aw... But you know you're more reliable than me!

 **Me** \- You picked the wrong person for this... I've lost many games because of forgetting about a skill. Or rechargable item...

 **Nep** \- Ah.

 **Arfoire** \- Less talk and more action!

 **Noire** \- With pleasure!

She landed a hit with the sword right on her chestplate, but it bounced on the armor without leaving a noticeable scratch.

 **Me** \- Woah.

 **Arfoire** \- Like if i could just not try to prevent this. I infused the armor with anti crystals, so it will be quite hard to win for you this time...

 **Me** \- It must have a weak point! Let's shoot her until we find it!

We all hit her as much as we could. As i shoot a couple of shots though i noticed that the damage left from my guns was larger than the one from Neptune, Noire and Uni.

 **Nep** \- Hey, usually weak points are all shiny and stuff, right?

 **Me** \- Yeah, usually boss fights work like this... Let's search for strange things on her!

 **Uni** \- She has a bright thing on her back! **Nep** \- Let's hit it!

 **Me** \- Uni?

 **Uni** \- Faster than the sound!

She shoot a burst of HE (highly explosive) rounds on the thing. The damage results were easier to see now, but still not enough to compare to my shots. Then it hit me.

 **Me** \- Wait, anti crystals block share energy, right?

 **Noire** \- Usually yes...

 **Me** \- And i'm not a CPU.

Noire - Ye- Hey Arfoire over here!

 **Arfoire** \- Ha! *Parry*

 **Me** \- Humans, now!

 **Arfoire** \- Wha-?

Iffy, Compa, Cybercon and i all attacked simultaneously Arfoire's back, with Neptune and Nepgear distracting Warechu and Underling, and Noire and Uni Arfoire. Her armor fell off, but as it deactivated a big smoke cloud came out of the now broken bright thing. This gave the three of them the chance to run away. When the cloud got less dense:

 **Iffy** \- Dammit! She fleed!

 **Me** \- Oh, well, at least our main mission is done.

 **Nep** \- Yeah, Histy will definitively be proud of us! Hey, maybe she'll let out a compliment too!

 **Noire** \- Maybe she'll compliment with you more if you did work properly...

 **Nep** \- IF i did...

 **Noire** \- Don't complain about lack of compliments then.

 **Nep** \- Brutal!

 **Me** \- Why don't we just finish that lady's quest and go home fast then? Noire, have you seen this kid around?

I gave her the photo that was on the quest

 **Noire** \- No, i didn't. Sorry...

 **Me** \- Oh, that's not positive...

 **Uni** \- Wait a minute... I already saw this kid! He was around here too! He kinda ran away the moment he saw Arfoire and Warechu fighting us... Maybe he's lost in this forest now?

 **Me** \- Cool! Hey Nep, can you fly up above the forest to look for him?

 **Nep** \- Alright...

She got on a greater elevation (higher in the air, but without drugs) to look for him. It took her around five minutes to come back down, but when she finally did

 **Nep** \- I found him! He's in that direction! And he looks in trouble!

 **Me** \- Good! Show us the way!

Eventually we reached him, and easily killed the hermit crab that was there. We talked to him, he calmed down and we got him back to her mom. Meanwhile i had all the time to check my stats, and i noticed that the level up from the fight gave me a new special skill: German Crit boost, a skill that when used gives to one ally both a 10% heal for 5 turns and during the last turn (or 8 seconds) of the buff triple damage at the cost of half my SP bar and being active only for one person at a time. Pretty cool, right? C̶r̶i̶t̶i̶c̶a̶l̶ ̶h̶i̶t̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶i̶r̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶a̶l̶a̶n̶c̶e̶d̶. When we returned home and discussed about the situation with Histoire:

 **Histy** \- Then i was right.

 **Nep** \- Oh, but that was easy! It was just Arfoire afterall!

 **Me** \- Yeah, it wasn't that big of a problem afterall...

 **Histy** \- Not now maybe, but the problem with that is that when Arfoire shows up, there is always something going on in the background. So i might as well finally reveal the reason you're here.

 **Me** \- The... reason?

 **Histy** \- Yes, the reason. Do you remember the portal you saw?

 **Me** \- Uhu?

 **Histy** \- It was me that showed you it.

 **Me** \- I don't get it.

 **Histy** \- Because now i'll explain it more in detail. Portals like that appear and disappear in the dimensions. Every dimension has always some kind of share energy floating around in the air, coming from people's prayers for something or someone. If this share energy is strong enough it will react with these portals, making them both visible and tangible as well as allowing anything to travel through them. If it isn't strong enough the portals are like if they weren't there: invisible, intangible and unusable. This makes them appear randomly in our dimensions, but your dimension is one of the few that doesn't have a great quantity of shares floating around, making it almost impossible for a portal to generate alone. To generate the portal i directed, from this dimension, some of the already present share energy around the zone to condense it in a cloud around this "ghost portal". But i am not strong enough to just do this with every portal and anywhere, so i picked a zone which was already pretty rich in energy.

 **Me** \- Okay, so you explained me how i got here. But why?

 **Histy** \- Because we are probably gonna need the help of someone used to do things without having magic around. I already knew that Arfoire, and probably more people, were starting to move with anti-magic... well, magic, as well as anti-share magic. Believe it or not everyone here is used to fight using magic in one way or another... Even you, since you always use that magic ammo pocket of yours. So i figured we would need the help and intel from someone used to live in a world without magic. That's why i tried various times to lure someone here by opening portals and "rolling the dice" on their curiosity. Are you alright with helping us?

 **Me** \- Well, i mean... That's what friends are for, right? I'm helping you all, count on me!

 **Histy** \- Thank you, for being such a dear friend.

 **Nep** \- Hey, you must be quite a special one for getting a non serious reference out of Histy!

 **Me** \- Cool!

 **Histy** \- I don't know what you're talking about.

And so we ended up happily playing some fighting games on the latest of Lowee's brand of stationary consoles... Neptune, Nepgear, Histoire and me.

So... I took the time to read my story again, this time on the site instead of the phone's notepad (The shame of reading your own errors, you probably can't imagine until you feel it). It turns out angular parentesis (Aka min/max, arrows,cin/cout and whatever you wanna call them) do strange things when put in texts (like spontaneously evaporating!). This lowered the quality of a few puns, where i used an arrow-like shape with it, and the site willingly **ate** the parentesis as well as some dashes and spaces (i'll admit i used G.translate to find "dashes"). That and my phone adding or removing some letters or some words, eating whole sentences and lines, ruining the chapters touch by touch (i hate when my phone doesn't like to be touched, it touches itself in response). The real reason, other than game based procrastination, for my not-so-frequent uploads: ragequitting while writing. But yeah, that sucks...


	22. Farming Planeptune shares

Previously, on Unusual Normal Story! In Gamindustri of course!

 **Me** \- So, let me get this straight... You made useable a portal in the hope that someone jumped in it because you all might need help beating the final boss without skills?

 **Histy** \- Yes.

 **Me** \- And i was picked randomly from my world for this job.

 **Histy** \- Yes.

 **Me** \- And you all think i was something crazy op back in my world? Like... seriously?

 **Histy** \- That was the original intention. However we are still fine with you even if you are not powerful.

 **Me** \- Why?

 **Iffy** \- Basically, you give us access to the internet from your dimension. The actual educative content, not just cat videos. Or... Other videos... Xx me mm many np

 **Me** \- Alright, great... And when do we start saving Gamindustri again?

 **Histy** \- Oh, right, i didn't tell you. Three days.

 **Iffy** \- We will first need to find the place they're hiding and gain informations on it. But i asked MarvelousAQL to take care of that, so we can work on solid foundations for our assault plan when she returns. During the wait me and Compa are gonna find external informations about events that may be correlated to them. Knowing better what your enemy is doing is a great way to know what their head is telling them. Nepgear is already thinking about equipment we can use when magic is not allowed, without much . As for you and Neptune, there isn't really anything left to do... Just go do some quests. I bet Arfoire is causing troubles around, so just go solve those problems for now. Your moment will come fast...

 **Both** \- Ok.

Alright, back in the present...

Imagine the sounds you hear when it's a peaceful morning. Yeah, that one... (Internet says it's a part of William Tell's "Overture")

 **Nep** \- *bang* (poor door...)

 **Me** \- And goodbye door... Kicked open by a Nep Nep...

 **Nep** \- Rip. Guess what?

 **Me** \- Tell me.

 **Nep** \- C'mon guess!

 **Me** \- The world exploded and this is just a projection of our fantasies.

 **Nep** \- Nope!

 **Me** \- The pudding store has two kinds of limited pudding and you wanna stockpile on both.

 **Nep** \- No, but that would be really cool...

 **Me** \- The newest update to hat simulator is not just localization files?

 **Nep** \- Yes- No!

 **Me** \- Then tell me.

 **Nep** \- They told me to stay at home!

 **Me** \- Oh, wow, us staying at home... great news...

 **Nep** \- Don't you get it? That means that Histy told me that my job is to do nothing!

 **Me** \- Ooooh. Now i get it. Can i go back to sleep now?

 **Nep** \- Come on! Move your butt to the living room, we've got a backlog to clear!

 **Me** \- Uuuugh... I'm there in a second.

 **Nep** \- Come on!

She ran away before i could even ask her anything...

 **Internal Me** \- I wanted to help Histy and Iffy tho...

And so we passed the morning playing games. When IF and Histoire came back

 **Iffy** \- What... are you two doing?

 **Nep** \- Playing games!

IF looked at me

 **Me** \- She said you two said we should have stayed home doing nothing.

IF then looked at Histoire

 **Histy** \- Yes, it was me. Even if those weren't my exact words...

Neptune started whistling and looking in another direction

 **Iffy** \- Alright, at least they didn't made it up.

 **Nep** \- Huh? Who do you think i am Iffy?

 **Iffy** \- Anyway, i would like to ask you two to REALLY go to the guild to do some quests. There are like too many, and people aren't taking enough, so they're piling up! But don't worry, they're almost all monster complaints.

 **Me** \- Is that so? Hey Nep! We could try out new couple skills, what do you think about that?

 **Nep** \- Exe Finishers are almost useless... Let's think about Exe Drives, k?

 **Me** \- Of course!

We then headed to the guild, and, like IF told us, there were so many quests that the quest-board was full and they started taping them to the wall near it. The personnel looked kind of stressed and overwhelmed by the never ending flow of calls.

 **Me** \- I feel kinda sorry for them... I mean, do villains even realize that doing so many evil things has an impact on innocent people? Like, come on! They exist too!

 **Nep** \- Well, at least having this much quests must mean that a lot of them are in the same place.

 **Me** \- Yeah, let's go help people!

We took a pile of quests from the board (something like about twenty of them) and approached the reception girl we usually talk to. Walking in a quite menacing way...

 **Us** \- Quests!

 **Receptionist** \- Oh, i see you're approaching me... Even though i just taped each and everyone of those quests on the wall 5 minutes ago...

 **Us** \- We can't help the shit out of people without getting closer.

 **Receptionist** \- Ho ho! Then come as close as you like! But not behind the desk eh, stay there, in front of it... I'll just get a stamp on this one, sign here, compile this... And there! Good to go, make them regret picking a fight with us!

 **Nep** \- Sure, we will!

 **Me** \- I promise them pain. Without end.

 **Receptionist** \- GOOOH!

 **Us** \- Ah!

We went as fast as we could to the dungeon. Which was actually a village and not a dungeon!

 **Villager 1** \- H̶m̶m̶m̶ Finally! Someone came to help us!

 **Me** \- Yes, were are all the monsters?

 **Villager 1** \- H̶m̶m̶m̶ All around the village.

 **Me** \- Fantastic...

There was a mix of about everything in here... Dogoos, Boxbirds, Pixelvaders... there was even a team of 3 Ancient dragons! With some time we killed every monster we saw.

 **Me** \- Hey Nep! We have all four exe drive bars! Let's try our moves on that dragon over there!

 **Internal Dragon** \- Hehe, i'm in danger...

Intense battle theme*

 **Nep** \- Okay, my turn! Let's see... Oh, i know! Neptune Break!

 **Me** \- What? Come on Nep! We wanted to test out our exe drive!

 **Nep** \- Really? Damn, i forgot... I'm just too used to do this...

 **Me** \- It was your idea!

 **Nep** \- Eh...

 **Me** \- Bah, whatever... Whirlwind of lead!

 **Nep** \- Windy...

 **Me** \- Oh, shut up... Look, it's dead.

 **Nep** \- Cool!

 **Me** \- *Victory pose* This is getting so easy, i'm actually getting worse...

 **Nep** \- Savage!

 **Me** \- Oh, i actually checked... We don't have a combined Exe drive... Only those near-useless Exe finishers...

 **Nep** \- Why is that?

 **Me** \- I mean... We don't fight together very often... So even if we loved each other i doubt we could manage to create a combo skill...

But then, right in that moment, we heard IF's bike and her calling us

 **Iffy** \- Heeey! Neptune! Leo!

 **Both** \- Huh?

She stopped the bike near us

 **Iffy** \- Great, you two are still alright...

 **Compa** \- Hi~

 **Me** \- Oh, hi Compa!

 **Nep** \- What was so important for you to tell us that made you came all the way up here?

 **Iffy** \- There is another quest that came from this place.

 **Me** \- And you made a trip this long to come and tell us this?

 **Iffy** \- It's not about the quest! It's about-

But then the earth started shaking lightly

 **Iffy** \- Crap, it's here!

 **Compa** \- Iffy, watch your language!

 **Iffy** \- Sorry...

 **Nep-** What's here?

 **Iffy** \- Look.

A giant and apparently heavily buffed metal dogoo was there, staring at us. Menacingly.

 **Nep** \- That's a lot of jelly in one place right there... Reminds me of something, but i'm not telling you that... It's Nepgear's job.

 **Super mega ultra alpha metal dogoo** \- Dogoo~

 **Me** \- Wow, the size and appearance is worrying, but the voice... Yeah, that's not scary at all.

 **Super mega ultra alpha metal dogoo** \- Dogoo! Dogoo!~

 **Iffy** \- It's a really strong enemy, watch out for it's attacks...

 **Super mega ultra alpha metal dogoo** \- Dogoo!

The dogoo shot a red laser from its eyes. It wasn't in our direction though...

 **Everyone** \- !

 **Me** \- It surely doesn't pass by unnoticed...

 **Iffy** \- We have a chance to beat it. It's not really interested in fighting. But we must beat it anyway because it's causing so many troubles around. Mainly destroyed cities... and flattened people...

 **Me** \- Hey you, big... thing...

 **Iffy** \- Oh, please...

 **Super mega ultra alpha metal dogoo** \- Dogoo?

 **Me** \- This town is too small for the both of us!

 **Super mega ultra alpha metal dogoo** \- Dogoo~

 **Me** \- AAAAAAAA- *pewpewpewpewpewpew*

 **Super mega ultra alpha metal dogoo** \- Doooo!

 **Iffy** \- Watch out, he's firing its lazor- laser!

 **Me** \- Wha-?

 **Super mega ultra alpha metal dogoo** \- Gooooooo!

 **Me** \- AH!

The laser missed me by sooo much (almost hit me). I might have needed another pair of pants if i didn't had control of myself...

 **Nep** \- Hey, come on Writer! That's nasty!

 **Writer** \- Wait...

Because... They could have been burnt... By the laser...

 **Nep** \- Better.

 **Writer** \- Great.

 **Me** \- Anyway, let's focus back on the fight, where the dogoo shot another laser we all dodged.

 **Nep** \- Oh, really? I didn't notice...

 **Me** \- You were too busy hitting that 4th wall with Blanc's hammer again...

 **Nep** \- That's... Not entirely false.

Meanwhile in Lowee:

 **Blanc** \- *achoo!*

 **Ram** \- Did you just sneeze?

 **Rom** \- Oh, no! You are catching a cold Blanc! Here, have a blanket, read under it.

 **Blanc** \- Thank you, but i'm not catching a cold. I have to finish this chapter, we can play later.

 **Both** \- Yeeee!

Back to the village, the fight already started, much damage already dealt:

 **Me** \- Aaaah! *Roll* We gotta keep dodging! *Pewpewpewpewpewpew*

 **Nep** \- Hey, we have enough exe gauge ready and its guard is down! It's your turn now Iffy!

 **Iffy** \- I'm on it! Apocalypse Nova!

 **Me** \- That's a lot of damage!

 **Nep** \- Now it's your turn!

 **Me** \- Yeah! Whirlwind of lead! (Doesn't require zed time)

 **Super mega ultra alpha metal dogoo** \- Goooo...

The slime stopped jumping. It started to disappear

 **Achievement Unlocked -** Joke Weapon: defeat a super mega ultra alpha metal enemy.

 **Compa** \- Oh, well, that's nice.

 **M** **e -** Damn proud.

 **Nep** \- We did it! I mean... Of course we did it.

 **Iffy** \- GET DOWN!

The slime self destroyed in a really big explosion with hexagon pieces flying everywhere. And light... Lots of light too...

 **Me** \- MY EYES!

 **Nep** \- Come on, it's not that bald!

 **Me** \- Yeah, you're right...

After the boss exploded, the villagers came out of their hiding spots and praised us. They had a party and invited us, and we stayed for a bit. Compa healed all the injured people and after that we came back to the guild to mark the quests as finished and get the rewards.

 **Receptionist** \- So... Did you do it?

 **Nep** \- Yes.

 **Receptionist** \- What did it cost?

 **Nep** \- Some energy clumps and Nepbulls.

 **Receptionist** \- Well, that's not so much, the shop here just received a new shipment too.

 **Me** \- Oh, well, that's nice. We're actually running low on Nepbull EX...

 **Receptionist** \- They got that.

 **Me** \- Well, let's go then Nep!

We did that, and then returned to the basilicom and stuff. Later that day...

 **Nep** \- Hey, i just noticed... Aren't these the Arm Breakers from chapter 16 (17 counting the intro one)?

 **Me** \- Oh, yes, i didn't have time to pay a visit to the gunsmith Uni suggested me... The Diamondgun i have is only one and uses different rounds from any of my revolvers. I should really go tomorrow, at least i'll have the guns ready for the raid.

 **Nep** \- Oh, got it... Anyway, you were using the ones you called "Arm breakers" right now, yeh?

 **Me** \- Yes.

 **Nep** \- And you didn't get hurt by them.

 **Me** \- Apparently, yes.

 **Nep** \- Why?

 **Me** \- Because when i checked again after that chapter ended, i discovered that they were guns too big for my level. I was at least 20 levels below the required one...

 **Nep** \- Ah, that explains...

 **Me** \- Also, while the single Diamondgun doesn't have a dps high enough to beat the akimbo Arm Breakers, once i manage to make it an akimbo these two are gonna really be obsolete... Just sayin'...

 **Nep** \- Makes sense.

 **Me** \- Just... that?

 **Nep** \- Well... I mean... What else was i supposed to say?

 **Me** \- i wanted to hear at least a cool, or a nice... Or both!

 **Nep** \- Oh, yeah, sorry... I kinda forgot the reactions for a moment...

 **Me** \- They're default reactions... That must mean i was pretty unlucky, it's hard for people to not have them ready.

 **Nep** \- Anyway... Cool, that's actually pretty nice!

 **Me** \- I know right? I bet i could even solo the boss with them!

 **Nep** \- Hmm... And why is that, do you think?

 **Me** \- C'mon Nep, i don't know.

 **Nep** \- Well, a mystery we will take to our graves. Goodbye.

 **Me** \- Wait, wait, wait. Fine. Nep? I... need your help too. Alright? And the help of every friend we both have.

 **Nep** \- We'll do it. On one condition.

She pulled a gold colored rope and a red curtain that until now acted as a wall opened. Behind it there was every friend we knew.

 **Nep** \- Say that... again.

She also pulled out a microphone, she tested it, it reverbered through the entire room and she gave it to me. Then she ran on one of the seats in the front.

 **Me** \- Attention. All friends present in here. Gamindustri is in real trouble, and it needs your help to beat Arfoire before it's too late. Are you all with me?

 **Everyone** \- YEEEEEE!


	23. Planning ahead (FIXED!)

**Me** \- Hello world!

 **Nep** \- What are you? A computer?

 **Me** \- Oh, I've been actually studying Java and C++ before coming here.

 **Nep** \- Oh. So was that something like... A programmer joke?

 **Me** \- More like a catchphrase. A meme if you want.

 **Nep** \- I...

 **Me** \- Alright, but seriously... I hate classes and Java is based on them! I wanna put everything in one single file!

 **Nep** \- Classes, huh?

 **Me** \- Yeah... Classes... They are highly useful and i still don't like them... Gaaaah! Help me!

 **Nep** \- I would love to, but I think I just heard Iffy and Compa at the door!

 **Me** \- Huh? I didn't he-

 **Compa** \- Hi Nep-Nep! Leo!

 **Iffy** \- Hey guys!

 **Me** \- Oh. They're actually here...

 **Nep** \- yup!

 **Iffy** \- Ah, you two... When are you gonna go do some quests? The guild is still full of them!

 **Me** \- I see... So you weren't making it all up...

 **Nep** \- I... Uuuh... Yeah, suuure, I wasn't totally making it up! Why would I ever lie to my dear, dear friend and favourite player two?

 **Me** \- Hm...

 **Iffy** \- So?

 **Nep** \- Oh... Oh! Yeah! Sure! I'll get ready faster than a flash!

 **Me** \- O-key... Eeeh?

 **Nep** \- Nah...

 **Me** \- I tried... Anyway, what are we gonna do for today?

 **Nep** \- A little bit of quests and then come back to the basilicom... Not much honestly, Histy told me to come back early, i forgot why...

 **Me** \- I see... Let's do that quickly then, i like free time.

 **Nep** \- Yeah, me too...

 **Me** \- Ah Nep, Great news from my world!

 **Nep** \- Tell me.

 **Me** \- sIN IS BACK BABY! Maybe i should have told you a month ago tho...

 **Nep** \- Who's sin?

 **Me** \- We have much to discuss... And videos to look at! Night marathon!

 **Nep** \- Woohoo!

 **Iffy** \- Nope, we all have a raid tomorrow... No night marathons!

 **Nep** \- That's some boring stuff to say Iffy...

 **Me** \- I'm on your side with this one Nep!

 **Iffy** \- GOOO?

 **Both** \- Ah!

And so we headed to the guild, empty of people and full of quests, like always lately... We took our quests and went on our way to cp_DustyBow

 **Me** \- You know? I feel kinda sad for that reception girl though, she's working 16 hours a day, and i can feel that in her voice...

 **Nep** \- Yeah... I hope she doesn't leave... She's such a great receptionist afterall...

 **Me** \- We gotta beat Arfoire fast then! That will decrease drastically her work load...

 **Nep** \- And so it will be.

 **Me** \- Anyway, we're already here, thanks to fast travel!

 **Nep** \- Great! Let's start the slaughter then...

 **Me** \- With pleasure.

We overkilled the quest monsters (not in the sense of extra damage, but in the sense of extra dead monsters). We still oneshotted most tho... Kinda like

 **Me** \- Oh, hey, look! A dragon!

 **Nep** \- *slash*

 **Me** \- Oh, hey, look! A dead dragon!

Or for the weaker ones kinda like... watch?v=MLKhUxpZpzo&feature= &t=96

Anyway, we came back early, as expected...

 **Me** \- Oh, we haven't even stopped to heal once!

 **Nep** \- Oh, cool! We're leveled enough for the final bossfight!

 **Me** \- I mean... Lvl 99 apparently isn't a joke eh?

 **Nep** \- It never really was a joke...

 **Me** \- How do you know?

 **Nep** \- I've reached Lvl 99 before! And not just once!

 **Me** \- Why didn't you keep it?

 **Nep** \- Lazyness after the final boss...

 **Blanc** \- Hey...

 **Me** \- Blanc, what an unexpected surprise... What brings you here in Planeptune?

 **Blanc** \- The meeting...

 **Me** \- Meeting?

 **Blanc** looked at Neptune

 **Nep** \- Ah... I just remembered what Histy said... Hehehe... Since we're gonna fight Arfoire for something that involves all Gamindustri, we decided to discuss of the details of this problem with everyone. Ask Histy for more.

 **Me** \- I see...

 **Noire** \- But the main reason is that we're gonna help you fight her... Because it's our problem too... Yeah...

 **Me** \- Noire! Vert! Nice to see you both too!

 **Vert** \- Hi Leo! I see we're all here now... Shall we start discussing? I can brew some tea in the meanwhile...

 **Nep** \- Sure, i'm calling down Histy and Nepgear!

 **Me** \- Great, we'll get everything ready! I'll go get the cookies!

I was about to open the door but Blanc stopped me

 **Blanc** \- Wait.

 **Me** \- Huh?

 **Blanc** \- I brought my sisters.

 **Me** \- Yeah, s-oh. Alright then...

I pushed open the door without crossing it and a bucket of water came down from it. Soon after that, Ram's disappointment could be heard from across the room.

 **Me** \- As expected...

 **Ram** \- Gaaah! It didn't work! I must find another trick...

 **Nep** \- Wait, so she can splash a water bucket around without getting screamed at and i can't?

 **Histy** \- Neptune, you're an adult.

 **Nep** \- But that's just a theory!

 **Me** \- A game theory!

They both stared unamused at me...

 **Me** \- Couldn't help it...

 **Uni** \- Anyway, now that everyone's here, let's talk about a plan.

 **Me** \- Oh, hi Uni!

 **Uni** \- Oh, right, that smith gave me these two for you.

 **Me** \- The guns? He's done? Great! Wait, you paid him in my place, right?

 **Uni** \- Yes, i did.

 **Me** \- Alright, i'll repay you then. Even now if you want. That's the least i can do!

*Cash sounds*

 **Uni** \- Thanks. Also, i couldn't help but try them myself. They're pretty nice i gotta say, you were both lucky to find the first and that smith did a great job with the second.

 **Nep** \- Alright, debts are payed, greets are done... Let's get back to the point.

 **Histy** \- Sure. So, the information we got... Wait... Where's IF?

 **Iffy** \- Here.

 **Histy** \- Okay, great. So, as i was saying... The info we got is enough for us to start a raid tomorrow. We know the place, the problems... Everything we need!

 **Iffy** \- Let's start with the name of the dungeon.

 **Histy** \- Yes. The place is the Source dungeon, where things tend to act a bit... differently from here...

 **Me** \- What kind of differently?

 **Histy** \- Pretty differently.

 **Me** \- Please explain.

 **Histy** \- We don't usually go to that place, for some reasons: It doesn't give problems by itself and people seem to prefer normal... Life mechanics... So quests aren't getting done, but new monsters don't normally spawn either, so it's usually fine. If we can say so, of course. But yes, should the place blow up, it's gonna start contaminate the rest of gamindustri. The strange mechanics of that place are gonna start affect everything, and the even stranger monsters that live there are gonna terrorize everyone. It would be possible to stop Arfoire without external help, we have Vert afterall, she's used to think out of the box, in the orange box, and where she fails we could still use magic to overpower everyone. The problem is... We don't have magic available right now because of the anti magic field Arfoire recently spawned there. That means no special skills nor exe drives. And some items too. And we can't just go in there blind like we would normally do. So we need you. You have a great damage output even without skills, so you'll be really useful to us.

 **Me** \- I see... So basically the final boss battle is tomorrow, but there is also a whole dungeon we gotta go through before that? And things act strange inside of it?

 **Histy** \- Pretty much... Oh, and Arfoire planted a bomb in there. Your objective is defusing it.

 **Nep** \- I'm surprised at how well Histy is taking the fact that she's outputting a wall of text and you're synthesizing it in a few lines...

 **Me** \- Wait, it's irritating?

 **Histy** \- I know that it's easier to understand to you if you do so... But yes, it is irritating.

 **Me** \- Damn, sorry Histy! I didn't notice... I'll try to do that less, i promise!

 **Histy** \- Thank you.

 **Ram** \- I'm not an expert in matter, but think that was all, right? Are we free to go now?

 **Nep** \- Oh, we should really go to a shop though... Since tomorrow is the final bossfight...

 **Me** \- Ah, yes, stockpile before the last fight... Makes sense, let's go.

So we went to the nearby guild shop

 **Nep** \- Alright, we need to buy a lot of: Nepbull ex 2nd edition, Healing lights, Portable SP chargers 2nd edition, Energy lumps, Real angel wings aaand...

 **Me** \- That's all.

 **Nep** \- That's all?

 **Me** \- Ye-Oh, hey look! A really little piano! It's like... a pocket piano! Hahaha! I love it!

 **Nep** \- Oh, that must be the smallest piano in Gamindustri! It could barely play a small melody!

 **Shopkeeper** \- It is!

 **Me** \- It's gonna be mine!

 **Shopkeeper** \- How much do you offer?

 **Me** \- 10k!

 **Shopkeeper** \- Sold!

 **Me** \- Yes!

 **Shopkeeper** \- Hah, jokes on you, it's only worth 5k! Because no one knows its effect...

I took a look at the pile of unused money (millions) and items from the latest quests

 **Me** \- Oh, well...

 **Nep** \- Are you sure? It could be a bad thing too!

 **Me** \- I guess i'll have to know what it does at the right time. Right?

 **Blanc** \- You never miss a chance to mix and joke with words like that, huh?

 **Me** \- How did you know?

 **Blanc** \- I didn't. That was a joke too.

 **Vert** \- A joke? From Blanc? Unexpected...

 **Blanc** \- Yes, i know how to make jokes, big deal...

 **Nep** \- Yes, this day is special now. It's the day Blanc did a joke after all! It's gonna be a national festivity in Lowee! I'm gonna call Mina to inform he-

Blanc took Neptune's shoulder with a hand

 **Blanc** \- You may stop now.

 **Nep** \- *gulp*

 **Blanc** \- **ゴゴゴゴ**

 **Me** \- Anyway, before any RANDOM GODDESSES CASUALTIES casually happen... May we go back to the basilicom with the stuff?

 **Nep** \- Oh thank god! Oh, wait, that's me, hehe...

 **Blanc** \- *griiiip*

 **Nep** \- *scared goddess sounds*

 **Blanc** \- Sure, let's go back to the basilicom.

And so we went home, with a white fury kept under control.

Ok, so apparently the app is really bad for copy-paste, but the browser version works totally fine.


	24. Source Castle: The final raid (or first)

**Nep** \- Hey you, you're finally awake.

 **Me** \- *yaaawn* How much have you been staring at me?

 **Nep** \- Five minutes... You're cute when you sleep~

 **Me** \- Thanks, i guess... However i think that's something pretty... strange to say to someone.

 **Nep** \- I know.

 **Me** \- I... Alright.

 **Nep** \- Come on! Show some embarassment!

 **Me** \- Nah!

 **Histy from another room** \- Would you two come down here?

 **Nep** \- Ah, right, Histy... Alright, let's go.

 **Me** \- Yeah.

Planeptune's basilicom: 9:00 am, war at 4:00 pm

Everyone is sitting around a table. Then Histy came

 **Histy** \- Hnngggg! *Drop*

She struggled, as she brought a metal bucket with some notes inside of it. She dropped it on the table.

 **Histy** \- *pant* This *pant* is a bucket.

 **Me** \- Dear Nep.

 **Histy** \- *pant* There's more.

 **Me** \- No.

 **Histy** \- *inspire and expire* Yes. It contains the winning plan of every single goddess here. Neptune, you did collect everyone's winning plan?

 **Nep** \- You bet!

 **Histy** \- Excellent! Leo? Inspiration please.

 **Me** \- We have 7 hours till war. For most humans, no time at all... We are not most humans. We are the gods of four nations! Well... actually goddesses... We have the resources, the skills! To make these hours count. The clock is ticking CPUs... Histy?

 **Histy** \- Yes. Our first winning plan is Neptune's! She's... drawn a picture of Arfoire getting hit by a truck. She has something radiating off of her...

 **Nep** \- Yeah, those are bad share lines!

And then she whispered to Vert but in a way so that everyone could hear her

 **Nep** \- That's why the truck isekai-ed her... 'Cuz she's evil!

 **Vert** \- Heh...

 **Histy** \- Yes, i see... Great. Some quite detailed... well drawn... BL manga panel... Thank you Vert for your... fine addition...

 **Vert** \- Hehe.

 **Histy** \- A picture of a very sensual Compa on the bed...

 **Internal Iffy** \- Shit. Why the hell is it always that pucture? I swear i did put a plan into the bucket!

Compa started confusingly mouthing "What the-" but then Iffy started whistling and she turned, looking confused at her

 **Histy** \- And there is a plan behind it. It just says... Stealth approach, following the info we gathered. Nice, but it needs more details.

 **Iffy** \- ...

 **Histy** \- Arfoire having a sexual congress with an Ugly bastard but it's badly drawn... Again Neptune i guess...

Neptune nodded while crying and nearly bursting into laughter

 **Histy** \- Both of them relaxing post-coitus, the ugly bastard has bad share lines coming off of it- Did anyone besides IF put a plan into the bucket?!

 **Nep** \- Hehehe, oh man. Classic Nepping.

 **Histy** \- *sigh* Fantastic. This was a huge waste of 3 hours.

 **Me** \- You did not read mine.

 **Histy** \- Does it says "Let's beat everyone until we win?"

 **Me** \- Yes. :)

 **Histy** \- (- _-)

 **Me** \- :(

 **Histy** \- Fine, as you wish. See you all for dinner! I am going to sleep...

As she said so everyone got up and went to make preparations.

 **Me** \- Heh, luckily enough we did yesterday... Right Nep?

 **Nep** \- Eh? Oh, yeah, sure, we did.

And with that we skip directly to the part where we already had lunch and went out. Everyone was about to transform but...

 **Me** \- Wait, who flies with who? I mean... IF's bike can't go there, it's on a mountain with no roads to it, and i obviously refuse to go hiking. Looks too dangerous...

 **Vert** \- Oh, i'll gladly bring Iffy with me.

Iffy blushed

 **Nep Jr** \- I'll take Compa then.

 **Nep** \- Why do i always have to carry you?

 **Me** \- Actually there are still-

 **Nep** \- Come here, let's go.

 **Me** \- Are you sure? Didn't you ju-

 **Nep** \- YES!

 **Me** \- Vell i'm convinced.

Uni started whispering to Noire

 **Uni** \- Hmm... Are we sure they don't like each other?

And she got a quite... loud answer

 **Noire** \- WHAAAT?!

 **Nep** \- Ohoho, what's up with Noire, Uni? Only two thing could give her that kind of reaction... You either have photos of her or you made her really, really jealous... Hehehe... :NepFace:

 **Noire** \- WHAAA? HAAAAAAAAA!?

 **Uni** \- Professional's secret, sorry Neptune!

Noire then fainted from the embarassment

 **Me** \- Oh, look! Noire down! Hey, who's gonna carry her?

 **Internal Nep** \- I must find a way to carry her.

 **Uni** \- How about Neptune?

 **Internal Nep** \- Huh?

 **Me** \- Wait, so is she gonna like carry 2 persons?

 **Uni** \- No, i'm gonna carry you and she's gonna carry Noire.

 **Me** \- Didn't we-

 **Nep** \- I agree, that's a wonderful idea!

 **Uni** \- See? She's alright with it!

 **Me** \- Oh, okay.

They then exchanged a look between each other thinking something like

 **Internal Nep** \- I owe you one.

 **Internal Uni** \- You can thank me later.

At that point everyone transformed

 **Vert** \- Shall we proceed?

 **Nep** \- Of course!

 **Blanc** \- Finally!

 **Me** \- Let's go save the world!

Everyone grabbed their prey(why is there no strikethrough option here?) passenger

 **Me** \- Oh my, Uni, such a lewd girl... Groping my chest suddenly like thaaaaAAAAAAAAAIAIAIAIIA! ITSAJOKEITSAJOKEITSAJOKEITSAJOKE! OW! Don't squeeze my nipples like that!

 **Uni** \- Ooops, sorry... My bad... He he...

 **Me** \- *that hurt expression with a tear* THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

 **Vert** \- Oh my, they're already best friends.

 **Both** \- SHUDDUP!

And so we flew away, directed to the castle.

 **Me** \- Ah yes, before i forget, does anyone have an actual map of the place? It would really be a shame to get lost...

 **Iffy** \- I actually DO have a map on... Uhm... Oh, yes, this phone. I'll... take it out later ok?

 **Me** \- Yeah, sure, i just wanted to make sure.

Aaand we reached the castle. Holy fast travel!

 **Iffy** \- This is the place, let's stop there.

We went down and landed. The CPUs started transforming back against their will

 **Me** \- So it was true... No magic, nor shares allowed...

Meanwhile Noire, who came back to her senses moments before, heard me

 **Noire** \- *yawn* We can't stop now, we didn't even start.

 **Me** \- Ah, Noire is back. Welcome! Alright then, let's get ready to fight... The door's opening itself!

Arfoire then started speaking through an interphone

 **Arfoire** \- HAHAHA! Welcome! To what is now my dungeon, my lair! I dare you all to complete my challenge! I setted up a bomb, and it's gonna blow up the walls of the cas-

 **Nep** \- Yeah, yeah, we already heard all that from Histy, get to the point.

 **Arfoire** \- Shut up, Neptune. Anyway, you all have two hours until every wall blows up and the dungeon contaminates the world. You'll have to get through some rooms in which i... carefully placed some enemies and traps... Hehe... Then you will have to fight me! And that's where i'll destroy you all, so don't you dare lose before you reach me! *Timer start sounds*

 **Me** \- Alright, i don't think it'll be a problem...

 **Arfoire** \- Then good luck! You'll need it... No, wait, actually bad luck... Anyway, you get the point, get in and lose.

We got into the castle.

Room 1

As simple as it is, just a square room with enemies in it and a door on the other side. Is this a tutorial?

 **Me** \- Hey! Damn you Narrator... I wanted to ask that question!

 **Arfoire** \- Ah, one more thing. The enemies you don't beat here will follow you in the next room!

 **Corrupted soldier** \- Hey, i wasn't payed for that!

 **Arfoire** \- Do not pay attention to what they say, trust me! I'm your archnemesis, i could never lie to you! Right?

 **Me** \- Hmm... She does have a point. However minions can be usually trusted more than their chief... Welp! Time to battle some random spawns!

 **Nep** \- Aw, nep! I hate random spawns...

 **Me** \- Me too Nep, me too.

We easily passed the room

 **Arfoire** \- Survived without a scratch, huh? Don't worry folks, the next room will be a challenge.

 **Me** \- Yeah...

Room 2

A puzzle room...

 **Me** \- Fantastic...

 **Nep** \- Huh? A cube?

 **Me** \- A cube?

 **Nep** \- Yes, look here.

 **Me** \- I bet there is a button we must put this on...

 **Arfoire** \- Stop... Solving problems so easily!

 **Iffy** \- Hmm... She's not being really bright today, isn't she?

 **Arfoire** \- Hey rat! Come watch the entrace for when they come here... I'll go get some rest...

 **Warechu** \- Yeah, you were up all night placing traps and enemies chu...

 **Arfoire** \- You-The interphone is still on!

 **Warechu** \- Ooops... My bad, chu.

 **Compa** \- Hey, it's Mister Mouse's voice!

 **Warechu** \- COMPAMYANGEL! CHU! I have no cameras, but i can tell it's your voice! *Interference* -so hap- *more interferences* -see y- *ethernal interference*

 **Noire** \- Wireless interphones, a quite bad choice for a dungeon...

 **Iffy** \- Well if my phone wasn't receiveing well in the first room, imagine how good is the insulation of these walls... Yes, it's not the brightest idea to turn this place in something other than a fortress for the old times, that's why they abandoned this nice castle in the first place. It's signalproof, which is bad for the people that worked in it, since they couldn't communicate with the outside world... They didn't got that much attention here and they came back from the continent they were from... I think they're basically gods there now...

 **Me** \- I see...

Room more that 2, less than 4

 **Nep** \- You know? With this much talk we came to the next room here without noticing. How do we pass it? It's just... a road...

 **Me** \- Accellerated backhopping, it makes the dungeon a lot easier...

 **Blanc** \- There is a couple of cars there you know?

 **Iffy** \- Yeah, we don't really need the car here, just start an ABH everyone, it's faster...

 **Noire** \- But how are we supposed to be faster than a car on foot?

 **Nep** \- You got to let it all go Neoire. Fear doubt and disbelief. Free. Your. Mind. And initiate an accellerated backhop!

 **Noire** \- Uhm... No, look i'll just take the car. It's more... normal...

 **Compa** \- I will take the car, backhopping sounds tiring...

 **Blanc** \- Yeah, i'll get in the car too...

 **Vert** \- I feel like bhopping, faster is better...

 **Me** \- You know, depending on the context of that last sentence, it can be taken like a bad thing to say...

 **Vert** \- Oh my... Quite the pervert, aren't we?

 **Me** \- Ow, ow, ow! I need that cheek, stop pinching it!

 **Vert** \- Alright. *release*

 **Me** \- Ow, no seriously! Stop pinching my body parts!

 **Nep Jr** \- I'll take the car, what about you Uni?

 **Uni** \- I'll follow you.

 **Ram** \- We'll backhop with you, it sounds cool!

 **Rom** \- Cool, cool, yeah.

 **Me** \- Wow, exactly 5 people, the number of seats of this car!

 **Nep** \- Cool!

 **Me** \- 303mph.

 **Nep** \- Huh?

 **Me** \- Sorry, that was definitively a strange thing to say...

We initiated an Accellerated BackHop and went directly ahead of them. And so we passed another room...

Room 4

 **Me** \- Oh, i know how to pass this one!

 **Nep** \- Really? How are we gonna go through it?

 **Me** \- Uhm... We're not gonna go through it the conventional way...

 **Nep** \- What do you mean? You have a plan? Like... A shortcut?

 **Me** \- Kind of... Alright, i'm gonna show you the trick, just pay attention and do what i do.

 **Nep** \- Alright then... Show me.

 **Me** \- Okay, so, there like a turret over there... There's like some guys here... One over there, one is there... Look, he's not even hiding! Anyway...

 **Nep** \- Eh, wait, where are you going? We gotta go in the opposite direction!

 **Me** \- Okay, so what you wanna do is just initiate an accellerated backhop in this direction to gain speed then rotate and bunnyhop normally, get a ramp off that surface, get past this fence here, make sure you don't hit that wall thing, go into the other room, there's a tripmine hidden there *boom, get an explosion boost from that tripmine, grab the attention of this guy here, make sure he throws a grenade at you so you get a *boom* grenade jump through the window here and... *Minor fracture detected* land on this rock here... Alright, the trick is pretty much over.

 **Nep** \- How the... What the... Eeeh?

 **Me** \- Hey IF? How did i do?

 **Iffy** \- Eh, you were good enough... You could have gotten more speed from that mine jump by getting the timing of the crouch better... You wouldn't have needed the grenade jump if you did... Also you wouldn't have landed on that rock, but instead on the table... *Does trick but better* (yes, the tripmine does respawn) Kinda like this.

 **Me** \- Yeah, that's fair enough... Hey Neptune, what's taking you so long? Jump!

 **Nep** \- Ah... Err... Okay... Here i go then... Great! Now the mine jump... Grenade... Rock... Yeah, i'm here. I DID IT! I mean... Of course i did it.

 **Me** \- Yeah, that was good enough.

 **Iffy** \- I agree.

 **Me** \- Alright, Vert's turn!

 **Vert** \- I'll bring Rom-chan and Ram-chan with me too.

 **Me** \- Wait, i wouldn't recommend you to...

She still managed to do the trick better than all three of us

 **Me** \- Eh, whatever... Next room!

 **Nep** \- Next room!

 **Vert** \- Not even a praise? Nothing? Aww...

 **Rom and Ram** \- Thank you Vert!

 **Vert** \- :happy:

Room 5

And so we got to the next room, where we found a cart with what looked like a bomb in it. And some rails. And a big door we couldn't open. Yeah...

 **Me** \- Hmm... Maybe we should push this cart...

 **Nep** \- What makes you think so?

 **Me** \- ...

 **Nep** \- This is the part where you start laughing.

 **Me** \- You know, that wasn't really that much-

 **Nep** \- LAUGH!

 **Me** \- Hahahahahaha. Ha-ha-happy now?

 **Nep** \- Yes.

 **Me** \- Great. Because there are robots armed to the theets approaching us.

A bunch of shots and metallic voices could be heard in the distance

 **Robots** \- SURRENDER NOW HUMANS AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!

 **Me** \- Surrender this! *Pew*

A robot lost the head like that

 **Nep** \- Eh, could have been a better punchline...

 **Me** \- Sssssshhhhhut up.

 **Robots** \- UNIT 0069 DOWN! HOSTILE HUMAN DETECTED! WAR PROTOCOL: ENABLED! GET 'EM BOYOS! HE ALSO TRIED TO DO A PUN! AND IT WASN'T FUNNY!

 **Me** \- Hey! I have feelings, you know?

 **Robots** \- WELL, I- REFORMULATING ANSWER... WELL, WE DON'T! JOKE ABOUT SUBJECT COMMUNISM: ACCOMPLISHED!

 **Nep** \- Heh, it was better than yours...

 **Me** \- Alright, it's time to scrap some metal...

We fought a big wave of robots, but managed to destroy then all. All while pushing the highly explosive cart forward

 **Me** \- I don't think they'll be back anytime soo-Oh shit, they're back. *Pew pew*

Imaginary animation time (that means imagine this just as an effect for you, it's in real time in the story)! A slowdown of the fight in this precise moment, where bullets travel slower than a fly. Everyone is doing their best, on both teams. Then the enemies aimed some rocket launchers at us (4 rockets in a square 2x2, you know which one) and fired them. Rockets were flying in our direction, but they still were near the enemies, gaining speed. It was at this moment, that a single bullet hit the rockets instead of the enemies. (Okay, stop the slowdown). The rockets exploded in midair, hitting the now confused enemies. We easily disposed of the wave again.

 **Nep** \- Great shot! To... whoever it was...

 **Me** \- That was not me. I mean... It's not like i couldn't... But that wasn't me.

 **Uni** \- Did you missed me, you melee fighters?

 **Me** \- What's with that clown mask Uni? And how did you pass the room before so fast?

 **Uni** \- First: stats, i found it. Second: there was a maintenance door closed with a little padlock. Let's just say that it doesn't lock anymore.

 **Me** \- Eeeeyy!

 **Uni** \- Yyeeee!

 **Vert** \- Oh my, Uni came here to help us! That must mean...

 **Nep Jr** \- Heeey! Is it alright for us to come help too?

 **Vert** \- Of course! The more the merrier as they say!

 **Me** \- Alright ladies, push the cart!

 **Nep** \- Why don't you push?

 **Me** \- That's what i'm doing!

Eventually we reached the really big door with the cart while fighting robots and got our safe distance with the remote to explode it

 **Nep** \- Alright! Time to go boom! *Click*

An explosion that blew up the door occourred

 **Me** \- Man i love fireworks...

 **Ram** \- Look! The robots are turning off!

As those words were spoken, Nepgear's eyes started shining

 **Nep Jr** \- Oooh! I must bring some back home!

 **Nep** \- Experiments?

 **Nep Jr** \- Experiments.

We walked through the door expecting Arfoire on the other side. Instead there was another door! And an engine... And some gas cans around the room...

 **Me** \- Like that one.

 **Ram** \- Hey, there is a number on this thing.

 **Noire** \- Really? 0/9? 0/9 what exactly?

 **Blanc** \- Maybe zero out of nine?

 **Me** \- Hey, there is something written here! It says... Biogas... engine?

 **Blanc** \- Oh, could it be...?

 **Me** \- Gas cans? Maybe we need to pour the gas of these cans in that hole then. Let's try this o-

As soon as i touched it an inhuman scream could be heard across the room.

 **Me** \- -ne. Hmm... Hey, is that a monster over there?

 **Nep** \- Actually, no. That's not a monster. That's a horde of monsters.

 **Me** \- Oh, well, because it changes much eh?

 **Noire** \- You know what to do everyone!

We started fighting again. While collecting gas cans scattered across the room. But the horde didn't seem to get smaller. Instead it looked like it was growing the more gas we collected

 **Me** \- Hey, when is it that they're gonna be all dead?

 **Iffy** \- Catch!

 **Me** \- Op! Got it! Come on, get in!

Ding 6/9*

 **Nep** \- Nice! 3 more!

 **Me** \- Yeah, they just get more numerous the more gas we put in this thing.

 **Uni** \- Here's another one there!

 **Me** \- I'm going!

And we fought until there was just one left to find.

Ding 8/9*

And at that moment we heard a sound louder than the other sounds. Something like...

 **Nep** \- A bossfight!

 **Compa** \- It's a dragon!

 **Iffy** \- Yes, but this one looks stronger than a normal dragon.

 **Me** \- We're gonna win anyway! 11 vs 1!

 **Noire** \- Tecnically that's 11 vs 1 and a lot... But you're right on the fact that we're gonna win.

 **Me** \- Okay, let's split up gang! Nep, Compa and Iffy. Fight the boss with me!

 **Them** \- Yes!

 **Me** \- Uni, Nepgear, Rom, Ram, we need someone that takes care of the horde and protects us.

 **Them** \- Count on us!

 **Me** \- As for Vert and Blanc, go search the last can in there! That's the only place we didn't check!

 **Them** \- Sure!

 **Me** \- Let's go!

And the bossfight started...

 **Me** \- Exe spam time! Lead monsoon!

 **Nep** \- Neptune break!

 **Iffy** \- Apocalypse nova!

 **Compa** \- Bread crumbs!

We launched our attacks and dealt about an eighth of its max hp and consumed half its guard bar

 **Me** \- Great, he has a ton of hp too...

 **Dragon** \- ROOOAR!

 **Iffy** \- Watch out! He's about to attack!

The dragon breathed fire on us.

 **Nep** \- HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!

 **Me** \- FIYAAAAA!

 **Compa** \- Heeelp! I'm down!

 **Nep** \- Damn, we're all so low on hp... We need heals!

 **Me** \- Ah! I'm gonna need to use that revive skill on Compa!

 **Compa** \- Get near us all and get me up! I will heal everyone in one turn!

 **Good Mini Angel Me** \- You're doing a great job at fixing your Compa! By reviving her you make sure your whole team gets za heals! There is no cause more righteous than yours!

 **Me** \- Hey, thanks, you're right!

 **Bad Mini angel Me** \- If you oneshot that monster, it can't even think about hurting your entire team!

 **Me** \- Golly gee, i never thought of it that way! I'll-

 **Good Mini Angel Me** \- And if you don't oneshot it? Come on, it's not worth the risk!

 **Me** \- Hmm... Alright then...

 **Compa** \- Uhm... Leo? Could you-?

 **Me** \- Yes. Pain is an illusion, get up!

 **Compa** \- Thank you! Everyone be healty!

 **Nep** \- Back in the fight baby!

 **Iffy** \- Ah, pain sure is not fun...

 **Me** \- Definitively worth it. Now let's kill the thing!

 **Iffy** \- We must lower his guard fast! We also have to spread, so it can't beat all of us with one blow.

 **Me** \- Good plan, let's surround it and start regaining exe. Maybe we can oneshot it when his guard is down.

And so it was, while its area attack was really strong, its single target attacks were relatively weak. We managed to gain back all our exe bars, and at the same time (obviously with buffs) we also brought to almost nothing his guard bar

 **Me** \- Great, it's Compa's turn! Please heal us, so we can take another hit in case we can't kill it fast enough.

 **Compa** \- Okay.

 **Me** \- Neptune, you will have to use your second exe drive, the one that uses two bars.

 **Nep** \- Gotcha.

 **Me** \- IF, i don't need to tell you to use your exe again.

 **Iffy** \- Of course.

 **Me** \- Let's finish this fight then.

 **Iffy** \- With pleasure.

 **Compa** \- Heal time!

 **Iffy** \- Apocalypse nova!

 **Nep** \- HDD: Neptune!

 **Me** \- Hey, another bar charged? Great, i can use my exe drive with two bars! Four hundred thousands bullets!

 **Dragon** \- *dying roar*

 **Me** \- Know your hecking place, trash!

 **Nep** \- HEY! No swearing on my CPU-ist Hyperdimension server!

 **Me** \- I'm sorry...

 **Nep** \- I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you won't be so lucky twice.

 **Me** \- Thank you.

 **Blanc** \- The can! Here!

She threw the can at us, IF catched it and started feeding it to the generator

 **Iffy** \- C'mon, c'mon!

Suddenly a monster tried to attack her while she was distracted, but i kicked it away just in time

 **Me** \- Take this! *Kick* Die, malevolent thing! *pew*

 **Iffy** \- Thank you, the engine is now full and ready to work.

 **Me** \- Press the button!

 **Nep** \- Uuuh! Red button! *Click*

And with that, the door started opening itself. However it looked like that only made the enemies angrier. As the door was about to be totally opened though we heard another roar, similar to the one of the dragon before, and shortly after a dragon could be seen in the distance. By that point the door was already completely open

 **Me** \- I'm not fighting another one!

 **Nep** \- Me neither.

 **Iffy** \- Let's run away into the next room.

 **Nep** \- Yeah, let's do that.

And so we started crossing the door. We had to fight the enemies off the doorway, so that we could be able to close it, but the dragon approached fast

 **Blanc** \- Quickly! Help me close it!

 **Me** \- I'm on it!

We closed the door just in time. And right when it closed, something like a light shape of a dragon's face appeared on it, and behind there could be heard some sort of hurt dragon noises.

 **Me** \- Wow, this door is pretty thin... Or that dragon weights a lot...

 **Arfoire** \- So... You did it...

 **Everyone** \- ARFOIRE!

 **Arfoire** \- Yes! It is i, Arfoire! Great... Shall we see how much time do you have left to beat me?

 **Nep** \- Of course! Turn on the big timer!

 **Arfoire** \- The big... timer?

 **Nep** \- Yeah! Everytime there is a countdown during an important event on a game they always bring out a big screen and show the timer on it.

 **Arfoire** \- Ah, that timer... Thanks for spoiling the 400k credits surprise.

 **Nep** \- Oh.

 **Arfoire** \- Anyway, where was i? I would appreciate if you could not block me like that during the cutscene, thanks. Oh, right! Let's see how much time there is left!

She took out a remote (the big red button kind) and pressed one of the two buttons. A giant black screen made its glorious (and slow) entrance. When it stopped coming out of the roof it turned on, and it showed the timer

 **Me** \- 30... hours? Is it broken?

 **Arfoire** \- Why do you think so? It's clearly 30 minutes!

 **Me** \- Well, there are three pairs of numbers there...

 **Arfoire** \- The third pair shows centiseconds!

 **Me** \- One in a hundred?

 **Arfoire** \- Yes, that one.

 **Me** \- Aren't there usually used more the milliseconds though?

 **Arfoire** \- Shut your trap.

 **Me** \- Sealed.

 **Arfoire** \- Anyway, again, i wanted to tell you all that...

She pressed the second button on the remote and the time on the screen went from about 29 minutes to exactly 6:00:00. And it wasn't going down.

 **Arfoire** \- It's all gonna be over in 6 minutes, the time it will take for the room to fill with paralyzing gas.

 **Me** \- Uhm...

 **Arfoire** \- Yes, i'm aware it's not going down, it's intentional, the gas vents didn't start yet.

 **Me** \- Alright.

She proceeded to wear a respirator before pressing the button again, and the fight started like that. A set of flying shields started surrounding her horizontally

 **Arfoire** \- Hahahahahaha! Try to hit me now!

 **Me** \- Okay *lots of pews*

 **Nep** \- *multiple slashes*

 **Blanc** \- *such bonk*

 **Noire** \- *many fence*

 **Vert** \- *thrust, thrust, thrust!*

 **Arfoire** \- Useless, useless! My shields are the ultimate protection!

All our attacks bounced on her various shields, making them effectively useless, and she was laughing in there... Menacingly

 **Me** \- Impossible!

 **Arfoire** \- HAHAHAHAHA! MY TURN! BOMBS EVERYONE!

 **Everyone** \- Aaah!

We all siderolled in various directions, dodging every bomb she threw at us

 **Me** \- Eh, that was a close one. How do we fight her?

 **Nep** \- We just gotta hit her enough times.

 **Me** \- How do we hit her?

 **Nep** \- I dunno, start thinking...

 **Me** \- Hmm...

She threw another set of bombs at us. But i noticed that some bounced around a bit before exploding

 **Me** \- Hey, maybe it's a stupid idea, but there could be a way to use some of the bombs against her...

 **Noire** \- What do you suggest?

 **Me** \- Again, this could be pretty stupid... So Compa, get ready to heal just in case...

 **Compa** \- Yes, i understand.

 **Me** \- But for now we wait for another set of bombs.

And she threw another set... I noticed a light difference on some bombs (btw those round, black, with an actual fuse, kind of bombs,the kind you would use on a cartoon)... A green mark on the top of the bouncy ones.

 **Me** \- Okay, i got it. At the next set of bombs... Blanc, you have to get closer and hammer one of the strange ones back to her. If they have a light green mark on the top, they're safe to hit.

 **Blanc** \- Are you sure it's a good way to deal with this?

 **Me** \- While i'm not 100% sure it's the best way to deal with this, the damage these bombs are doing to the floor tiles tells me it's a good start.

 **Blanc** \- Alright, i'm trusting you then. If you're wrong i'm gonna get my revenge though...

 **Me** \- Also... Rom, Ram, please try to use your ice magic to freeze as many bombs as you can. We would like to keep the floor with as few holes as possible.

 **Vert** \- Wasn't magic locked in this building?

 **Iffy** \- Look at how she's creating the bombs.

 **Me** \- And also, we were able to use the magic parts of our exe drives during the dragon battle near the door.

 **Ram** \- Count on us!

 **Rom** \- Yeah!

 **Me** \- Also, make sure to only freeze the bottom of the bombs, otherwise they'll just become dangerous for us. They'll become like ice frag grenades... AH! BOOOMBS!

And another set started to be thrown. But this time we knew what to do

 **Blanc** \- There's one! TAKE THIS! *hammer hit sound*

 **Arfoire** \- Aaaah! How did you know?

 **Me** \- Wait, she didn't hear us? The shields block sounds too for her?

 **Nep** \- Nah, i'm pretty sure they're just really noisy... I mean, just hear those klangy sounds!

 **Ram** \- We did it! We freezed all the bombs!

 **Arfoire** \- Alright! Next phase!

And so her shields changes slightly positions, now forming two horizontal lines. She started throwing blue bombs that first divided on impact into smaller bombs which then exploded on impact.

 **Me** \- Ha! Missed!

 **Internal me** \- Damn, my head is starting to spin after all this rolling... But wait, division on impact... Maybe...?

 **Me** \- Uni! I have another idea!

 **Uni** \- How stupid is it?

 **Me** \- Way less than before, but still a lot stupid. And safer, i think...

 **Uni** \- Talk, i'm listening.

 **Me** \- Look at how she's moving the shields away when she throws some bombs. I need a sniper shot on one of the bombs she launchs right when it's too late for the shields to parry the shot. And too soon to parry the little bombs. Can you do that?

 **Uni** \- You're kidding, right? That's my speciality! Look! *sniper POW*

The shields moved to stop the bullet regardless of the bomb being in their way. However the little bombs were pushed away by the shield that hit the big bomb, making the attack we did ineffective. But...

 **Me** \- Hey, is there anyone here good enough with wind magic?

 **Vert** \- That would be me, do you need to push the bomb back with wind? That would be impossible, these bombs are too heavy to be moved with my wind.

 **Me** \- How about the little ones?

 **Vert** \- We could try, yes.

 **Me** \- Then let's do it. Uni, please shoot another bomb!

 **Uni** \- On it!

 **Me** \- Vert, ready to send them back to Arfoire.

Another sniper POW could be heard. Then a strong wind across the room. Then multiple explosions. And then a shattering sound and a pretty worried Arfoire

 **Arfoire** \- NOOOO! NEXT PHAAASE!

 **Me** \- Another phase? Come on!

 **Blanc** \- That's bullshit!

 **Noire** \- Hey, i can feel something...

 **Nep** \- Uuuh, something is different!

 **Uni** \- Yeah, it feels almost like...

 **Nep** **Jr** \- Shares! We can transform now!

Her shields got closer to her, making what basically was an impenetrable horizontal barrier. She stopped throwing bombs by herself, but some turrets came out of the roof and started dropping bombs on us. Meanwhile everyone tranformed

 **Me** \- Apparently we can't hit her right now, let's destroy the turrets!

And so we started smashing some metal. Meanwhile Arfoire was walking slowly under the turrets, but not in a worrying way. After a bit of hitting the turret where we concentrated our attacks started smoking, and shortly after that it detatched and fell to the ground, near Arfoire. That was another idea for me, but i was anticipated

 **Nep Jr** \- I have an idea this time! Let's damage a turret and destroy it right when Arfoire is under it!

 **Me** \- That one on your right looks more damaged! Let's hit it!

We concentrated our fire (and whacks) on that turret until it started smoking, then we changed target until Arfoire was right under it

 **Noire** \- Uni now!

 **Uni** \- XMB Empress!

And the turret fell in the small gap left on the top of Arfoire's shields. That made the shields explode away, and now Arfoire was lying stunned on the ground. She had a key on her, but she got up fast and started fighting us properly

 **Arfoire** \- Hah! You'll never beat me in time! You still have 2 minutes!

 **Me** \- Oh, really?

I shot her mask and it broke

 **Arfoire** \- NO!

 **Me** \- Yes! And if you don't want to stay paralized too i suggest to stop the vents.

 **Arfoire** \- I hate you so much...

She thought about it a bit, then took out the remote and pressed a button. The vents stopped venting in gas and the timer was back to 21 minutes. She was furious

 **Arfoire** \- You'll pay.

 **Me** \- Well, let's see who wins then.

 **Arfoire** \- High X Gust! (Yes, Boogle is a powerful tool indeed)

Her attack hit me. And it was super effective. Ko! Homerun! My fainted self was flying like a ragdoll to the other side of the room

 **Arfoire** \- Fantastic. I'll send you all in hell with one single attack

But then her happy look transformed quickly in a worried one.

 **Arfoire** \- Huh, i smell Jo-!

The lights of the room flickered and then turned off. From the other side of the room a piano could be heard. Only the light above me was working now, and then i got up and started talking without me knowing.

 **Me** \- I, Leonardo * (hah, censoring even the lenght!), have a piano (fun fact: in italian "piano" is written like this and it also stands for plan). ... Hey, cool, it gives a second chance with full health, one turn invincibility and 4 exe bars! And it plays itself too! Hmm... Haven't i already heard this melody somewhere?

 **Nep** \- Okay, enough item praising, now help us!

 **Me** \- Oh, yeah, sure! We're gonna save za... the world!

 **Iffy** \- Good grief...

 **Arfoire** \- Wha-?

 **Me** \- She's weak now! Everyone, go!

One ultra mega spam of EXE drives and SP skills later... She couldn't withstand such power and fainted. We grabbed the key from her and went to open the door for the next room. The timer now showing 20 minutes for the detonation.

 **Me** \- How many more rooms before we reach the thing?

 **Nep** \- Well i don't know, let's see...

We opened the door and...

 **Nep** \- Oh.

 **Blanc** \- Apparently just one.

 **Me** \- Let's go, we got plenty of time!

We approached the rectangular thing with a timer, but i started walking faster. As i approached the thing, a metal cage fell on me, effectively closing me, and only me, with the timer.

 **Me** \- What? When? Why? Who?

Everyone was kinda surprised, me included. I was closed in the cage with the terminal. Me and only me. Yep

 **Me** \- Uuuhm... Does anyone know how to defuse a bomb?

 **Iffy** \- Oh my god...

Everyone had a big facepalm moment, some did it instead

 **Nep Jr** \- Me, i know a bit about bomb defusing...

 **Me** \- Sooo... Uhm... Can you help me?

 **Nep Jr** \- Sure, open it!

 **Me** \- Uhm... Uuuhhh... Here?

 **Nep Jr** \- No, it's on the side, there are two-

 **Me** \- Ah, here we go! Open! Now what?

 **Nep Jr** \- Ok, so you want to first invert the polarity of the battery, then detatch the resistance of the-

 **Me** \- Woah! Woahwoahwoah! With calm and easy words please!

 **Nep Jr** \- Alright, so there's a switch and a loose red cable with an end without rubber. Attach the cable on the red painted hole above it.

 **Me** \- An end without... This. And attach... Okay. And a switch... Uhm, there are three switches.

 **Nep Jr** \- Yes, you must turn the one on the little box on the left.

 **Me** \- Okay. Now?

 **Nep Jr** \- There's a red button, don't touch it.

 **Me** \- Okay, i will not.

 **Nep Jr** \- Okay, then you take the grey cable and cut it.

 **Me** \- I... Well... How?

 **Nep Jr** \- By cutting it of course.

 **Me** \- Let me reformulate the question. With what?

 **Nep Jr** \- Oh. Uhm... Uuuh... Does anyone have a-

 **Iffy** \- Here, i have a swiss knife.

 **Me** \- Got it. Aaand cut. *Bzzz* Ow!

 **Iffy** \- That's because those scissors don't have a rubber cover on the handle. Electricity, you know...

 **Me** \- Yeah...

 **Nep Jr** \- I do have electric scissors, but they're too big for the holes of the cage...

 **Me** \- Yeah... Now?

A lot of really simplified explainations about which cables to cut later, when there was left only two cables to cut and three cables in total. And a pin to insert too.

 **Nep** **Jr** \- Done?

 **Me** \- Yeah... I can't almost feel my hand... I hate this feeling!

 **Nep** \- Use the other one again.

 **Me** \- Yeah... That one feels numb too...

 **Nep** \- You're too needy.

 **Me** \- I wanna see you cut about 50 wires without some electric scissors!

 **Noire** \- Concentrate! You have 60 seconds!

 **Nep Jr** \- Okay, next cable is the brown one.

 **Me** \- Alright. Cut. Hm. Hate this.

 **Nep Jr** \- Okay, the pin is 1337.

 **Me** \- Last one. Tell me.

 **Nep Jr** \- I don't know.

 **Me** \- You don't... Know?

 **Everyone** \- WHAT?

 **Noire** \- 40 seconds!

 **Me** \- Come on! A red and a blue wire! Think Nepgear! Think!

 **Nep Jr** \- I-I'm trying!

 **Noire** \- 30!

 **Nep** \- Oh no...

 **Uni** \- Everyone silence! She can't think with all this noise!

 **Nep** \- Red wire blue wire... Hmm...

 **Nep Jr** \- I didn't check this part on the plan, hold on!

 **Noire** \- 20!

Nepgear hastily got out the plan and started searching

 **Me** \- Are you always stocked on everything?

 **Nep Jr** \- Well, inventories work like that here...

 **Me** \- Ah, right, inventories...

 **Noire** \- 10 seconds!

 **Me** \- Oh no!

 **Nep Jr** \- I can't...

 **Me** \- Damn...

 **Noire** \- 5! 4! 3! 2!

 **Me** \- Blu is lucky!

 **Noire** \- 1!

 **Me** \- *cut*

 **Bomb** \- Bombs have been defused. Counter villains win.

 **Everyone** \- ...

 **Me** \- ... Huh?

No one had words, then... *hl enemy spawn sound* Someone teleported in the room. Everyone noticed (what a surprise...)

 **Nep** \- What is that light?

 **Me** \- Aurora borealis?

 **Nep** \- Aurora borealis? At this time of the year, at this time of the day, in this part of the nation, localized entirely within this room.

 **Me** \- Yes.

 **Nep** \- Oh, look, it's becoming person now.

 **Me** \- Uhm... Who...

 **Nep** \- Oh, hi MAGES!

 **MAGES.** \- That's MAGES., but greetings everyone. I seem to have traveled to this dimension again... But still no trace of Doc P. in the other one. Damn you Organization!

 **Me** \- Doc. P... Doctor Pe-!

 **MAGES.** \- Tear Popper. The drink of the chosen ones.

 **Me** \- Oh. Uhm... Alright, a different Doc P then...

 **MAGES.** \- Oh, dear Assistant, would you mind assisting me in my research of the drink for the intellectuals?

 **Noire** \- I'm not your assistant!

 **MAGES.** \- That's not how a good assistant acts.

 **Noire** \- *furious sounds*

 **Nep Jr** \- Hey, how about we go take a chili dog on the way home? I know a great chili dog stand, and it should be open today too...

 **Me** \- How about pizza? We can eat it at home, and take some for Histy too! Maybe we should call her to see which one she wants... And if we go to a pizzeria they usually have a fridge for drinks, we can see if they have the Doc P. MAGES. is searching for...

 **MAGES.** \- I see, then i opt for a pizza. My research is far more important than my preferences.

 **Nep Jr** \- Well, mine was just a suggestion, but i'm up for some pizza too!

 **Nep** \- I'm neutral, but i think everyone else too is neutral here... So pizza it is.

Everyone did the thumb up gesture and we went to eat a pizza back to the basilicom. That's it, see ya.

Okay, jokes aside now.

Thank you all for reading, this was my first story so i kind of didn't expect attention at all... (Expecially since it's a dumb and kind of common lore for fanfictions in general... Being isekaied and stuff...) That means for everyone that made it this far, thank you. It actually means something for me. At least i can only hope you all liked it now! Welp, now that's really it. See you all soon, if (more like when) i decide to do something with the parts i couldn't fit in here.


End file.
